EL DIA QUE ME QUIERAS
by kguan
Summary: HARRY SIGUE ENAMORADO DE GINNY, Y GINNY DE ÉL PERO LA VIDA DE AMBOS SE HA VUELTO UN LIO Y NI YO MISMO SE QUE CAMINO TOMARA LA HISTORIA. leanlo les va a gustar
1. CAPITUO 1 ¡SORPRESA, SORPRESA!

_**BUENO DEBO DECIR QUE USARE LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA DE HARRY POTTER LOS CUALES SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K.R. Y CREO QUE TAMBIEN DE LA WB Y SON SOLO ELLOS LOS QUE GANAN MUCHO DINERO, AQUÍ UNICAMENTE PARTICIPAMOS CON EL AFAN DE SACAR UN POCO DE IMAGINACIÓN Y DE ESTRESS DE LA VVIDA DIARIA.**_

_**DICHO ESTO DEBO EXPICAR TAMBIEN QUE ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA HISTORIA QUE PUBLICO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, SE DESARROLLA DESPUÉS DE LA ÚLTMA BATALLA Y YA HAN PASADOS 2 AÑOS DE LOS HECHOS.**_

_**TAMBIÉN QUIERO COMENTARLES QUE TENGO PROBLEMÁS PARA SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS POR QUE NO ME LOS ASEPTA EL DOCUMENT MANAGER ASÍ QUE HABER COMO LE HAGO. SE ACEPTA AYUDA Y SUGERENCIAS. COMENSEMOS.**_

**EL DÍA QUE ME QUIERAS.**

**CAPITULO 1**

**¡SORPRESA, SORPRESA!**

En Grinmoud place, se escucharon dos fuertes ¡crack! Y apareció un chico de pelo negro, ojos verdes cubiertos por unas gafas con 3 grandes maletas y un joven de pelo rojo, de expresivos ojos de color café, al momento en que los dos vieron en donde se encontraban sonrieron, los chicos eran Harry james Potter Evans y Ronald Billius Weasley Prewet, ambos eran los aurores más jóvenes del ministerio de magia, y acababan de llegar de una misión en el extranjero. Los pocos mortífagos que aún quedaban regados en el mundo, provocaban disturbios de vez en cuando, y había uno en especial que últimamente les había causado muchos problemas, a la gente del ministerios de magia en Australia, así que el ministro de Inglaterra, decidió prestarles a sus dos aurores mejor entrenados y más capacitados para la aprehensión de dicho mortífago. Y esos dos eran nada más y nada menos que Ron y Harry, los cuales habían pasado nada más y nada menos que seis meses en Australia ayudando y capacitando aurores para poder realizar la aprehensión del mortífago y sus seguidores.

— Bueno, por fin en casa, ¡Te dije que era un error que primero nos reportáramos en el cuartel!, nos han tenido ahí un día completo redactando informes de cada día que pasamos fuera. Eso sí que es molesto. Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de llamarle a Hermione y decirle que hemos llegado. —decía sumamente molesto Ron.

— Está bien, reconozco que me equivoque y que fue una pésima idea haber llegado directamente al cuartel, pero al final de cuentas estuvo mejor, terminamos el paleo y nos han dado una semana de licencia, ese tiempo podrás pasarlo con Hermione y tu mamá, ¿No lo crees así? — le dijo Harry al molesto pelirrojo y le dirigió una triste sonrisa — En cambio creo que yo regresare mañana mismo a trabajar, — lo dijo en tono pensativo y sonó sumamente triste, y ante la mirada interrogante de su amigo le explico — sabes bien que no tengo novia, y que mis dos únicas amigas con las que algunas veces llego a salir o a visitar son Hermione, a la cual tendrás muy ocupada y no creo que quieras que vaya a hacerles mal tercio, y Ginny, la cual me dejo muy en claro que el idiota con el que anda se siente celoso e inseguro de mí, y como se han ido a vivir juntos apenas hace cinco meses, pues preferiría que no nos viéramos más que en las reuniones que haya en tu casa y eso si es que yo no puedo evitar presentarme a ellas.

— ¿Cómo permitiste que te tratara así? Tú fuiste, eres y serás siempre bienvenido en mi casa, mis padres te adoran y no creo que debas hacerle caso a las palabras idiotas de Ginny —Ron estaba muy molesto con su hermana, nunca hubiera imaginado que ella fuera capaz de decirle algo así a su amigo.

Ambos amigos se quedaron serios y callados un momento, os recuerdos se agolpaban en la cabeza de Harry, pero trataba de alejarlos, de todos modos eso ya no tenía remedio, ahora Ginny vivía con alguien que no era él y eso sabía que era en parte su culpa por ser tan cobarde y nunca haberle dicho que a amaba, y que el tiempo que había pasado con ella había sido el mejor de su vida. Pero una vez que regresaron no hubo tiempo de explicaciones y ahora ella era feliz con otro.

— Ron, me iré a meter en la bañera hasta que mi piel esté tan arrugada que tengan que plancharme con vapor — dijo Harry, poniendo una cara de resignación — y ¿Tú? ¿Iras a ver a Hermione?

— Sí me muero por verla, todos estos meses sin ella han hecho que la extrañe, como nunca pensé que lo hiciera. Bueno en fin le daré una sorpresa y festejare con ella el que tengamos tiempo para estar juntos sin que yo tenga que ir a trabajar, pero primero debo darme un baño, si se me ocurre llegas sin haberme bañado me regañara hasta hartarse y eso echara a perder la sorpresa, bueno amigo, nos vemos me imagino que mañana.

Ambos chicos subieron la escalera dirigiéndose a sus respectivas habitaciones, Harry estaba triste desde que empezara su profesión de auror, cada vez que regresaba de una misión, Ron y él acudían a la casa de Hermione y ahí se reunían tanto con ella como con Ginny quienes compartían el departamento, así que ahora que Harry tenía que quedarse en casa, solo, sin poder verla, era muy doloroso para él, pero le había prometido a Ginny que no le llamaría ni la buscaría para evitarle problemas así que tendría que cumplirlo y no podía ir con su amigo ya que solo les serviría de estorbo, ellos tenían derecho a su soledad y privacidad, cavilando todo esto se metió en la bañera que le había llenado de agua caliente uno de sus tres elfos domésticos que trabajaban con ellos, uno era Kreacher, pero como ya estaba muy viejo habían conseguido a dos más para que así se dieran tiempo de atender y cuidar bien de la casa y de ellos dos.

Hermione, se encontraba estudiando en el hospital de San Mungo para ser medimaga, se encontraba en la biblioteca del hospital cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era, rápidamente coloco los libros que estaba consultando en las estanterías correspondiente, tomo su bolso y los pergaminos en los que había estado escribiendo su investigación para uno de sus maestro y salió rumbo a su casa; desde que Ginny se había ido a vivir con su novio a ella no le apetecía tanto llegar a su casa, se sentía muy sola sin su amiga, así que se quedaba lo más posible en el hospital.

Se despareció en cuanto llegó a un lugar en el hospital donde era permitido y apareció cerca del edificio de departamentos donde vivía, al entrar saludo al encargado de recepción y tomo el elevador, ella vivía en el cuarto piso de ese edifico en el Londres mágico.

En el departamento del cuarto piso, había una pelirroja sentada en el sofá de la sala, estaba esperando a Hermione y parecía un poco perturbada; de pronto de la chimenea salió un muchacho más o menos de la misma edad que Ron y Harry, solo que éste tenía cabellos rubios, al salir de la chimenea inmediatamente localizó a la chica pelirroja que estaba en el sofá.

— Hermione, ¿Qué...? — de pronto al darse cuenta de quién era la persona que salió de la chimenea se interrumpió inmediatamente se puso de pie y buscó su varita que había dejado a un lado de donde se encontraba sentada — ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Marcus? ¡Te dije claramente que no quería volver a saber de ti! Lo que mi hiciste, no te lo perdonare jamás.

— Te llame varias veces antes de que desaparecieras por la chimenea de la casa, y sabes muy bien que a mí no me gusta que me dejen con la palabra en la boca, ¿O qué? ¿Aún no has aprendido lo que me gusta y lo que no? Yo pensé que te lo había hecho entender. — El tipo la miraba y le hablaba mientras iba acercándose poco, a poco a ella y al hablar o hacía con sarcasmo, con una inflexión en la voz que a Ginny le hacía sentir escalofríos — Anda, vamos, no me hagas perder más el tiempo y la paciencia, regresemos a la casa y el castigo no será tan severo, como te las veras en caso de que hagas que me desespere.

— ¡Estás loco, Marcus!, jamás regresaré contigo, no sé cómo es que permití que llegáramos a esto. No me reconozco ni a mí misma. — Dijo Ginny dejando ver un golpe en el ojo derecho, se le estaba poniendo morado y cerrándosele.

— ¡Te dije que vienes conmigo! ¡Sabes perfectamente que a mí no me gusta repetir dos veces las cosas! ¡Además! ¿Por qué viniste aquí? Tal parece que quieres ponerme en evidencia — ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Que llegue Hermione y te proteja ¿Es eso lo que ahora quieres? Por favor si te la has pasado alejándolos de ti, jamás te defenderán.

Al momento que decía esto se iba acercando a Ginny, que no se había dado cuenta del movimiento de Marcus hasta que fue muy tarde, recibió un puñetazo en pleno rostro en lado izquierdo de su cara, que la arrojo contra el suelo; al caer siguió recibiendo puntapiés y puñetazos, Ginny no alcanzaba a cubrirse de todos, por más que trataba de ponerse en posición fetal, las patadas que le propinaba en la zona renal, la hacía que se pusiera recta y en ese momento era pateada en el abdomen, sólo acataba a gritar de dolor y a suplicar que dejara de golpearla.

— ¡Te lo dije! ¡Si me seguías haciendo perder la paciencia te iba a pesar, no digas que no te lo advertí! ¡Acepta que volverás conmigo! ¡Dilo! O te sacare as palabras a golpes.

— ¡No! Por favor, no ya no me golpees más, detente, ¡Me lastimas! ¡Nooooooooo, no más!

Al momento en que Hermione salía del elevador escucho los lastimeros gritos que provenían de su apartamento, enseguida reconoció la voz de Ginny, sin pensarlo sacó la varita y con un alohomora, abrió la puerta de su departamento, no lo pensó dos veces al ver que su amiga y cuñada era golpeada salvajemente, grito apuntando la varita hacia el agresor.

— ¡Expeliarmus!, ¡Diffindo! — al ver noqueado al agresor de Ginny, se dirigió hacia donde su amiga a duras penas se mantenía consiente, se encontraba sumamente golpeada, se acababa de acercar a ella y comenzaba a ver en qué condiciones se encontraba cuando se escuchó un ¡crack!

— ¡Sorpresa, Hermione, sorpresa! ¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí? ¿Ginny, Ginny, enana, qué te pasa? ¿Hermione, que sucede? — Ron estaba desconcertado, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, al ver a su hermana golpeada y a Marcus herido y también inconsciente, pensó que los habían asaltado o algo así —Hermione ¿Estas bien? ¿A ti no te hicieron nada? ¿Quién los ataco?

Marcus estaba despertando cuando Hermione le explicaba rápidamente lo que había escuchado, y después lo que había visto al entrar, Ron sin terminar de escuchar a su novia se abalanzó sobre Marcus, quien el último instante antes de que Ron lo atrapara se desapareció.

Harry se encontraba dentro de la bañera, empezaba a sentirse adormilado por el agua caliente que le había permitido relajarse muy lentamente, tomó un sorbo de una bebida que le habían llevado los elfos junto con la preparación del baño cuando se la vació encima por la sorpresa, un patronus en forma de un perro gigante se le apareció y le habló con la voz de Ron.

— Ven a San Mungo, es urgente, necesito de tu ayuda.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho salto de la bañera se cambió rápidamente y se desapareció, cuando apareció enfrene de la vitrina del local abandonado, inmediatamente entro por la puerta que aparentemente te estaba cerrada con candados, y al traspasar la puerta se encontró en la recepción del hospital, en ese momento de la chimenea iban saliendo el señor y la señora Weasley, al momento en que los vio se acercó a ellos, porque no tenía ni idea de cómo encontrar a Ron.

— Señor Weasley, señor, ¿Ustedes saben lo que le sucede a Ron? —dijo preocupado Harry, estaba punto de perder la paciencia, ese tipo de mensajes escuetos era muy característico de Ron, pero no podía saber si a él o a Hermione les había sucedido algo.

— Por aquí hijo, tranquilo, no sabemos bien que es lo que sucedió pero Ron esta ben, al arecer la que sufrió un accidente fue Ginny y Ron junto con Hermione la trajeron aquí, se encuentran en el tercer piso, vamos, ahí están los elevadores, Molly no te quedes atrás — dijo Arthur mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposa y la jalaba suavemente a su lado, quedando ella en medio de los dos.

Harry mientras subían en el elevador iba pensando en lo mucho que le importaba Ginny, al momento de saber que era ella la que estaba mal, é se sintió desesperado, sentía que el elevador subía muy lentamente y cuando se detenía para dejar bajar a las personas y subir más bufaba desesperado por que continuara el movimiento hacia su destino final y así saber que era lo que le estaba sucediendo a Ginny.

Por fin llegaron al tercer piso y él salto del elevador en busca de sus amigos, los encontró sentados en la sala de espera, Ron se veía descompuesto y Hermione sollozaba calladamente recargada en el pecho de él, quien la abrazaba suavemente.

Se acercó lentamente, tenían ganas de correr y saber lo que sucedía pero al mismo tiempo temía a lo que sus amigos le dijeran, si bien Ginny ya no lo quería a él, él seguía enamorado fervientemente de ella.

— Ron, Hermione, díganos que es lo que le sucedió a Ginny, ¿por qué no hablan de una vez?, digan donde se encuentra ella. — Molly Weasley, estaba perdiendo el control, no esperaba que Ron se quedara callado sin informarles inmediatamente después de que llegaron.

Aunque Ron se levantó del asiento en donde estaba desde el momento en que miró a Harry aparecer por las puertas del elevador, simplemente veía a los tres sin decirles nada. Ron no podía hablar, sentía que si trataba de articular palabra rompería en llanto, no sabía cómo decirle a su familia y su pequeña hermanita se encontraba muy grave, simplemente recordar lo que le habían dicho los mencionados acerca del estado de su hermana le causaba un tremendo dolor, ¿cómo se pondrían sus padres al saber que la vida de su hermana se encontraba en peligro?

Por fin al darse cuenta Hermione que su novio no era capaz de articular ninguna palabra, entre sollozos, empezó a explicarles lo que había sucedido desde el momento en que ella subió por el elevador de su departamento y al salir escuchó los desaforados gritos de Ginny, lo único que omitió fue que tanto ron como ella sabían perfectamente el nombre del atacante de Ginny, deberían ocultárselo a toda la familia, ya que la misma Ginny se los habían rogado con lágrimas en los ojos, le angustiaba pensar tan sólo que sus padres y hermanos supieran todas las vejaciones que Marcus le había hecho.

— Ginny está en el cuarto 302, pero aún hay medí magos con ella, nos pidieron que saliéramos mientras ellos terminaban de curarla, está sumamente golpeada al parecer tiene varias costillas rotas, además de un brazo y una pierna, le están realizando para ver si no hay heridas internas. — Explicó Ron con la voz sumamente afectada por las emociones y el coraje que sentía, había prometido no decirle nada a su familia pero en cuanto supiera que su hermana estaba bien saldría en busca del maldito del Marc y estaba seguro que con ayuda de su novia y Harry, pronto darían con él y lo harían pagar todo el sufrimiento de su hermana.

En cuanto sus padres supieron el número de habitación en el que su hija se encontraba, no esperaron escuchar más explicaciones se dirigieron hacia él y entraron sin pedir permiso, alrededor de la cama de su hija se encontraban cuatro medí magos los cuales cubrían totalmente la visión de Ginny, dos de los medí magos voltearon hacia ellos y les hicieron una seña de que salieran del cuarto, Arthur Weasley, tomó de la mano a su esposa y contrario a lo esperado por los medí magos se dirigieron hacia la cama de su hija, cuando llegaron junto a ellos, Arthur les dijo que eran los padres de Ginny.

— Muy bien, siendo así quédense aquí; ¿ustedes saben qué es lo que le sucedió a esta chica? — Preguntó el medimago que parecía ser el jefe de los otros tres, los señores Weasley que en ese momento les explicaron que ellos apenas habían enterado de lo sucedido.

— Por favor les ruego, díganme qué es lo que le sucede a mí hija, ¿porque no abre los ojos? —preguntaba angustiada Molly al ver a su hija que no se movía y que no abría los ojos al escuchar sus voces.

— Tranquilícese señora, le hemos dado unas pociones que la mantienen dormida y sin dolor, hemos tenido que acomodarle varios huesos que estaban rotos fuera de su lugar además estamos buscando si hay alguna hemorragia interna, los golpes que recibió su hija fueron tremendos, si su hijo y su nuera no la han traído tan rápido como lo hicieron quizá no podrían estarla contando entre ustedes ahora. — dijo seriamente el medimago. — Ahora necesita dormir y descansar, mañana despertar sin tanto dolor y probablemente en un par de días podrán llevarse a su casa.

Los medimagos salieron de la habitación, dejando a los señores Weasley con su hija y estando fuera, felicitaron a ron y a Hermione por la pronta respuesta y que hubiesen llegado con Ginny tan a tiempo de salvarle la vida.

— Ahora, ya me pueden decir ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Y ¿Por qué no quieren que tus padres se enteren Ronald? — decía Harry, miraba muy molesto a sus amigos que se portaban muy misteriosos en lo referente al accidente de Ginny.

— Muy bien Harry, te lo contaremos todos, pero necesitamos de tu más sincera promesa que mantendrás la boca cerrada hasta que terminemos y que después no les dirás nada a ninguno de mis hermanos, ¡Promételo! Ginny nos hizo prometer que no se lo contaríamos a nadie y desde el momento en que te lo digamos a ti estaremos rompiendo esa promesa pero estoy seguro que jamás nos perdonaría si los que se enteran fueran papa y mamá o alguno de mis hermanos. — decía muy serio Ron.

— Muy bien se los prometo, ahora me quieres decir que es lo que ocultan. —dijo molesto Harry, su jueguito lo estaba desesperando quería ver a Ginny y estos dos con sus juegos no se lo permitían.

Una vez que los chicos hubieron terminado de explicarle lo sucedido. Harry estaba muy serio, le costaba trabajo controlarse para terminar de escuchar lo que le decían sus amigo y no salir corriendo en busca del imbécil de Marcus y matarlo con sus propias manos, demostrarle lo que se siente que alguien más fuerte le parta la cara a golpes.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando los hermanos Weasley en pleno llegaron corriendo hasta donde se encontraban ellos tres, mientras Ron y Hermione se encargaban de explicar el estado de Ginny y de decir mil veces que no sabían que era lo que había pasado que cuando Hermione llego a su departamento la había encontrado desmallada, y que en eso llego Ron y que él la trajo al hospital cargándola pero que ella ya estaba bajo los efectos de las pociones que le habían administrado.

Harry después de saludar a todos los Weasley camino hacia el cuarto de su Ginny necesitaba verla aunque fuera un instante porque después partiría a desollar vivo al imbécil aquel.

Entro al cuarto seguido de los Weasley y Hermione, ahí estaba Ginny dormida, sus padres estaban junto a ella, Molly le acariciaba la mano y le decía cosas tiernas y dulces a al oído, Arthur solo estaba parado al lado de su esposa con una mano sobre su hombro y contemplaba a su hija que estaba dormida pero con un sueño intranquilo, se quejaba, y murmuraba monosílabos que no se entendían.

Harry se acercó a ella, y primero vio a los señores Weasley, como preguntándoles si podía acercarse más.

— Ella ha estado pronunciando tu nombre Harry, creo que te ha extrañado —le comento Molly, él solo asintió con la cabeza y le tomo la mano que quedaba del lado de donde él se acercó, y se agacho a hablarle al oído.

— Ginny, chiquita preciosa, tranquilízate, aquí estoy y no permitiré que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño.

Ginny se soltó de la mano de su mamá como si estuviera escuchándolo y lo abrazó, lo tomo del cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella, él se sorprendió un poco pero sonrió, lo hizo feliz el sentirse abrazado por ella; trato de retirarse y ella apretó más el abrazo, en eso entraron los chicos Weasley junto con Hermione y saludaron a todos, Harry un poco apenado por la situación en que estaba se soltó rápidamente de los brazos de Ginny y se enderezó, en ese momento ella empezó a gritar y a moverse desesperada, su mamá y papá trataban de detenerla y tranquilizarla diciéndole que se haría daño pero nada la calmaba, Harry la abrazó y le hablo al oído, su voz la calmo, y ella se acurruco más contra él.

Murmurando contra su pecho le dijo —No me dejes nunca, ¡Por favor! ¡Te amo! —volvió a quedarse dormida.

Harry, al oído de ella le prometió estar siempre, que no a volvería a dejar sola y que la cuidaría, se quedó recargada en él. Suavemente volvió a tratar de depositarla en la cama, hablándole al oído suavemente, pero ella se volvió a inquietar y lo abrasó fuertemente aferrándose a él.

— Harry por favor, no la sueltes, me imagino que es un poco incómodo para ti, y estarás cansado, pero mi hija esta solo tranquila si tú la abrazas y…—Harry interrumpió a Arthur Weasley sin hablar muy fuerte para no despertar ni alterar a Ginny.

— Señor, no se preocupe no la dejaré sola, y si ella está tranquila que la abrace, así me quedaré hasta que ella se recupere. —Dijo el chico seriamente, y todos pudieron ver la sinceridad en su mirada.

—Ron, perdona, pero te ayudaré en lo que había prometido en cuanto ella se recupere, ¿Estás de acuerdo amigo? —dijo dirigiéndose a su amigo que lo miraba pensativo y al mismo tiempo agradecido de que apoyara así a su hermanita.

— ¡Claro compañero! No te preocupes, mientras tanto empezaré por mi lado, y te comentare lo que averigüe o lo que consiga, ¿Qué opinas? —Preguntó Ron y Harry estaba por responder cuando Hermione lo interrumpió.

— No Ron yo te ayudaré, pediré un permiso especial en el hospital para faltar unos días y te ayudare en tus investigaciones y cunado Ginny esté mejor Harry se nos unirá si no hemos conseguido terminar el trabajo nosotros dos.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y miró significativamente a sus amigos, él sabía que siempre podían contar con Hermione. Todos los Weasleys los miraban sin comprender a que se referían, y se dieron cuenta que deberían dar una explicación, y el cerebro de Hermione iba a mil por hora tratando de encontrar una explicación creíble a que ella interviniera en una misión de los chicos ya que ellos eran aurores y ella no.

— Si se trata de un trabajo de ustedes ¿Cómo es que Hermione te ayudará Ronald? —pregunto muy serio Bill.

— Es que no se trata de un trabajo del Ministerio, es algo personal, mío —dijo inmediatamente Harry —Durante nuestra misión en Australia, conocimos personas que conocieron a la familia de mi Papá, y nos dijeron que aún queda una rama de la familia, y nos dieron algunos datos, pero debemos confirmarlos. Así que Ron y Hermione me ayudaran en lo que yo me quedó con Ginny, ellos saben que es muy importante para mí, para eso íbamos a aprovechar los días de descanso que nos dieron.

Ron y Hermione se sorprendieron de lo rápido que había pensado Harry, aunque no veían muy convencidos a los hermanos de Ron, Molly hizo que toda la sospecha que pudieron haber despertado en todos se disipara cuando le dijo a Harry.

—Muchísimas gracias Harry, me imagino que eso ha de ser importante para ti, aunque no recuerdo que nadie de la familia de tu padre le sobreviviera, ya que él fue hijo único, pero quizá, por la rama de sus padres aún haya más, ¡ojalá y los encuentres hijo; lamento mucho que mmi hija te esté deteniendo en tu búsqueda.

—No es ningún sacrificio ni lo estoy haciendo obligado, sólo que si agradezco que Hermione y Ron se tomen esa molestia por mí. —Respondió convencido Harry.

El chico se había terminado acomodado recargado en la cabecera de la cama, y con Ginny recostada en su regazo y con los abrazos lo tenía de la cintura en una forma posesiva, de manera que no la fuera a dejar mientras dormía. Ron y Hermione se despidieron de todos diciendo que regresarían más tarde a ver como seguía Ginny y para decirle a Harry lo que hubiesen descubierto.

— Marcus, Marcus… —al momento en que Harry escucho que ella llamaba a su novio, se molestó muchísimo y trato de soltarse y ella volvió a apretar el abrazo y a decir — ¡No! ¡Te lo suplico no me abandones! — Y se aferró a su cintura, Harry se quedó quieto y le dijo al oído que todo estaba bien y que no la dejaría, pero una lágrima escapó de sus ojos, era a Marcus al que ella pensaba que estaba abrazando, a pesar de lo que el idiota le había hecho, ella lo amaba y ahora estaba aferrándose a él. Escondió su lágrima a los ojos de los padres de Ginny y sólo se recargo en la cabecera de la cama como si estuviera dormitando. En esta posición escucho lo que los Weasley platicaban.

—Mamá con todo esto se me había olvidado preguntar ¿Alguien le avisó a Marcus? Escuchaste que lo está llamando, creo que confunde a Harry con él. —Comentó Persi.

—Ya se le envió una lechuza y Ron dijo que se pasaría a su casa a avisarle y lo buscaría también en el trabajo, así que me imagino que no debe de tardar mucho. —dijo la matriarca de los Weasley.

En eso estaban cuando entro un grupo de medimagos a la habitación y la que parecía ser la jefa del grupo, de forma muy déspota les hablo.

— ¡No debe de haber tanta gente en el cuarto! Y ¡Tu chico! Bájate de la cama que está prohibido subirse a las camas, y además que espectáculo están dando. ¡la hora de visita se ha terminado, por favor salgan todos de la habitación.

Harry se puso rojo como la grana ante las palabras de la medimaga y se bajó de la cama tan rápido que Ginny no tuvo tiempo de agarrarlo, al sentirse con los brazos vacíos y dejar de aspirar el olor de Harry se desesperó y sin despertar, comenzó a llorar, y a gritar que no la abandonara, se movía mucho en la cama y todos temieron que se hiciera daño.

Harry ignorando a la medimaga volvió a abrazarla y a hablarle al oído diciéndole que todo estaba bien y que no se iría de su lado. Que ahí permanecería mientras ella lo necesitará, la medimaga estaba a punto de protestar cuando, Arthur Weasley, quien regularmente era muy tranquilo y respetuoso de las reglas por más tontas que fueran, en esta ocasión no se detuvo y muy molesto se dirigió a la medimaga.

— Miré, señorita, si mi hija se siente tranquila y a gusto con que Harry la éste abrazando, ni usted ni nadie va a hacer que éste chico se vaya o deje a mi hija. Si es necesario hablare con Rogelio, el director del hospital para que permita que Harry este con mi hija, tiene razón en eso de que somos muchos y que la jora de visita se acabó y nos vamos los demás, pero si Harry acepta y quiere se quedara con mi hija. Niños, Molly salgamos. ¡Señorita!, por favor vamos con Rogelio. Harry no te preocupes, yo arreglare todo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, y vio como salieron todos los Weasley de la habitación, si era necesario abusar de su fama lo haría pero no permitiría que Ginny sufriera solo por las reglas del hospital, además si sólo lo estaba confundiendo con Marcus, tampoco ahora era importante, lo que ahora importaba era ella, su salud y tranquilidad.

Mientras tanto, la familia de Ginny esperaba a Arthur que regresará de la dirección, a la medimaga que había regañado a Harry no le pareció mucho que Arthur se hubiese referido al señor director por su nombre de pila, no creía que esa familia pudiese conocer realmente al director y menos ser amigos de él.

— ¡Hola, Arthur! ¿Cómo está la familia? ¿Qué es lo que te trae por acá? Espero que no sea la enfermedad de alguno de ellos. —saludó el directo a Arthur Weasley con la camaradería de un viejo amigo.

—Lamentablemente sí, Rogelio, disculpa que te moleste, pero resulta que a mi hija la trajeron el día de hoy, al parecer sufrió un accidente y se encuentra ahora sedada, ya la tendieron y la atendieron muy bien gracias, ero es por otra situación que me atrevo a molestarte —Arthur se mojó los labios — mi hija aunque que esta sedada, se pone muy inquieta si Harry Potter se aleja de ella, él fue el único que pudo controlarla, y ella se encuentra abrazada a él, en cuanto él trata de soltarse de ella y dejarla sobre la cama ella grita se desespera y temo que se lastime, hace un momento, lego la ronda de cambio de turno, y una medimaga que parece ser la jefa del grupo se molestó mucho y regaño a Harry por que se encontraba sentado en la cama abrazando a mi hija, ella dijo que estaba prohibido que los familiares de los pacientes se sentaran o acostaran en las camas y que estaban dando un espectáculo, él solo la abrazaba, además nos hecho del cuarto, yo entiendo que se acabó la hora de la visita, pero creo que hay modos más educados de decirlo. No pido muchas concesiones, sólo que permitas que Harry esté con mi hija y que no lo molesten por ello.

El director lo miró muy serio, y de pronto se dirigió al interfono que había en su escritorio.

—Magda, por favor dile a la medimaga Montgomery que pase un momento.

Toc, toc, se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, él respondió.

—Adelante señorita Montgomery, pase la estamos esperando. —una vez que la medimaga se encontraba dentro de la habitación —cierre la puerta, primero que nada la he mandado a llamar, porque me gustaría que me hiciera un favor —dijo muy serio el director.

—Lo que usted ordene Sr. Director —la chica estaba muy seria y miraba Arthur con cierta aversión.

—Necesita ser un poco más humana, ya se lo había dicho antes, independiente que Arthur Weasley sea uno de mis mejores amigos, y por lo tanto quiera que en un momento como este en que su hija está enferma, y nosotros podemos suavizar un poco el momento difícil que están pasando, su yerno el Señor Harry Potter, no estaba haciendo nada malo únicamente, abrazaba y consolaba a su esposa, no veo nada de malo en ello. ¡Y dese cuenta! Estamos hablando de la hija de mi mejor amigo y la esposa del niño que vivió dos veces y liberó al mundo del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos y usted lo regaña y avergüenza, por una simple regla del hospital que fácilmente puede ser pasada por alto. Y una cosa más señorita antes de que se disculpe y se vaya, la familia y amigos de la señora Weasley, pueden, y repito pueden estar en su habitación el tiempo que ellos deseen y venir a verla o quedarse con ella a la hora y el tiempo que lo quieran, ¿Entendió? Señorita Montgomery. —Puntualizó el director de San Mungo. — ¡Ah! Una cosa más, sea más humana, es todo. — termino.

—Con su permiso, señor. —dijo la medimaga, que estaba roja de la vergüenza de que la hubiesen regañado enfrente de Arthur.

—Un momento, le dije que tenía que disculparse por su actitud —las palabras del director desconcertaron a la medimaga y le apenaron al señor Weasley quien intervino inmediatamente.

—No, Rogelio, eso no es necesario, estoy seguro que la señorita solo cumplía con su deber, si yo me atrevía a ve3nir a verte, es porque necesito que me hagas el favor de pasar por alto unas reglas no por quejarme de tu personal.

La medimaga miró agradecida al señor Weasley, y de ese modo le fue máss sencillo dirigirse a él.

—Señor Weasley, sírvase recibir mis sinceras disculpas y hacerlas extensivas a su familia y yerno y, si en algún momento fui grosera no fue mi intensión, y con usted dice solo trataba de hacer mi trabajo y de cumplir con las reglas. Con su permiso —sin agregar más se dirigió a la puerta y salió del despacho del directo.

—Bien pues no te molesto más Rogelio, sé que estas muy ocupado y lamento mucho haber venido a importunarte. —le tendió la mano el señor Weasley a el directo y éste la tomo con una sonrisa sincera.

—espero Arthur que ahora que tenemos aquí a tu hija nos veamos en algún otro momento, desde la boda de tu hijo Bill no hemos convivido mucho, y aunque se que no es un momento agradable espero que cuando la tormenta pase podamos reunirnos y festejar la recuperación de tu hija.

—Por supuesto que así será, es más deja que le diga a Molly y nos pondremos de acuerdo para que vayas con tu esposa a comer a la casa. —le respondió Arthur Weasley.

—me encanta la cocina de tu mujer Arthur, así que te hare cumplir tu palabra —dijo el director y le volvió a estrechar la mano a Arthur. Sin más se despidieron y el señor Weasley regreso a donde se encontraba su familia esperándolo.

En la sala de espera del tercer piso, todos los Weasley estaban sentados en compañía de sus respectivas parejas, sólo Charley que no tenía novia, estaba sentado abrazando a su mamá. Arthur regreso a su lado y les comunico lo que el director le había dicho, así que podrían estar un poco más de tiempo con Ginny y Harry. Todos contentos regresaron al interior de la habitación.

Harry se encontraba aún, abrazando a Ginny y ella abrazada a él. Cuando vio que todos regresaban, les sonrió, pero su sonrisa era triste, se debía a que Ginny había seguido llamando a Marcus y solo cuando él le hablaba y apretaba su abrazo ella se calmaba. Pareció que nadie noto la tristeza del chico.

— ¡Demonios! —dijo de prono Arthur, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo. —Me acabo de dar cuenta de que hubo un mal entendido, y yo no lo aclaré, espero que no le cause problemas después a Ginny porque… —de pronto fue interrumpido por la voz enfurecida de su hijo menos que entró a la habitación gritándole a Harry.

— ¡Harry Potter! Se suponía que la protegerías, ¿Cómo has permitido que él venga? ¿Qué este al lado de mi hermana después de lo que le hizo? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde se esconde? —gritaba enojado Ron y empujaba a sus hermano y a su padre en afán de llegar enfrente de Harry.

— ¡Ronald Billius Weasley!, ¿Me quieres explicar porque saliste corriendo y me dejaste en la recepción como idiota? —Hermione había entrado después de él a la habitación y se veía bastante enojada.

Todos los pelirrojos y Harry veían desconcertados a los dos chicos que habían llegado en ese momento, ate los gritos de ambos Ginny se movió inquieta y Harry molesto con sus amigos por su actitud, la abrazo más fuerte y protectoramente, hablándole al oído y diciéndole cosas que nade más que ella podía escuchar, pero eran tan efectivas que se quedaba tranquila y quieta inmediatamente.

—Es ¿qué acaso no escuchaste a los medimagos en la recepción? Dijeron que mi Papá había pedido un permiso especial, para que el marido de mi Ginny pudiese permanecer todo el tiempo con ella y ¡Compartir la misma cama! ¿Dónde está Marcus? —preguntó más calmado.

—Eso era lo que trataba de explicar ahora que llegaste gritando y me interrumpiste… Pero ¿Por qué le gritaste a Harry todo eso? Es que ¿Acaso fue Marcus quien le hizo esto a Ginny? —dijo el Arthur, mirando a su hijo.

George, quien era el que más cerca tenía a Ron lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, y lo empujo contra la pared, y a él s ele unieron los demás hermanos, pero fue Charlie quien hablo.

— ¡Fue ese desgraciado quien la golpe! —más que una pregunta era una aseveración, Ginny se movió bruscamente al escuchar la voz de su hermano molesto, y se quejó al lastimarse con el movimiento. Harry volvió a hablarle al oído, pero esta vez ella se medió despertó, con ojos somnolientos lo miró y le sonrió.

— Harry, te amo —dijo y volvió a quedarse profundamente dormida con una sonrisa en los labios y abrazada fuertemente a él.

Cuando Ginny despertó George soltó a Ron y todos se quedaron mirando a su hermana y a Harry, quien se puso de mil colores, las palabras de Ginny lo habían hecho muy feliz, pero sabía que quizá era efecto de las pociones para dormir, ella se la había pasado llamando a Marcus.

— ¡afuera todos! —ordenó Molly Weasley, nadie dijo nada, solo obedecieron lentamente —Harry, hijo, sé que lo que ella dijo ha sido verdad desde que ella tenía 10 años, nunca supimos porque decidió irse a vivir con ese mequetrefe, pero ahora que su subconsciente es el que habla sé que es verdad y aun te ama, si tú también la más a ella como creo que es, díselo, no permitas que más tonterías o malos entendidos los sigan separando. —sin decir más salió de la habitación siguiendo a el resto de su familia.

Harry abrazado a la pelirroja, dijo con un poco más de volumen, —Ginny, mi amor, te amo, y te he amado desde el primer día en que te vi, sólo que estoy tan siego que no me di cuenta, y por cobarde he estado a punto de perderte, te prometo que luchare por ti, por tu amor, porque te amo —ella pareció haber escuchado y entendido las palabras de Harry por que se sonrió y murmuró —también yo te amo mi amor, mi Harry.

Las palabras de la pelirroja alegraron mucho al chico, aunque no sabía si ella realmente se había despertado y lo había escuchado, pero pareciera que solo era parte de su delirio por las pociones de sueño.

Mientras tanto fuera de la habitación en la sala de espera, los Weasley atacaban con preguntas a Ron y a Hermione, que solo se limitaba a ver a Ron con ojos de pistola.

—No dijimos nada porque Ginny nos lo rogó, fue la única forma en que acepto que la trajéramos al hospital, ella no quería que ustedes se enteraran —se defendía Ron.

—Tu obligación era decirnos lo que sucedió, ¿Hace cuánto que pasa esto? Hermione, tu eres su mejor amiga ¿Estabas enterada de que ese animal abusaba de mi princesa? —preguntó muy molesto Arthur a Hermione, quien por fin habló.

—No lo sé señor Weasley, hace mucho que no podía hablar dos palabras a solas con ella, el desgraciado siempre estaba ahí cuando se me ocurría ir a visitarlos, no nos dejaba ni en la cocina solas, y Ginny parecía estar de acuerdo en que el tipo nos siguiera a todas partes, porque nunca le decía nada, ahora pienso que era miedo lo que ella le tenía. —Explico Hermione, estaba entre apenada y enojada por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que le sucedía a su amiga, cuando ella había dado claras señales de que algo le pasaba.

— ¡Muy bien Papá! ¡Ya es mucha plática y anda de acción! ¡Vamos en su busca!, —dijo Persi, y se dio la media vuelta decidido a salir del Hospital en busca del tipo que había abusado de su hermana.

—¡Espera Persi! Tenemos que planear a donde lo buscaremos y tenemos que turnarnos para estar con Ginny, montaremos guardias de manera que nunca este sola, por lo menos mientras se encuentra hospitalizada en casa será más fácil no dejarla sola. —dijo Arthur, a lo que todos respondieron con una afirmación de cabeza.

Después de haberse puesto de acuerdo en cómo se turnarían para no dejar sola a Ginny y así evitar que Marcus Williams, volviese a acercársele, entraron al cuarto donde Harry continuaba diciéndole cosas la oído a Ginny, y ésta, aun durmiendo sonreía.

— Harry, estamos enterados de todo, y creo que, bueno sus intenciones fueron buenas, y te agradezco, les agradecemos a los tres lo que intentaron hacer por ella, pero nunca debieron ocultarnos la verdad de lo que estaba sucediendo; ahora bien, hemos decidido lo siguiente y si en algo no estás de acuerdo dilo sin temor que trataremos de acoplarnos. Hicimos horarios, para buscar al imbécil ese y para que Ginny no este sola en ningún momento —Harry asintió con la cabeza y Arthur Weasley prosiguió —esta noche, Tú, Ron y Hermione se quedarán con ella ya que al parecer sigue sin querer separarse de ti, por la mañana vendrán a relevarlos Molly y Charlie, Bill, Fleur y George vendrán al medio día a relevarlos a ellos dos y saliendo del trabajo, vendremos Persi y yo; nos reuniremos todos aquí y compartiremos la información que tengamos, y volveremos a hacer los roles de acuerdo a nuestras ocupaciones. Persi y yo pediremos mañana mismo nuestras vacaciones y así podremos dedicar todo nuestro tiempo a dar con el desgraciado que le hizo esto a mi bebe.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que han planeado, sólo que yo no me moveré de aquí mientras Ginny me siga necesitando, si cuando despierte decide que ya no me quiere a su lado o que ya no me necesitará, gustoso dedicare el cien por ciento de mi tiempo a localizar a Marcus y hacerlo pagar.

Todos asintieron ante las palabras de Harry, no era ningún secreto que el chico estaba enamorado de Ginny, así que no les extraño en ningún momento su actitud, Ron y Hermione sabían muy bien que sería mejor para Marcus que lo encontrara cualquiera de los otros de la familia y no Harry, porque solo en otra ocasión habían visto la mirada de Harry que ahora ponía cada vez que se acordaba del novio de Ginny, y el que la había provocado ahora estaba muerto, Voldemort había sido el único merecedor de esa mirada así que no desearían estar en sus zapatos si era hallado por Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

_**BUENO DEBO DECIR QUE USARE LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA DE HARRY POTTER LOS CUALES SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K.R. Y CREO QUE TAMBIEN DE LA WB Y SON SOLO ELLOS LOS QUE GANAN MUCHO DINERO, AQUÍ UNICAMENTE PARTICIPAMOS CON EL AFAN DE SACAR UN POCO DE IMAGINACIÓN Y DE ESTRESS DE LA VIDA DIARIA.**_

**CAPITULO 2.**

**UN NUEVO DÍA, UN VIEJO AMOR CON UNA NUEVA ESPERANZA.**

En el cuarto de Ginny todos se quedaron pronto dormidos, estaban cansados y habían sido muchas emociones, Harry poco a poco fue resbalándose en la cama, hasta quedar acostado y Ginny recostada en el pecho de él.

Nadie molesto a los chicos durante toda la noche, pudieron dormir descansar, Ginny con una sonrisa en los labios dormía con el aroma de Harry dándole tranquilidad y seguridad, ese olor la hacía sentir feliz, ella no sabía si dormía y era un sueño o si Marcus la había asesinado a golpes, pero si había muerto ella ahora se encontraba en el cielo.

Los rayos del sol de la mañana la despertaron, no sabía dónde se encontraba, miro a un lado y vio a su hermano dormido en la cama de al lado, abrazado a Hermione, y después volteo a su lado, pensaba que iba a encontrar al abusivo de Marcus, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, quien la tenía posesivamente abrazada era nada más ni nada menos que Harry, su Harry siendo más exactos.

No comprendía que estaba sucediendo, le dolía mucho todo el cuerpo, intento incorporarse y cuando intento soltarse del abrazo de Harry éste dormido aun, apretó el abrazo para no dejarla que se fuera, ella sonrió, la forma posesiva en que él la tenía y que no la dejase quitarse de ahí, era una forma de despertar con la cual ella había soñado muchas veces.

—Mi pequeño amor, tranquila yo te cuido, no te angusties nadie te hará ningún daño, porque yo no se lo permitiré. —dormido Harry hablaba suavemente, de la misma manera en que la había consolado toda la noche.

Ginny se dio cuenta que no había soñado nada de aquello, que todo era verdad y que Harry durante toda la noche la había estado abrazando y diciéndole que la amaba. No soporto más las ganas y poniéndose sobre el pecho del chico, alcanzó sus labios, besándolo muy suavemente pero de una manera firme, diciéndole cuantas ganas había tenido de besarlo, desde que le dio su regalo de 17 años no lo había vuelto a besar y cuanto extrañaba sus labios.

Harry, respondió al beso, al principios dormido, pero mientras se iba profundizando la caricia, despertó y no tuvo fuerzas de rechazar a su pequeña pecosa, la amaba y había estado muy preocupado por ella, no quería que ese beso terminara. Pero tuvieron que separarse para respirar, Ginny levanto la mirada los ojos de él estaban abiertos y la miraban con amor. Las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de rojo.

—Harry, yo…

—Tranquila mi vida, te amo, por favor no te arrepientas de que nos besáramos, a menos de que… —se armó de valor para completar la frase, aunque le dolía como si clavaran una daga en el pecho —a menos de que hayas estado soñando que era a Marcus al que besabas.

Ginny lo miró sorprendida al principio, pero después le sonrió, no dijo nada, simplemente bajo la cabeza y volvió a besarlo, mientras lo hacía con sus labios pegados a él le decía:

—Harry, te amo, y me moría de ganas de besarte, a ti y solo a ti Harry Potter.

— ¡Hey! Ustedes dos, que no estoy pintado, Harry James Potter Evans, no te aproveches de mi hermanita. —Ron desde la cama de al lado comenzó a gritar furioso y sus gritos despertaron asustada a Hermione.

—Ron, demonios ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? —le dijo a su novio que seguía mirando a su mejor amigo y a su hermana quienes dejaron de besarse al momento en que Ron comenzara a gritarles.

—Lo siento Ron, pero sabes bien que amo a tu hermana y si ella me corresponde nada ni nadie evitara de nuevo que este con ella —dijo Harry dirigiéndose a su amigo de la cama vecina, en ese momento iban entrando la señora Weasley y Charlie quienes alcanzaron a escuchar al chico.

— ¡Vaya, por fin! —dijo un sonriente Charlie.

— ¡Qué felicidad! Por fin te has decidido hijo, no puedo creer que debiera pasar todo esto para que se dieran cuenta los dos d sus sentimientos y más aún que se decidieran a decírselos y demostrarlos —dijo la señora Weasley acercándose a su hija y dándole un beso.

Harry se levantó inmediatamente de la cama, de una forma tan rápida que Ginny no pudo detenerlo, solo alcanzo a tomarlo de la mano que él uso para recargarse en la cama y levantarse, Harry no intento soltarse, miraba un poco azorado a Charlie y a Ron, sabía muy bien que eran muy sobreprotectores los hermanos de Ginny, pero había decidido defender el amor que sentía por ella y al parecer era bien correspondido, de lo que no tenía ni idea era entonces por qué había preferido Ginny a Marcus.

—Bueno enana, tenemos que hablar, muy seriamente —dijo Charlie viendo a su hermana —primero que nada quisiéramos que nos explicaras que fue exactamente lo que te sucedió… Y por favor no vayas a mentir porque aunque quiero escuchar tu versión creo que todos conoceos la verdad de lo sucedido.

Ginny volteó a ver a ver a Ron y a Hermione, ambos bajaron la mirada n pudiendo sostener la de a pelirroja.

—Pues si ya la saben, lo lamento, por lo visto nunca debí confiar en ustedes, me extraña muchísimo más de ti Hermione, pensé que eras realmente mi mejor amiga —Ginny la miró con furia.

—Deja de decirle eso a Hermione, no dijo nada ella, fui yo quien me fui de la lengua, no a propósito, claro está, pero a mí se me salió. —Ron defendió inmediatamente a su novia que ya estaba llorando por la acusación de su amiga.

—Ginny perdóname, yo no pude detener a Ron, en verdad él no quiso decirles nada, pero ya conoces el genio de tu hermano. —se justificó un poco Hermione.

— ¡Ginevra! —grito la señora Weasley —que bonito, reclamándoles a ellos por habernos dicho, cuando quien debió habernos contado todo eras tú, no entiendo ¿Cómo ha sido posible que permitas un abuso así? ¿Qué no sabías que cualquiera de tus hermanos tu padre o yo misma te habríamos defendido? ¿Por qué no confiaste en nosotros? —para cuando Molly termino de hacer la última pregunta ya estaba sollozando, gruesas y grandes lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas; Ginny se levantó rápidamente y sin hacer caso del punzante dolor que sintió en su pierna derecha abrazo a su madre.

—Perdóname mamá, pero me daba vergüenza decirles que Marcus me golpeaba, yo… —No pudo seguir hablando, la vergüenza y el llanto se lo impedían.

— Haber, haber enana, vergüenza ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no somos para eso los hermanos mayores? Para defenderte, ¡mira que tienes seis!, bueno cinco pero que te amamos y Fred te aseguro que si pudiera también vendría a hacerlo.

A la mención del hermano muerto todos pusieron cara de tristeza, Harry continuaba sintiéndose culpable de la muerte de tantos por no haber descubierto muchísimo antes la solución para terminar la guerra antes, así que ante la tristeza de todos por el recuerdo del Weasley muerto una punzada de vergüenza lo aguijoneó.

Ginny por el esfuerzo de levantarse comenzó a respirar rápida y superficialmente, el color se le fue de la cara y estuvo a punto de desmayarse, Harry brincó la cama y el tomo en sus brazos, ella le sonrió a su madre.

—Creo que me canse, no te preocupes Harry —él le sonrió y la puso suavemente sobre la cama, al hacerlo ella puso un gesto de dolor. Las costillas aún no habían soldado totalmente y con el esfuerzo de levantarse de la cama habían vuelto a romperse.

— Bueno, creo que ustedes tres jovencitos deben de ir se a descansar por que no han de haber dormido muy bien en toda la noche —dijo la señora Weasley paseando la mirada por cada uno de ellos.

—Harry, por favor no te vayas, a menos de que, estés muy cansado —pidió tímidamente Ginny.

—No te preocupes, me quedaré contigo, si a tu mamá no le molesta —respondió Harry serio.

Hermione y Ron se despidieron, no hicieron ningún comentario únicamente miraron significativamente a Harry, ellos se fueron.

Todo el día Ginny la paso dormida pero aferrada a la mano de Harry, no quería que él s e fuera y Harry sabía que deberían hablar; eran muchas las cosas que tenían que aclarar y una de esas cosas más importantes eran sus sentimientos.

Cuando llegó la tarde, la señora Weasley y Charlie se retiraron y en su lugar llegaron Bill, Fleur y George; Ginny despertó a comer un poco y volvió a pedirle a Harry que no la dejara y se quedó nuevamente dormida.

—Harry, dijo mi mamá que no has ido a comer en todo el día y creo que tampoco lo hiciste ayer, así que ve ahora nosotros tres nos quedaremos con Ginny —George se acercó a Harry mientras le daba el recado de su mamá.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de la silla donde había estado el resto del día, Ginny al sentirlo se despertó, y con ojos angustiados miró a Harry, que le sonrió.

—Cálmate preciosa, no pasa nada, únicamente iré a comer algo a la cafetería del hospital y regresaré enseguida —le dijo a ella mientras le soltaba la mano que lo aferraba, ella parecía no entender que solo bajaría a la cafetería.

—No me dejes, llévame contigo por favor —las palabras salieron con angustia de su boca.

—Ginny, nosotros estaremos aquí a tu lado y nadie te hará daño nunca —dijo Bill preocupado por su hermana.

— ¡No! Por favor llévame contigo, no me dejes. —Ginny parecía perdida.

Todos los chicos veían a Ginny tristes, se daban cuenta que no estaba bien, algo estaba pasando en ella porque siempre había sido muy fuerte y ni siquiera había sido llorona cuando era una bebe, en cambia ahora parecía tan frágil. Temerosa abrazada a Harry.

—Tranquilízate preciosa, te aseguro que no me moveré de aquí si así eres feliz y estas tranquila. No te muevas demasiado ni hagas esfuerzos o te lastimaras y tundras que permanecer más tiempo aquí, por favor Ginny tranquila. —Decía un poco desesperado Harry pues ella no hacía caso de su voz, todos sabían que las pociones que le habían administrado los sanadores, no permitían que ella tuviese una conciencia total de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y quizá eso era lo que ahora sucedía.

Nuevamente quedo Harry debajo de ella en la cama, y eso la hizo quedar completamente tranquila, no trato de volver a salir de la habitación, y los hermanos de Ginny comprendieron que mejor sería que le trajeran algo de comer a Harry y así mantendrían quieta a su hermana.

Harry dentro de todo se sentía feliz de tener en sus brazos a la pelirroja que lee había robado el corazón, pero al mismo tiempo estaba triste pensaba en cuando ella despertara y volviese a arrepentirse de estar con él. Sabía muy bien que tenían muchas cosas que aclarar pero no sabía cómo haría para comenzar a aclararlas de cualquier manera ya tendría tiempo de pensar y de abordar las cosas de la mejor forma posible.

Se llegó la noche y por fin llegaron todos incluyendo al sr. Weasley y Persi, y por la cara de Ron, Harry pudo darse cuenta que había avanzado en las investigaciones a algo positivo.

Una vez más trato de dejar a Ginny un momento y la reacción de la pelirroja no se hizo esperar, comenzó a llorar desesperada y se encogió sobre sí misma adoptando una posición fetal, Harry inmediatamente la tomo en sus brazos y le hablo con amor.

Al ver que no podía salir todos decidieron entrar y hablar ahí, cuando por fin comenzaron a rendir sus informes, los que más resultados positivos obtuvieron, fueron Hermione y Ron; por lo que todos esperaron a que ellos explicaran la línea de investigación habían seguido.

—Fuimos a revisar la casa de Ginny y, descubrimos que las cosas de él estaban revueltas completamente, parecía que hubiese hecho una maleta de prisa y salió corriendo de ahí, después acudimos a su trabajo y nos dijeron que se había reportado enfermo, después fuimos a la casa de sus padres pero nadie nos abrió y una vecina nos dijo que la familia entera había salido de viaje, que les habían dejado encargada la casa porque probablemente tardarían en volver. Marcus… —Ron fue interrumpido por un grito ahogado de terror que salió de la garganta de Ginny a la mención de ese nombre.

Harry la abrazo y le dijo entre murmullos que todo estaba bien que no pasaba nada que nadie la volvería a lastimar.

—Creo que deberemos hablar en otro lugar, Harry lo siento tu tendrás que esperar por los resultados de todo esto. — El padre de Ginny salió delante de todos los Weasley después de haber dicho esas palabras.

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió a seguir tranquilizando a Ginny, de todos modos Marcus tendría que esperar a que él pudiese dejar a Ginny segura en su casa.

Muy pronto llego la mañana Harry observo como salía el sol, él tenía a Ginny acurrucada en sus brazos, con la cabeza recargada en su pecho y dormía tranquilamente, su respiración era compasada. No había despertado ni siquiera cuando los sanadores le administraban las pócimas.

Cuando comenzaba a amanecer él se quedó dormido, estaba cansado, sus brazos le dolían, pero no se atrevía a soltarla por miedo a que ella volviese a lastimarse al moverse.

Ginny despertó cuando ya había avanzado un poco la mañana, no le dolía nada, todos los dolores de los días anteriores se habían esfumado, sintió el olor de la colonia de Harry, volteó hacia arriba para poder contemplar su cara, una fina barba de 2 días sin rasurarse asomaba a su cara, se veía cansado a pesar de estar dormido, ella no podía recordar que era lo que había pasado esos dos últimos días. Ni entendía porque se encontraba acostada ente los brazos de él. No le molestaba, por el contrario se sentía sumamente cómoda en esa posición. Miró hacia la cama de junto, ahí se encontraba su cuñada y su hermano Ron durmiendo apaciblemente, abrazados, parecían muy tranquilo, al moverse Harry despertó.

— Buenos días preciosa. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? —pregunto él un poco adormilado pero con una voz de verdadera preocupación.

— Buenos días Harry, no, no me duele nada, pero, ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —pregunto ella sin tratar de soltar el abrazo del chico.

El trato de incorporarse y de alejarse al comprender que ella ahora estaba totalmente consciente y despierta, pero ella se lo impidió, abrazándolo un poco más fuerte y entrelazando sus piernas a las de él.

—Te pregunte que hacíamos aquí, no te dije que te fueras o que me molestara como estamos, —dijo ella con una pícara sonrisa en sus labios.

— Eh bueno yo, tu, es que, no sé si recuerdas que sufriste un accidente, —dijo Harry más en forma de pregunta que de aseveración.

— No, no recuerdo nada de los último 3 días, solo… —su cara se tiño de un rojo subido que competía con el color de sus cabellos, — sólo recuerdo que estuve en casa con Marcus… —al nombrarlo, tembló un poco y Harry se puso muy rígido, e instintivamente dejo de abrazarla. —yo, no, no te alejes por favor. —dijo simplemente ella.

Harry regreso a la posición anterior, y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, pensaba dejar que ella se tranquilizara, pero necesitaba que ella le dijera que era lo que había pasado y desde cuando pasaba por que no quería aceptar que hubiese sido algo frecuente y que ella nunca se hubiese sincerado y pedido ayuda.

—Bien preciosa, ahora necesitamos hablar ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? ¿Dónde fue tu accidente y cómo llegaste al departamento de Hermione? —preguntó él, tratando de aparentar que no sabía la realidad de las cosas. Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaban despiertos y se hizo la dormida ara no interrumpirlos, ella sabía que se debían esas explicaciones y le pareció muy tierno que Harry se hiciera el desentendido para que ella no se sintiera avergonzada.

—No, no lo recuerdo Harry, perdóname, pero no recuerdo que es lo que ha pasado —ella estaba tartamudeando lo que hizo que él se diera cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo.

—Bien, pero me gustaría saber si es que Marcus estaba contigo, y si hay que buscarlo porque le hemos enviado mensajes diciéndole que estas hospitalizada y ninguno de nosotros hemos podido comunicarnos con él ¿Será posible que este lastimado también? —dijo él de forma casual, y volvió a notar que ella al nombrarlo se ponía a temblar sin poder controlar el temblor.

—No, no estaba conmigo, digo no está herido, yo… —ella continuaba tartamudeando.

Harry supuso que no le diría lo que en realidad había sucedido, pero sentía la necesidad de saber el porqué, ella no había tenido confianza en el si se suponía era su mejor amigo y con el que más confianza tenia después de Hermione por supuesto.

—Ginny, creo que hay algunas cosas que deberías de contarnos, yo pensé que éramos amigos, hora puedo ver que me equivoque, lo que no comprendo es porque mi voz te calmaba y te hacia que te tranquilizaras y ahora porque no quieres que me baje de la cama, si n me tienes confianza. —apuntalo él, quería chantajearla un poco para que ella le contara lo que ya sabía y así tener un pretexto para ir y matar a golpes al tal Marcus.

—Harry, te quiero mucho y confió en ti, ahora tienes la muestra, estoy en tus brazos a pesar de que mi hermano está al lado de nuestra cama, no creo que quieras que yo sea quien se declare, no quiero saber nada más de Marcus, y por favor no me hagas que te lo cuente; me avergüenza el solo recordar las cosas, Hermione y Ron lo saben porque… —su voz se quebró con un sollozo y un estremecimiento al empezar a llorar.

—No, por favor no llores, además no tienes porqué sentir vergüenza de nada ante mí, mi amor no llores, te amo chiquita preciosa. Deja de llorar y haber cuéntame. —Harry no se había dado cuenta de sus palabras, las había dicho con el corazón pero no pasaron inadvertidas para la pelirroja que dejo de llorar inmediatamente y levanto la cabeza que había escondido en el pecho de él; lo miró muy sorprendida y él le sonrió.

—Harry tu… ¿Qué? —pregunto ella tratando de saber si había soñado lo que creyó escuchar.

—Que yo te amo, a eso te referías cuando me preguntas ¿Qué dije?

—Sí, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en decírmelo?

—Bueno yo… Yo te lo dije desde que estabas en quinto, por si no lo recuerdas fuiste mi novia, pero cuando se terminó la guerra… Pues nunca tuve oportunidad y después tú comenzaste a salir con otros chicos y solo me tratabas como un amigo.

—Pero porque tú nunca dijiste nada; yo aún el día de tu cumpleaños te demostré que te amo, ¿Recuerdas la boda de Bill y Fleur? —Ella no lo miraba ya al hablar, había bajado la cabeza y la escondía contra él.

—Gin, yo… Te repito que nunca fue el momento apropiado para que habláramos y después... Bueno lo que importa es que ya estamos hablando, te amo, Ginny creo que desde siempre te he amado. Por favor perdona mi estupidez y mi cobardía, no sé si sea el momento pero… —Harry no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque en ese momento despertó Ron.

— ¡Enana! Haz despertado, me da muchísimo gusto ¿Cómo te sientes? Auch Hermione ¿Por qué me pegas?

—Por que como siempre Ron eres el más inoportuno. —le respondió la interpelada y sonrió pidiéndoles una disculpa a Harry y Ginny con la mirada.

—Si Ron gracias, estoy muy bien, mejor que nunca, ¿No te das cuenta? —dijo con una sonrisa y dirigiendo la mirada a Harry quien seguía abrazándola.

Al ver que Ron seguía la mirada de Ginny, Harry trato de soltar a la pelirroja pero ella no se lo permitió.

Sin dejar de abrazar a Harry y volteando a ver a su cuñada dijo —Hermione por favor ¿Puedes llevarte a mi hermano a desayunar? Y de paso cierra la puerta de manera que ninguno otro de mis metiches hermanos pueda entrar, gracias, te deberé una más.

Dicho esto a Hermione volvió su mirada a Harry, que estaba sorprendido y con la cara roja por imaginar las miradas que su amigo podía dirigirle ya que él no podía verlo porque Ginny bloqueaba su visión.

Hermione, solo asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió, no permitió que Ron dijera nada y a empujones lo saco del cuarto, el pelirrojo iba con los zapatos en la mano por que por poco no le permite ni tomarlos, salieron de la habitación un sorprendido Ron y una sonriente Hermione, la cual hizo lo que s ele pedía y puso un hechizo en la puerta.

— ¿En qué estábamos? —pregunto con una amplia sonrisa en los labios y dirigiéndose a Harry.

— Tu hermano me matará, espera iré con ello mejor, después hablamos —dijo un poco temeroso.

—Harry no, por favor, él no se atreverá a hacerte nada porque Hermione lo tendrá tranquilo, no me dejes esperando a saber para que no era el momento. —Ginny hizo un puchero, y le sonrió de una forma en que él no podría negarle nada.

— Muy bien ¿Ginny quieres ser mi novia? Sé que primero tendrás que arreglar la situación con Marcus, pero, estos días me has demostrado que quien quieres a tu lado soy yo no él y para mí eso es suficiente —dijo él de corrido y sin dejarla hablar, había puesto sus dedos en los labios de ella para que no dijera nada antes de que él terminara de hablar, al terminar los quitó.

—Bueno primero que nada, si Harry si quiero ser tu novia, pero tengo algo que contarte, aunque antes de que te diga nada debes prometerme que no te enojaras, que no harás nada estúpido.

Harry lo prometió y muy lentamente y escondiendo su mirada comenzó su relato, podía verse por la dificultas que tenía al hablar que le era difícil manejar los recuerdos, así que él no la presiono le dio el tiempo que necesitara, además la puerta estaba cerrada y nadie más que Hermione podía abrirla.

—Para nadie ha sido un secreto que yo te amo. Creo que él único que no se había dado cuenta eres tú mismo. Cuando empecé a andar con Marcus, yo le explique la situación y él a pesar de eso quiso intentarlo, empezamos a conocernos y me agrado, era un buen chico, trabajador, cariñoso y parecía muy paciente; lo único que no era coherente es que él prefiriera estar siempre en mi casa y que nunca fuéramos a la suya, me di cuenta que algo lo avergonzaba. Un día me mandó un mensaje urgente, me decía que estaba aquí en San Mungo; que no podríamos vernos, yo en lugar de responderle el mensaje vine y me entere que quien estaba hospitalizada era su madre, porque el padre de Marcus la había golpeado salvajemente. Marcus cuando me vio se enojó muchísimo y me grito a media sala de espera, yo lo justifique porque pensé que estaba nervioso por lo sucedido a su madre, pero me fui de ahí. Esa fue la primera vez que yo vi que actuara violentamente contra mí, la siguiente vez fuimos a un concierto, fue en el que nos encontramos con ustedes ¿Recuerdas que no dijiste que si queríamos ir al palco? Tú tenías mejores asientos. —Ella espero su respuesta, a lo que él simplemente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, recordaba el momento y se dio cuenta que a Marcus le había molestado que ella aceptara por ambos pero aun así los siguió al palco de Harry.

—Después que salimos, ustedes nos invitaron a cenar y de nuevo yo acepte, él se contrarió mucho más y después cuando nos fuimos, antes de ir a dejarme en casa me gritó que yo quería estar contigo y que a él lo tomaba por un idiota, me molesto muchísimo y le respondí a gritos también que lo había descubierto muy tarde y que era un cornudo, el me dio una bofetada que me saco lagrimas del golpe; después se disculpó y dijo que no lo volvería a hacer, y nuevamente lo justifique con él hecho de que yo lo había provocado, pero las cosas se fueron saliendo de control, yo le empecé a temer a sus reacciones cada vez más violentas; fue mucho peor cuando descubrió que nos carteábamos. —ella tembló, empezó a llorar con los recuerdos, le daban vergüenza y la hacían sufrir. Harry quiso decirle que dejara de contarle que no quería que siguiera lastimándose, pero ella no lo dejo hablar.

—Un día él durante la comida le dijo a toda mi familia que nos iríamos a vivir juntos, la noticia me tomo tan de sorpresa como a todos, recuerdo que estabas también ahí. —el solo asintió con la cabeza y ella continuó —después de haberme mudado con él quiso tener relaciones, pero yo lo rechacé, le pedí que me diera tiempo porque nuca lo había hecho, y en ese momento prometió tener paciencia si no me iba de su lado y yo estúpidamente acepte, al principio no insistió mucho y se portó muy comprensivo, pero después empezó a ser más insistente y cuando yo me negaba se enfurecía y rompía cosas, un día me pidió nuevamente que tuviéramos relaciones y yo acepte, pensaba que ya era demasiado hacerlo esperar, pero cuando estábamos a punto de hacerlo le dije a Marcus tu nombre, eso lo puso fuera de sí y fue la primera vez que me pego más de una cachetada, estaba desnuda y me golpeo salvajemente, después me dijo que si me quejaba o alguno de mi familia o Hermione se enteraba, me iría muchísimo peor y que me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida, obviamente ya no hicimos nada; yo cundo pude levantarme me cure los golpes, después me hizo escribiré diciéndote que no quería que habláramos más, solo que antes de enviar la a Hetwin él se metió al baño y yo cambie rápido la carta y destruí el pergamino que él me había hecho escribir ajo su supervisión.

No dijo más se quedó callada, temblaba de pies a cabeza y Harry tenía todos los músculos del cuerpo tensos, trataba de no salir en ese mismo instante a buscar a el infeliz y matarlo con sus propias manos, le había prometido no hacer nada estúpido pero el matarlo con sus manos no era una cosa estúpida, simplemente era mostrarle al desgraciado infeliz lo que se siente que alguien más fuerte abuse de ti.

—Estás enojado ¿Verdad? Sé que fui una tonta en permitir que pasara todo lo que paso, pero al principio me dio lastima ver en qué tipo de familia había crecido y después me dio miedo que fuera a lastimar a alguno de ustedes, de la gente que quiero, por favor perdóname Harry no te enfades conmigo. —Ginny ahora temblaba pero de miedo a la furia de Harry, él se quedó perplejo ¿Qué le había hecho a su Ginny aquel infeliz? ¿Cómo era posible que le temiera a él? Simplemente era inconcebible para Harry siquiera pensar en hacerle algún daño a Ginny mucho menos golpearla o algo así.

—Ginny mi amor, por favor no me tengas miedo, yo sería incapaz de lastimarte. Te amo. —dijo esto y acerco sus labios a los de ella que lo recibieron gustosos aunque sabían a sal por las lágrimas que aún le corrían por la cara.

—No he terminado de contarte, y prefiero hacerlo de una vez, para que no te enojes muchas veces; él día que llegue al departamento de Hermione, iba huyendo de Marcus, trato de forzarme a tener relaciones con él y ya no soporte más humillaciones, cuando estábamos en casa de sus padres me gritaba y me ordenaba que lo atendiera lo mismo que a su padre y si no me apuraba o me quejaba me golpeaba enfrente de ellos y su padre se lo celebraba; pero ya no aguante más y me fui cuando él se descuidó, Pensé que Hermione estaría ya en su departamento por que sale temprano del trabajo y siempre llegaba a comer conmigo. Pero me equivoque, ella no estaba y Marcus me siguió por la red Flú y cuando llego al departamento estaba yo descuidad y con la varita un poco lejos de mí, me grito y por el miedo que sentía no me di cuenta de que se estaba acercando a mí hasta que fue demasiado tarde; de haber sido por Hermione que llego en el momento en que las fuerzas me abandonaban no sé si estaría viva ahora —ante estas palabras Ginny, Harry la abrazo un poco más fuerte contra su cuerpo; y se quejó con la cara contra el cabello de ella.

—Nadie, nunca más, escúchalo bien, te juro que nadie, nunca más te volverá a lastimar; yo te voy a cuidar y a hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo, te lo prometo. —Harry dijo esto con la voz quebrándosele por el llanto que amenazaba con traicionarlo, saber todo lo que había sufrido Ginny era superior a sus fuerzas.

—Harry, cielo, no, ya paso todo eso y ahora somos tú y yo; yo confió en ti, te amo sé que la pesadilla se acabó mi amor.

—Si Ginny la pesadilla se terminó, de ahora en adelante solo a ser felices los dos. —Harry se guardó lo que pensaba de Marcus, no la atormentaría con preocupaciones que no tenía por qué tener.

—Oye pecosita, creo que estamos encerrados y no se acuerdan de nosotros ¿Quieres que le envíe un patronus a Hermione para que venga a abrirnos? —pregunto no muy convencido Harry.

— ¿Qué parece si aprovechamos que no hay nadie y nos disfrutamos? Sinceramente quiero mucho a mi familia pero sé que no nos dejarán en paz por un buen tiempo, además, —puso cara de preocupación al recordar a su familia — ¿Cómo voy a explicarles que ayer estaba viviendo con Marcus y ahora soy tu novia? ¿Qué van a pensar mis padres? Que soy una… —Harry no la dejó terminar lo que iba a decir, le molestaba que se insultara sola; así que mejor la beso, algo a lo que ella no podía negarse ni ponía ninguna resistencia.

Las caricias no se hicieron esperar mucho, Harry acariciaba la espalda de Ginny por encima de la ropa, pero ella fue más allá, saco del pantalón la camisa de Harry y metió las manos por debajo de su ropa, y empezó a acariciar el torso de él.

Harry se sentía en el cielo, pero al mismo tiempo piso tierra, se detuvo y se puso serio —Ginny, detente amor, no debe de tardar el relevo de Ron y Hermione.

—Mmm, ¿Sólo a ellos los mandan a descansar? ¿Has estado a mi lado todos estos días sin salir de aquí?

—Pues sí, resulta que no podía alejarme de ti porque en cuanto dejabas de sentir mi calor, gritabas, llorabas y era un caos, ¿No recuerdas que te rompiste de nuevo las costillas? Te levantaste muy rápido y…

Ginny lo veía sorprendida, no recordaba nada de lo que él le estaba diciendo, y de pronto, llegaron Hermione seguida de 4 Weasley, Ron, Charlie, Bill y George, los tres últimos se observaban un poco molestos.

— ¿Qué piensas que haces con nuestra hermana, Potter?, enana, que bueno que ya has despertado ¡Nos tenías preocupados! ¿A mamá le dará muchísimo gusto saber que estas despierta!

Era nada más y nada menos que su hermano Bill el que hablaba y los otros dos se la pasaban solo mirando a la pareja que estaba aún en la cama y Ginny con la mano dentro del pantalón de Harry. Lo único bueno de la situación era que esto último no podía ser visto por nadie; ya que estaban aún cubiertos con la sabana y colcha de la cama, pero Harry sabía que si cualquiera de los dos se movía la situación quedaría a la vista de todos, se sentía muy incómodo, más que por el riesgo que él corría de que lo asesinaran, por la situación en que quedaría Ginny.

—Bueno a lo que venimos, si ya estas despierta hermanita podemos llevarnos por fin a Harry, su secuestro creo que ha terminado —dijo Ron sonriéndole a su hermana —enana, hace tres días que el pobre no come más que emparedados, ¡vamos! Llevemos a Harry a la cafetería.

Los cinco chicos se dieron la vuelta para salir, lo que aprovecharon Harry y Ginny, ésta retiro su mano y él se levantó inmediatamente arreglándose la camisa dentro del pantalón y abrochando éste; tímidamente se sonrieron y Ginny lo vio alejarse siguiendo a sus hermanos.

Ya afuera, Harry los llamo —Hey chicos, les agradezco el gesto pero, ¿no creen que alguien debería quedarse con ella?

—Harry tiene razón, yo me quedaré y ustedes acompáñenlo para ponerlo al corriente de lo que hemos descubierto. —Dijo Hermione muy seria, se dio la vuelta y regreso al cuarto de Ginny.

Los chicos se dieron la media vuelta y se dirigieron hacia la cafetería del hospital, después de haber asentido con la cabeza ante las instrucciones de Hermione.

—Oye hermanito, ¡Que mandona es tu novia! —dijo muy serio Bill y con cara pensativa.

—Sí que lo es, pero también es la mejor organizadora y prevé muy bien todo —dijo Harry, tratando de defender un poco a sus amigos.

Nadie dijo nada más mientras caminaban, solo se rieron un poco más de lo que decía Harry, si bien llegaron a la cafetería Harry y ellos pidieron algo de comer sí que tenía hambre, después de todo se la había pasado con dos sándwiches todo el día anterior.

Estaban comenzando a comentarle a Harry los descubrimientos de cada uno de los que habían estado a cargo de las investigaciones y búsqueda del Marcus Hollderburg, cuando de pronto se escuchó un fuerte trueno proveniente del interior del hospital, muchos gritos y confusión.

Los chicos brincaron de sus asientos y salieron corriendo hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos, que era nada más y nada menos que de la habitación de Ginevra Weasley, el color desapareció de la cara de Ron y de Harry, cuando por in pudieron acercarse, se dieron cuenta que Hermione se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente y Ginny trataba de reanimarla con la varita de Hermione en la mano y apuntando hacia la puerta del baño de la habitación.

—Ginny, Hermione ¿Qué sucede? —grito Ron acercándose a su novia y tratando de levantarla del suelo.

—Harry, ahí, Marcus está en el baño, ¡Trató de sacarme de aquí! ¡Ataco a Hermi! ¡Por favor! —gritaba entrecortadamente Ginny y veía con miedo hacia la puerta del baño.

Harry brincó sobre las piernas de su amigo y corrió hacia donde le indicaba Ginny, los demás Weasley le seguían de cerca.

— ¡Maldito! ¡Desgraciado! ¡Imbécil! Ahora aprenderás lo que es aprovecharte de alguien más débil que tú, —golpes y gritos de dolor se escuchaban dentro del cuarto de baño.

— ¡Harry, déjamelo a mí! ¡También yo quiero enseñarle al desgraciado…!

Los golpes y los gritos no cesaban, parecía que matarían a Marcus a golpes, aunque por lo que podía escucharse afuera era Harry el que se dedicaba a golpearlo ya que los demás le gritaban que los dejara acercarse, Hermione, mientras tanto poco a poco fue recuperando el conocimiento, y se aferró a su novio que la miraba desconsolado pero ya había podido subirla a la cama, donde la tenía recostada.

—Ron, por favor detenlo, ¡va a matarlo! —le dijo Ginny tomándolo del brazo suavemente.

— ¡Déjalos! ¡Que lo maten! Es lo menos que merece el infeliz —le respondió él.

—No Ron, por favor has que se detengan. —dijo muy angustiada Hermione a lo que el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza per con una mirada triste.

Poco a poco, y con mucho esfuerzo fue sacando a cada uno de sus hermanos del baño y alejándolos de Marcus que estaba bastante golpeado, al único que no pudo controlar fue a Harry que parecía un loco tratando de matar a golpes a al tipo.

— ¡Ginny! Creo que sólo tú podrás detenerlo, a nosotros nos hace caso y para poder pararlo tendríamos que lastimarlo, y no creo que quieras, por mucho que ames a Marcus. —dijo muy molesto Ron.

Ginny sin decir nada se acercó a Harry quien aún golpeaba furiosamente a Marcus, no en el suelo, se tomaba la molestia de levantarlo, lo ponía contra la pared del baño y ahí lo volvía a golpear con los puños hasta que éste se volvía a caer y Harry repetía la misma operación.

— ¡Harry!, ¡Harry! ¡Por favor detente! ¡Ya no lo golpees! —dijo Ginny mientras se abrazaba a Harry deteniéndolo y cubriendo con su cuerpo a Marcus que una vez más cayó al suelo como un costal, con todo su peso muerto, estaba inconsciente de la paliza que le habían propinado.

Harry no trato de luchar contra Ginny, en cuanto sintió su abrazo, él dejo caer los brazos a los lados permitiéndole así a ella que le detuviera, sin tratar de volver a tocar al inconsciente Marcus que yacía en el suelo del baño, con la cara sangrante e hinchada por los golpes recibidos.

—Ginny… Yo, perdona, yo no… Lo lamento, pero es que me segó el coraje por lo que él te hizo, y tu… —Harry no dijo más, se sintió como un idiota, ella quería tanto a Marcus que se había interpuesto para que no siguiera golpeándolo, ella amaba a Marcus, por eso era que estaba defendiéndolo, por eso no le importaba lo que él le había hecho, ya lo había perdonado. Una vez más la miro, vio su mirada llorosa, llena de temor, no lo soporto más, se dio la vuelta soltándose de su abrazo y salió rápidamente de San Mungo.

Se había equivocado, no era amado por ella, ella amaba a Marcus, no entendía entonces todo lo que ella le dijo, todo lo sucedido, que tonto era, hacía mucho que la había perdido.

Escucho a lo lejos los gritos de los Weasley, le pareció escuchar la voz de Hermione y de Ginny antes de desaparecer en el callejón solitario que había a un lado de la entrada del hospital, las lágrimas que salían a tropel de sus ojos sin que él pudiese evitarlo le impidieron ver las caras de las personas que lo seguían corriendo.

— ¡Kreacher!, ¡prepárame una maleta! ¡Rápido! —ordenó un enojado Harry, en cuanto llego a su casa, solo espero a que le dijera el elfo que su maleta estaba lista y partió de ahí.


	3. Chapter 3

_**BUENO DEBO DECIR QUE USARE LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA DE HARRY POTTER LOS CUALES SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K.R. Y CREO QUE TAMBIEN DE LA WB Y SON SOLO ELLOS LOS QUE GANAN MUCHO DINERO, AQUÍ UNICAMENTE PARTICIPAMOS CON EL AFAN DE SACAR UN POCO DE IMAGINACIÓN Y DE ESTRESS DE LA VIDA DIARIA.**_

**CAPITULO 3.**

**DE REGRESO A SU VIDA MUGGLE.**

— Buenas tardes —dijo Harry a la persona que le abrió la puerta de la casa donde había llegado después de vagar con su maleta en la mano por espacio de horas.

— ¡¡Harry, que sorpresa!, pasa, a mamá le dará mucho gusto saludarte, —dijo Dudley Dursley, el primo Muggle de Harry, mientras se iba alejando de la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

Vernon Dursley había fallecido el año anterior, cuando regresaron a su casa en el número 4 de Privet Driver, él callo enfermo, el sobre peso por fin había cobrado su cuota y lo había matado, Harry había acudido a su funeral acompañado de sus amigos y su tía Petunia había estado más amable con él.

Duddley, después de él tiempo que paso escondido con su familia se había vuelto muchísimo más maduro, trataba a su primo como su igual y ya no era el muchacho que se aprovechaba de los más débiles, Vernon los había dejado asegurado y ahora él podía estudiar en la universidad, en la cual se había ganado una beca completa por su capacidad para el boxeo. Petunia, estaba orgullosa de su hijo y según parecía empezaba a estarlo también de su sobrino, al cual trataba más amablemente y hasta en ocasiones le había parecido a Harry que le daba gusto que los visitara.

Harry no iba a mucho a la casa de sus parientes ya que siempre le traían recuerdos amargos y tristes; por lo mismo, no sabía porque había terminado ahí en esta ocasión.

— ¡Vamos, Harry! Entra de una buena vez, ¡Qué bien! Traes maleta y todo, eso quiere decir que te quedaras unos días ¿No es así? —dijo Duddley con una franca sonrisa en la cara.

— Sinceramente Dud, no lo había decidido, pero si tu mamá y tú no tienen inconveniente me encantaría pasar unos días con ustedes. —Dijo aún no muy convencido de que le gustara la idea a su tía Petunia.

Una vez pasado el umbral de la puerta Harry observo las escaleras que había a un lado de la puerta de entrada y debajo de ellas la puerta de la alacena donde paso los primeros años de su vida, frunció el entrecejo al momento de pasar al lado de ese lugar, no tenía muy buenos recuerdos de ahí.

Siguió hasta la sala, seguía como la recordaba, sumamente ordenada y limpia y sobre la repisa de la chimenea, había fotos de Duddley, pero sorprendentemente había ahí tres fotos más, una era de una boda, dos muchachos una pelirroja de ojos verdes y un hombre de cabellos negros con anteojos que era muy parecido a Harry, eran nada más y nada menos que sus padres el día de la boda, en una esquina, había una dedicatoria Harry se acercó y la leyó: "Para compartir con mi hermana el día más feliz de mi vida".

A Harry se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, siempre le sucedía eso cuando veía algo escrito por sus padres o que ellos hubiesen hecho con sus manos. La segunda fotografía era de él con sus padres, lo tenía en los brazos su padre y su madre veía con mucho orgullo, también contaba con una dedicatoria: "Para Tunny, porque quiero compartir mi más grande orgullo mi hijo Harry James Potter Evans".

La última era una fotografía de él, se veía como si hubiesen agrandado una de las fotografías que le tomaban para los documentos de la escuela y antes de que él preguntara algo su tía Petunia salió de la cocina y al ver lo que él observaba dijo.

— Es una vieja fotografía tuya del colegio, le pedí a Dud que la enviara a agrandar, estaba muy pequeña en su tamaño original, ¿No te molesta que la tengamos aquí verdad? —pregunto un poco temerosa de la reacción de Harry.

— Por supuesto que no tía Petunia, simplemente me sorprende ver fotografías de mi familia y mías en este lugar, ¿Hace cuánto que tienes esas fotos de mis padre? —dijo amablemente Harry pero muy curioso.

— Desde el día siguiente a que fueron tomadas, —dicho esto se acercó a la chimenea y tomo una a una las fotos de su hermana y las miro con mucho cariño, una mirada que Harry solo había visto que le dirigía a su hijo Duddley — Cuando Lily se casó con tu padre, yo ya estaba casada con Vernon y esperábamos a Dud, Como bien has de suponer, Vernon no quiso que fuéramos a la boda ya que se realizó en el mundo mágico, y pusimos de pretexto mi embarazo, pero mi hermana sabía bien porque no había ido, así que hizo que revelaran esta fotografía al estilo Muggle y me la envió con mis padres. — acarició suavemente la foto con la punta de sus huesudos dedos. — Yo no quería contrariar a Vernon, y por mis celos ante lo maravilloso que le había pasado a Lily me fui aislando de mi hermana y su familia, mis padres la visitaban con frecuencia y aun antes de que se casaran, tu padre y tres amigos de él visitaban continuamente la casa de mis padres, lo que provocó que poco a poco Vernon y yo dejásemos de ir.

Harry veía azorado a su tía, tratando de imaginarse lo mal que debió sentirse su madre cuando su hermana dejo de hablarle por casarse con un mago, debió haber sufrido mucho, ella quería a su hermana, lo sabía por los recuerdos que le había mostrado Snape.

Petunia volvió a colocar las fotografías en su lugar, y se dio la vuelta hacia su sobrino que la seguía con la mirada sin atreverse a decir nada, de todos modos no sabía que decir.

— Harry, vamos a la cocina ahí te hablare más de tus padres, mientras comes algo, me imagino que has de estar cansado del tu viaje, ¿Te quedaras con nosotros unos días? ¿Nos has perdonado lo suficiente como para quedarte en esta casa en la cual tan infeliz te hicimos? — pregunto Petunia a su sobrino, que caminaba como autómata a su lado, sin creer aun que estuviera pasando algo así, su tía le paso un brazo por la cintura y lo dirigió hacia la cocina mientras Duddley sonreía y llevaba la maleta de Harry a la habitación de huéspedes que era del mismo tamaño que la de él ahora la habitación que había sido la más pequeña y de Harry estaba como bodega de todo lo que ya no ocupaban.

Harry se dejó conducir hacia la cocina, las cosas ahí habían cambiado un poco, ya no había un aparato de televisión enfrente de la barra que usaban para comer, y la heladera ya no tenía un candado; ahora todo seguía impecablemente limpio y ordenado, pero ya no se veía tan amontonado, Harry sentía que hasta se veía un poco más amplia, como si la hubiesen agrandado.

— Se ve diferente sin tantos cachivaches ¿Verdad? —Le dijo Duddley — es que ya entendí que no debo comer con tantas cosas a mí alrededor y que el televisor esta mejor en mi cuarto o en la sala —sonriéndole a su primo termino de hablar Duddley y le señalo un banco para que tomara asiento y después se sentó junto a él.

— Oye Harry, ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a la casa de tus abuelos? Ellos ya no viven y la casa está al cuidado de una pareja, nos la dejaron a tu madre y a mí por pates iguales, pero ninguna de las dos quiso regresar a vivir ahí sin mis padres era muy triste, ahora será de Dud y tuya; ¿Qué les parece chicos? ¿Vamos? — pregunto entusiasmada de pronto Petunia.

— ¡Madre! Nunca me habías hablado de eso, me encantaría ir ¿Y a ti? — preguntó Dud a Harry dándole un codazo que casi lo saco de su asiento.

— ¡Si, por supuesto! ¡Vamos! ¿Cuándo podemos ir? —dijo Harry, quien de pronto había recobrado el ánimo, le hacía ilusión conocer la casa de sus abuelos y donde su madre vivió de niña y cuando no estaba en el colegió.

— Pues, ahora es un poco tarde y queda como a una hora de camino así que creo que mejor iremos mañana en la mañana y podemos pasar el fin de semana ahí ¿Qué les parece? — les dijo Petunia sonriendo ante el entusiasmo de su hijo y sobrino.

Pasaron el esto de la tarde platicando de cómo había sido la vida de la madre de Harry en su casa hasta los once años y le sorprendió un poco saber que su tía la había querido mucho desde que naciera, lo que cambio todo fue la marcha de su mamá a Howard y la negativa de Dumbledore a que su tía asistiera.

Subieron a acostarse ya entrada la noche, había jugado ajedrez con su primo, y les platico de cómo era el ajedrez mágico, cuando hablaba de su mundo, no podía evitar hacerlo un poco cohibido, esperaba que en cualquier momento su tía o suprimo se enojaran porque hablaba de su "anormalidad" en voz alta como había sido siempre en esa casa, pero contrario a ello, su tía l animaba a seguir hablando y que les contara de cómo era su vida en ese mundo tan desconocido para ellos.

— Harry ¿Crees que podría comprar yo un ajedrez de esos? Digo ¿Será muy caro?, me encantaría tener uno y jugar contigo siempre que vengas, ¿Por qué seguirás viniendo verdad? — le preguntó su primo, y Harry sonriendo sinceramente le dijo que si que seguiría viniendo.

— Mi amigo Ron, es un excelente jugador de ajedrez mágico, yo le regale uno esta última navidad, no es muy caro, por supuesto que los hay muchísimo muy caros, pues hay tallados en oro macizo, pero… ¿Tú querrías uno tan caro? — pregunto a su primo, ente broma y entre en serio, él recordaba bien que a su rimo le gustaban siempre los juguetes más caros. — veras la próxima vez que vaya al callejón Diagon te comprare uno.

— No quiero uno de oro macizo, estará bien uno barato, no te preocupes por el precio, y no lo dije para comprometerte a comprarme uno, dime cuanto debo darte y te lo pagare. — le respondió su primo sonriente.

Pon fin terminaron la partida de ajedrez, siendo esta vez Harry el vencedor, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a las palizas que le propinaba en ajedrez mágico Ron. Le agrado ganar por una vez y más siendo con su rio con el cual jugaba.

Se retiraron a dormir y ya en la cama Harry estaba cavilando, "Que diferente hubiera sido su vida si desde siempre su familia lo hubiese tratado como ahora, le parecía increíble el cambio ocurrido en su primo y tía, era agradable haber ido a casa, compartir con ellos y que si tía le contara tantas cosas de su madre."

Durmió poco, ya estando solo recordó a Ginny, ¿¡Cómo pudo defender así a Marcus!? Él pensó que habían tenido algo, que aún lo amaba, pero no eso solo fue parte de su miedo y de lo que le había sucedido, ya cuando vio a Marcus bajo sus golpes se dio cuenta de que lo amaba y no quería que lo castigaran por lo que le había hecho a ella; ojala y los Weasley lo hayan terminado de matar a golpes, era el único consuelo que le quedaba a Harry.

Recordó como llegó a su casa pidió una maleta con ropa, después se dirigió al ministerio de magia y metió la solicitud de vacaciones junto con un permiso para ausentarse de sus labores por tiempo indefinido y sin goce de sueldo para que no le pusieran ninguna objeción, después había vagado con la maleta en la mano sin saber a dónde ir, hasta que sus pasos lo llevaron ante la casa de su tía, cosa que ahora agradecía, sentía que desde donde estuvieran sus padres seguían cuidando de él.

Por la mañana muy temprano escucho la voz de su tía despertando a Duddley, con mimos y apapachos como siempre y esperó a que llegara a tocarle a la puerta, pensó que sería llamado como tantas veces antes, a gritos y a que hiciera el desayuno para los restantes habitantes de la casa, pero se llevó una muy grata sorpresa.

— Harry, Harry hijo, levántate ya, es hora de bajar a desayunar que tenemos que salir temprano rumbo a la casa de tus abuelos. ¿Estas despierto ya, hijo? — decía la voz de su tía Petunia mientras tocaba suavemente la puerta con los huesudos nudillos.

— ¡Sí! Tía Petunia, ya me estoy levantando — respondió el sorprendido Harry, jamás le había hablado amablemente y muchísimo menos dicho hijo, de verdad que había cambiado su tía.

Cuando por fin bajo a la cocina, lo estaban esperando para desayunar su primo y su tía, ambos sentados a la mesa; saludo y se sentó también, comenzaron a desayunar y platicaron animadamente de lo que harían ese fin de semana, a Duddley y a Harry les agradaba mucho la idea de ir a la casa de sus abuelos maternos.

— Tía Petunia, ¿Qué sabes de la familia de mi padre?, digo si no te molesta hablar del tema — se aventuró a preguntar Harry mientras iban de camino a la casa de sus abuelos en el carro de Vernon que ahora conducía Dud.

— No sé mucho hijo, tu Papá venía seguido cuando Lily estaba en casa; pero yo no los veía mucho, cuando aún no me casaba estaba metida en mi habitación, pero tus abuelos eran unas personas muy agradables, muy a mi pesar me cayeron muy bien el día que vinieron a pedir la mano de Lily, fue la única vez que los conocí, tu padre era hijo único, y creo que ya no había mucha gente que fuera familiar de él.

Petunia se quedó callada como tratando de recordar más detalles para contarle a su sobrino, ella sentía que se lo debía después de lo mal que trataron durante su infancia.

— Harry, ahora eres muy perecido a tu padre cuando murió, si no fuera porque tienes el color de los ojos de tu madre yo diría que tu padre volvió a nacer en ti. Lamento mucho que no hayas podido disfrutar de ellos. — Dijo finalmente ella. — Harry, tengo entendido que te han hecho entrega de la herencia de tus padres y de tu padrino ¿No es así? — Espero la respuesta de Harry, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza, ya que empezaba a sospechar que no le gustaría lo que seguía a continuación, pero se equivocó — bueno entre las cosa que te deben haber entregado esta la casa que fue de tus abuelos, tengo entendido que James no quiso vivir en ella pero tenía quien la cuidara, así podrías preguntar y así conocerías algo de la vida de tu padre.

Eso animo mucho al chico, sinceramente no se esperaba pasarla tan bien en compañía de su familia, y era una situación muy especial, más aún para un muchacho que nuca había conocido el calor de una familia propia; después de todo había sido una gran idea el venir a ver a su familia.

Por fin llegaron a un pintoresco poblado donde su tía comenzó a dirigir por donde irse para llegar a la casita de sus padres, muy pronto apareció un barrio de casitas agradables a la vista, y de pronto ante sus ojos Harry vio el parque de diversiones en él sabía que jugaban su mamá y su tía de chicas, donde conocieron a Snape.

Los recuerdos de Harry en el pensadero del director de Howard se agolparon en su mente, su tía hablaba y explicaba cada lugar de donde pasaban, trato de ponerle atención, se sentía realmente feliz de lo que ahora estaba viviendo con su familia, pero no pudo evitar pensar en la pelirroja de la cual estaba enamorado, le habría gustado compartir esto con ella, pero ella amaba a jun abusador, no lo podía creer.

Por fin llegaron a la casa de sus abuelos y salieron de auto, la pareja que cuidaba la casa los esperaba en la puerta de la casa. Les entregaron las llaves de la casa y se despidieron diciendo que regresarían después, que mientras se instalaran.

Mientras tanto en la Madriguera, Molly preparaba el almuerzo, cuando bajo Ginny a la cocina.

— Hola mi niña ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Te sientes bien como para bajar a desayunar aquí? O ¿Preferirías que te lo lleve a tu cuarto o a la sala? — Preguntaba preocupada, al ver la carita triste de Ginny.

— Bien mami, no me dele nada solo siento un poco de cansancio, pero los sanadores de San Mungo dijeron que era normal, que me sentiría así mientras tomara las pociones que ellos me dieron.

— Bueno pues siéntate mientras te sirvo el almuerzo, creo que deberías alimentarte mejor hija, no has comido muy bien desde que saliste del hospital, y veo muy triste tu carita.

— Me siento sin ánimos de nada, mami ¿Han sabido algo de Harry? —pregunto tímidamente Ginny.

— No hija lo único que supo Ron era que pidió sus vacaciones y un año de licencia sin goce de sueldo, de manera que no podían negárselo, lo lamento pequeña, sé que en parte esa es la tristeza que tienes.

— Es que no entiendo porque se fue, le dije lo que sentía por él y él me dijo a mí que me amaba, no entiendo porque de pronto desapareció.

— Aunque yo no estaba ahí, tus hermanos me dijeron que… — de pronto Molly Weasley dudo en decirle a su hija lo que pensaba por temor a herirla.

— Mamá por Dios, termina de decirme las cosas, no te quedes a la mitad no importa lo que sea, sabes que siempre hemos podido hablar de todo y directamente.

— Muy bien tus hermanos me dijeron que defendiste muy acaloradamente a Marcus, y que todos se sorprendieron, porque dio la apariencia de que aún lo amas, yo no he querido hablar de eso contigo, porque no quiero inmiscuirme en algo que te puede incomodar mucho. Pero si así lo vieron tus hermanos ¡Imagínate cómo lo vio Harry! Tú sabes muy bien que una de las cosas que él tiene es que en lo que respecta a la forma en que se relaciona con las personas es muy inseguro. — Concluyo Molly con una expresión preocupada por la reacción de Ginny ante sus palabras.

— Pero mamá, ¿Cómo pudieron pensar que lo amo? Y después de… Bueno después de lo que me ha hecho. ¿Tú crees que Harry cree que lo defendí porque lo amo? ¿Tan poco me conoce?

— No Ginny aquí no se trata de que tanto te conoce, más bien creo que te conoce muy bien, por eso fue el único que supo cómo quitar tus miedos mientras estabas inconsciente, por eso fue el único que supo cómo tranquilizarte y evitar que te hicieras daño. No, aquí no se trata de que tanto te conoce, se trata de ¿Qué tan inseguro es él? —dijo convencida la Sra. Weasley.

— Pero mamá, ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo lo contacto? Sinceramente no tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde puede estar refugiado, Ron y Hermione ya fueron al departamento de Sirius y la casa Black, y a todos los lugares que él frecuenta; Solo les fala ir a la casa de sus tíos, y sinceramente no creo que haya ido ahí.

— No yo tampoco, aquí no vino por obvias razones —dijo dubitativa Molly.

— Ma, ¿Crees que Hermione sabrá como llegar a Privet Drive?

— No lo sé Ginny ¿Qué se te está ocurriendo?

— Le diré a Hermione que vayamos a echar un vistazo, y de paso salgo de este encierro que me empieza a ahogar. — diciendo esto y sin esperar a que Molly dijera algo salió de la cocina pensativa.

Harry se la estaba pasando muy bien con su familia, recorrió el parque al lado de su primo y de su Tía, ella iba diciéndole todo aquello que hacía jun su madre cuando eran niñas y como la cuidaba cunado estaban juntas y tristemente recordó también cuanto cambió su vida a partir de que Lily se fuera a Hogwarts, el día termino y regresaron a la casa de sus abuelos la cual era muy cómoda y acogedora, ahora él sabía que su mamá y su tía habían crecido en lugar de mucho amor.

La mañana siguiente desayunaron comida preparada por su tía Petunia, habían empacado comida suficiente para que pudieran tener lo necesario en la casa, cosas que no habían al llegar, Harry nuevamente saboreo tener una familia, una familia de su sangre; porque él siempre se había sentido parte de la familia Weasley y de Hermione hermano.

Al volver a pensar en ellos se puso un poco triste porque la mente y los recuerdos lo llevaban en dirección de su Ginny; se quedó muy callado, y su familia respeto el silencio de él, no le preguntaron por qué y tampoco interrumpieron su silencio.

Mientras tanto en Privet Drive, en el parque donde pasaba sus días infantiles Harry, se escucharon dos cracs, y dos chicas aparecieron; una de pelo castaño y una de pelo rojo intenso, eran Hermione y Ginny, ya que la última había convencido a su mejor amiga y cuñada que la acompañará a la casa de los tíos de Harry, había algo que le decía por dentro que ahí era donde debería de buscarlo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**BUENO DEBO DECIR QUE USARE LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA DE HARRY POTTER LOS CUALES SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K.R. Y CREO QUE TAMBIEN DE LA WB Y SON SOLO ELLOS LOS QUE GANAN MUCHO DINERO, AQUÍ UNICAMENTE PARTICIPAMOS CON EL AFAN DE SACAR UN POCO DE IMAGINACIÓN Y DE ESTRESS DE LA VIDA DIARIA.**_

_**AGRADESCO PROFUNDAMENTE A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO COEMNTARIOS DE LO QUE LES PARECE LA HISTORIA, YA QUE A DIFERENCIA DE "EL RESTO DE SU VIDA", ESTA ME ESTA COSTANDO MUCHO TRABAJO ESCRIBIRLA, EN CUANTO APRENDA COMO SE LE HACE PARA RESPONDERLES A CADA UNO LES ASEGURO QUE LO HARE PERSONALMENTE PARA AGRADECER SU AMABLE ATENCION Y SU PREFERENCIA.**_

**CAPITULO 4.**

**LA COMUNICACIÓN VENDITA HERRAMIENTA, QUE NUCA USAN LOS ENAMORADOS.**

— Harry, tenemos que irnos porque yo empiezo a trabajar mañana; pero podemos empezar a planear pasar por lo menos un fin de semana cada quince días aquí, sinceramente me ha gustado mucho la tranquilidad de éste lugar, con razón lo escogieron nuestros abuelos. — Se veía sinceridad en los ojos de Duddley, y Harry sólo asintió con la cabeza.

— Yo he pedido un año sabático en mi trabajo, creo que lo usaré para conocer un poco más de dónde vengo, y gracias a tía Petunia he conocido un poco más de mis padres, de mis abuelos, de una parte importante de mi historia —respondió Harry y se dirigió a arreglar sus cosas para marcharse.

Mientras tanto en el parque de Privet Drive, Ginny y Hermione, estaban sentadas en los columpios un tanto descuidados y semi destruidos; Ginny no terminaba de decidirse a preguntar por Harry en la casa de su familia ya que se le hacía tonto pensar que él pidiese haber ido a refugiarse en ese lugar que jamás considero un hogar.

Pasaron parte de la mañana recorriendo los alrededores de Privet Drive, Hermione le mostro a Ginny donde los dementores habían atacado a Harry y a su primo Duddley, también donde Harry pasaba tantas horas escondido para que su primos y sus amigos no lo encontraran, después fueron a la escuela donde inicio sus estudios Harry, ahí Hermione le comento a Ginny una anécdota que Harry le había platicado a ella.

— Mira Ginny, en ese techo es donde Harry en una ocasión subió sin saber cómo lo hizo, él me dijo que su primo y sus amigos venían persiguiéndolo, y que simplemente brincó los botes de basura que aún están ahí, mira, — señalo Hermione unos botes de colección de basura en una esquina del colegió.

— Al momento en que brincó, mágicamente subió hasta el techo del edificio, sosa que le costó una reprimenda por parte de la maestra del colegio y que mandaran a llamar a sus tíos, y como es natural paso creo que dos semanas encerrado en la alacena donde dormía solo saliendo a la escuela. —lo último provoco que lo dijera con un todo no enojo y asco por la actitud de los tíos de Harry hacía él. — Cuando visitamos a Harry al terminar sexto año en Hogwarts; nos mostró la alacena en donde pasó los primeros once años que vivió con los Dursdley, cuando la veas te podrás dar cuenta que el lugar donde ustedes ponen las escobas en la madriguera es un palacio gigantesco al lado de la pequeña alacena.

Las palabras de Hermione provocaron una inmensa tristeza y al mismo mucha ternura la pensar en el pequeño Harry confinado a un lugar así, siendo tan tierno y en ese tiempo indefenso.

Los ojos se le arrasaron, y no dijo nada solo atino a asentir, por que sintió que si trataba de pronunciar una sola palabra se soltaría llorando por aquel pequeño que Hermione le describía.

Sin darse cuenta pasaron las horas y ya era más de medio día cuando comenzaron a caminar en dirección del número 4 de Privet Drive; las dos iban un tanto nerviosas, Hermione sabía cómo eran los familiares de Harry y también le había tocado vivir en carne propia lo desagradables que podían ser. Ginny sabía cómo habían tratado a Harry y a su hermano y cuñada cuando vinieron a estar con él el último verano antes de la mayoría de edad de Harry, y además no sabía que les diría para averiguar si sabían algo de Harry.

Mientras tanto el auto de los Dursdley se estacionaba enfrente del número 4 de Privet Drive y bajaron tres personas, Petunia fue la primera en adelantarse a abrir la puerta mientras Harry y Duddley se encargaban de bajar el equipaje y todo aquello que había llevado a la casa de os abuelos. Harry fue el primero entrar a la casa seguido de Duddley, entraron a las risas, ya que su primo le había contado un chiste de esos que su mamá no podía oír, porque le habría lavado la boca con jabón, y les había hecho más gracia imaginar la situación que el mismo chiste.

— Chicos, por favor acomoden todo en su lugar, necesito descansar un poco, ya estoy vieja para estos viajes tan rápidos. — dijo Petunia mientras se dirigía a su recamara.

Los dos muchachos se vieron uno al otro y sonrieron; ninguno tenía ganas de ponerse a acomodar todo lo que habían llevado y algunas cosas que Petunia había querido llevarse de la casa de sus padres, como eran algunos trastes, fotografías y algunos recuerdos más.

— Oye Harry, ¿Ya puedes hacer magia sin que te castiguen? — pregunto un poco cohibido Duddley.

— ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto Dud! Hace ya un par de años que soy mayor de edad, en la comunidad mágica se alcanza la edad adulta a los 17 años, aunque aquí sea hasta los 18 ¿Por qué preguntas eso? — dijo Harry extrañado de que su primo se atreviera a pronunciar la palabra prohibida en esa casa y a lo que tanto miedo le había tenido.

— Es que… Estaba pensando, si tu… bueno si tú podrías hacer que todo esto se acomode sólo y que nosotros podamos ir a jugar un rato con el ordenador, tengo juegos que podemos jugar ambos, ¿Qué opinas? — preguntó un poco cohibido Duddley.

— ¡Claro que sí Big D! será muy fácil y rápido, solo espero que tía Petunia no se dé cuenta porque nos matara. Creo que aún no le agrada mucho la magia. — dijo bajando la voz como si hablara confidencialmente y temiera que unas orejas extensibles pudiesen estar escuchando.

Harry hizo que las cosas se acomodaran rápidamente cada una en su lugar, no necesito pronunciar ningún hechizo en voz alta, ya era más que un mago cualificado y experto en los hechizos no verbales; no bien acababa de terminar de acomodar las cosas cuando se escuchó el timbre de la puerta.

Duddley le hizo una seña que no se levantara de donde estaba y él mismo fue a ver quién era que tocaba, al abrir se encontró con las dos chicas, a Hermione la conocía de la vez que estuvo ahí con Harry antes de que se fueran de esa casa. El saludo amigablemente, cosa que a Hermione la desconcertó mucho.

— ¡Hola! Hermione ¿Verdad? Mucho gusto en volver a saludarte, ¿Cómo supiste que Harry está aquí? Él me dijo que nadie lo sabía. — dijo Duddley.

— Sí, soy Hermione la amiga de Harry ¿Entonces está aquí? — preguntó sin poder contenerse.

A Duddley no le pasó desapercibida la sorpresa en la cara de Hermione al escuchar lo que él dijo que Harry estaba ahí. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, no le había preguntado a su primo si quería que la gente de su mundo supiera dónde se encontraba.

— Este, yo… disculpen, pasen — dijo tratando de ser amable, — Hola, soy Duddley Dursdley, primo de Harry — dijo extendiéndole la mano a una sorprendida Ginny.

— Si, perdona la falta de educación, ella es Ginevra Weasley, hermana de Ron, ¿Recuerdas a Ron verdad? — dijo torpemente Hermione mientras entraba a la estancia seguida por una sorprendida Ginny.

— Mucho gusto, así que tú eres la chica de quien mi primo está enamorado — dijo sin pensar Duddley, que al darse cuenta cerro la boca apenado.

— Hola, yo soy Ginny. Y espero que lo que dices de Harry sea verdad, porque también yo lo amo — dijo sonriente Ginny mientras le extendía la mano a Duddley que la tomó suavemente, mucho más de lo que se esperaba de las manazas de Duddley.

Duddley sonrió y les hizo una seña de que pasaran adelante y las condujo hacía la estancia de la casa. Ahí estaba Harry con los ojos cerrados, recargado en el sillón reposed de la estancia y cuando escucho que su primo se acercaba solo sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

— ¿Quién era Dud? ¿Los chicos de tu pandilla vinieron a darte la bienvenida? — al no obtener respuesta abrió los ojos y frente a él se encontró con una pelirroja que lo observaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Se paró rápidamente de donde estaba, con una expresión de sorpresa tan cómica que de no haber sido un momento sumamente serio Ginny habría soltado una carcajada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba? ¿Cómo es que sabes llegar aquí? — en ese momento detrás de Ginny se asomó una Hermione expectante. Ella sabía muy del carácter de su amigo y lo mucho que podía enojarse si creía que estaban inmiscuyéndose en su vida más allá de lo que él quisiera.

— Hola Harry, sinceramente creía que Ginny estaba loca al querer buscarte aquí, pero veo que la equivocada era yo. Perdona que viniéramos sin avisar — dijo Hermione realmente apenada, — pero si a alguno de nosotros nos hubieses avisado que estabas bien, jamás habría aceptado traer a Ginny — dijo Hermione finalmente en un tono de reproche que no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

— ¡Mira qué bien! Ahora tú eres la enojada, ja, ja, ja, es increíble tu capacidad de voltear las cosas, pero no te preocupes no estoy molesto, de todos modos en algún momento debería enfrentar la situación. — Las palabras de Harry pusieron alerta a Ginny que lo miró a los ojos, aunque él sonreía en su mirada había tristeza.

— Harry, Ron y yo te hemos buscado por muchas partes, él está preocupado por ti y yo también lo estaba, no dijiste nada simplemente te fuiste, no dijiste nada, además eso de que dejaras el trabajo así nada más cuando eres un adicto al trabajo. Por favor, ¡Claro que estaba dispuesta a seguir cualquier corazonada! Y si era de Ginny más — dijo suavemente Hermione.

Duddley, no había acatado que hacer, así que en ese momento aprovecho para salir de ahí pero su primo lo detuvo.

— Espera primo, no te vayas, creo que debo de presentarte debidamente, ven — dijo Harry.

— Yo, este, Harry ya las conozco, ella — dijo señalando a Hermione — es tu amiga la que vino con el pelirrojo el último verano que estuviste aquí y ella — dijo refiriéndose a Ginny — es la hermana del pelirrojo y la chica por la cual te mueres y eso hace que te estés escondiendo aquí; lo que no entiendo primo, es ¿Por qué te escondes? Ella es linda y parece que te quiere — dijo dubitativo Duddley, al parecer el primo de Harry había cambiado más de lo que él mismo se había dado cuenta ahora era analítico y razonaba mucho las cosas, algo que extraño a Harry.

— Bueno primo, espera, eso de que ella me quiere, creo que estas mal… —pero Harry no puedo terminar por que Duddley levanto la manaza y comenzó a hablar interrumpiendo su sarcasmo.

— ¡Mira primo! Nosotros nunca fuimos agradables con la gente de tu mundo, es más al contrario, siempre que… que mi papá — se interrumpió un poco incómodo y avergonzado ante lo que estaba diciendo — que mi papá escuchaba algo acerca de la magia y de ti se enojaba y mucho y era muy desagradable, me imagino que… ¿Tú sabias todo eso verdad? — dijo dirigiendo la pregunta a Ginny, la cual asintió con la cabeza y bajo la mirada — bueno, ella lo sabía y Hermione lo vivió en carne propia, porque fuimos muy desagradables con ella cuando estuvo aquí con tu amigo.

Harry estaba sorprendido de lo mucho que había dicho su primo, y más aún que estuviera luchando por poner sus ideas en orden y llegar a ¿Quién sabe a donde quería llegar su primo? Pensó Harry. Duddley pareció tomar aire y prosiguió.

— Así que primo, ¿Por qué si no te quieren realmente estarían aquí? Yo al menos, no me arriesgaría a que me insulten por ir a preguntar si saben algo de alguien que no me importa, es más, estaría sino agradecido de que esa persona desapareciera, por lo menos sería indiferente. Así que primo, piénsalo bien antes de que cometas un error del cual te arrepientas toda la vida. ¡Aprende de mi mamá! Ella daría cualquier cosa porque mi tía Lily la perdonara, o ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? — Gesticulo Duddley levantando los brazos y dejándolos caer a cada lado de su cuerpo, y se dio la vuelta pero antes de salir de la estancia y dirigirse a su habitación murmuro. — por favor quedan en su casa, y no sean demasiado duras con mi primo, él no sabe lo que tiene, porque nosotros nunca supimos enseñarle lo que es el amor de familia. — sin decir nada más cabizbajo se dirigió a la escalera para subir a su cuarto.

Harry estaba un poco incómodo en el centro de la habitación con Ginny frente a él y Hermione un poco detrás de ella.

— ¿Te atreviste a hechizarlo? — pregunto por fin Hermione, que no salía del asombro de ver al nuevo Duddley Dursdley, que la había dejado con la boca abierta y totalmente desconcertada.

— ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? — respondió Harry ofendido ante las palabras de Hermione, y por su expresión los tres comenzaron a reír.

— Perdona Harry pero es que no puedo creer la transformación de tu primo, ¿Estás seguro que es él? —pregunto ella medio en serio medio en broma.

— ¡Y no te imaginas el cambio de tía Petunia! ¡Es otra! — dijo feliz Harry, que por un momento se había olvidado el por qué se encontraba él en Privet Drive y volvió a ser el chico que le contaba todo a su mejor amiga, ambos rieron juntos y Ginny los veía sonriendo, ése era el Harry del cual se había enamorado un día en la estación de King Cross.

Hermione, no aguanto más y abrazó a su amigo, lo había extrañado mucho esa semana sin saber de él, Harry correspondió el abrazo, quería a Hermione como la hermana que nunca tubo y aunque no quería reconocerlo la extrañaba lo mismo que a Ron.

— Y ¿Dónde dejaste a tu novio? — pregunto Harry tratando de parecer casual.

— ¡Buscándote! No me dijo a donde iría, también ha pedido un permiso extenso, solicito sus vacaciones y le dijo a Kingsley que si no te encontraba en ese tiempo que entonces también tomaría un año sabático hasta encontrarte, no le pareció ni al señor ministro ni al jefe de aurores, pero Ron no permitió que lo detuvieran. — dijo Hermione con un dejo de reproche en la voz, ante lo cual se sintió avergonzado Harry.

— Muy bien entonces hay que avisarle y pedirle que venga para acá, además hay muchas cosas que quiero platicarles, — diciendo esto Harry sacó su varita, y un ciervo de color plata salió de la punta de ésta y Harry le habló — ¡Encuentra a Ron donde este y dile que venga a Privet Drive que aquí lo espero.

El siervo pareció asentir bajando la cornamenta y desapareció, Hermione y Ginny sonrieron, esa actitud de Harry significaba que pensaba regresar al mundo mágico y les alegraba a amabas.

— Bueno, mejor no cuento nada hasta que llegue Ron y así se los platico a ambos, perdón a los tres, —dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia Ginny quien se sintió dolida por las palabras de Harry pero no dijo nada.

—Me alegra verte recuperada Ginevra — dijo Harry.

— ¡Harry! —dijo en tono de reproche Hermione.

— Gracias Harry, pero estaba muy recuperada el día que me abandonaste en el hospital — respondió Ginny sin poder contenerse.

— Estabas ya muy acompañada según recuerdo, ¿No pediste que pusieran Marcus en la cama de al lado? —dijo mordazmente Harry. — ¿O compartieron tu cama?

— ¡Harry James Potter Evans! — le gritó Hermione.

— ¿Qué? — dijo desafiante Harry.

— Déjalo Hermione, mejor que saque todo el veneno que trae por dentro, y cuando se calme a lo mejor me deja hablar — dijo quedamente Ginny tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Harry al darse cuenta se sintió un poco culpable, pero al recordar cómo Ginny había defendido a Marcus, el enojo volvió y dejo de sentirse mal por su actitud con ella.

— Cuando vayas a dejar de actuar como un celoso sin cerebro avísame —dijo Hermione que se sentó de golpe en el sofá que tenía a un lado, Harry estaba desconcertado por la actitud de su amiga, ¿Por qué estaba del lado de Ginny?

Sin decir más Ginny se sentó al lado de su amiga y puso la cara entre sus manos, trataba de controlarse, no quería llorar ni perder la calma, porque si lo hacía saldría corriendo de ahí sin que hubiera ninguna explicación de por medio. Ginny estaba por levantarse del asiento cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

— ¡Yo abro! —grito Harry hacia la escalera del segundo piso.

Al abrir la puerta, vio por un instante a Ron parado en el umbral, cuando el puño de su amigo se estrelló en su cara haciéndolo caer de espalada al suelo. Desconcertado miró a su amigo que lo observaba desde la puerta aún con una mirada de furia.

Hermione y salieron corriendo de la estancia hacia Harry y Ron, Hermione abrazó a Ron a manera de detenerlo si volvía a hacer falta, mientras Ginny se agachaba a revisar le golpe en la cara de Harry y ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa Ronald? — decía Ginny mientras ayudaba a Harry a levantarse, y poniéndose entre ambos para evitar que Harry quisiera devolverle el golpe a Ron.

Harry no lo intento, más bien le sonrió a su amigo, y le tendió la mano, la cual Ron tomó en seguida, con las dos chicas entre ellos, se abrazaron, Ginny quedó frente a Harry con la espalada contra la espalda de Hermione, y cada una a su vez abrazo al hombre del cual estaba enamorada, en eso estaban cuando bajo Petunia y Duddley, que contemplaban la escena desde media escalera.

— ¡Bien venidos sean a esta su casa! — dijo Petunia, y al escuchar su voz los chicos se separaron.

— Tía Petunia, ellos son mis amigos, Hermione, Ron y Ginny hermana menor de Ron — explico Harry a su tía.

— Sí, a ustedes dos los recuerdo del último verano antes de… Bueno bien venidos, y espero hayan disculpado ya nuestra mala educación de tiempo pasados —dijo realmente apenada Petunia, cosa a la que todos asintieron.

— Bueno voy a preparar algo de cenar, espero que se queden todos a cenar ¿No es así Harry? —dijo mirando a su sobrino.

— Será un placer señora —respondió rápidamente Ginny ante el silencio de los tres chicos.

— ¡Excelente, excelente! Panquesito, por favor ven a ayudarme a la cocina. — diciendo esto Petunia camino hacia la cocina seguida de un avergonzado Duddley ante la forma de hablarle de su madre.

— Termina de entrar de una buena vez Ron, pasa a la sala. —dijo Harry quien se dio la vuelta aun abrazando a Ginny y camino hacia la estancia; Hermione y Ron caminaron también abrazados.

Ya en la estancia, Harry camino hacia el reposed, y fue cuando se percató que aun abrazaba a Ginny y se separó inmediatamente, y miró hacia sus amigos, quienes lo miraban divertidos.

— Si has soltado a mi hermana por miedo a lo que yo te diga, pues he de decirte que gracias, pero durante casi una semana te vi dormir con ella, besarla, te escuché hablándole al oído, y quien sabe que más estarían haciendo debajo de las cobijas, algo que no quiero ni imaginarme, así que por que la abraces no me voy ni a incomodar siquiera. —puntualizó Ron.

— Yo… Ron, no hicimos nada. —dijo avergonzado Harry.

— Y si lo hubiéramos hecho es algo que ni a ti ni a nadie le importa —dijo Ginny y sus palabras hicieron que las mejillas de Harry se colorearan de rojo aún más.

— Ron ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cocina a ver en que podemos ayudarle a la tía de Harry? — dijo Hermione.

— No, yo no quiero estar… ¡Ay! — no pudo terminar lo que decía porque Hermione lo pellizcó y empujó hacia la dirección en que estaba la puerta de la cocina.

— Ellos necesitan hablar —le dijo a su novio en un susurro al oído.

En la estancia un silencio muy incómodo envolvió a Ginny y Harry, ambos mantenían su mirada baja, ninguno sabía cómo empezar a hablar. Hasta que por fin Ginny decidió tomar la iniciativa.

— Harry, creo que Hermione tiene razón, necesitamos hablar y aclarar las cosas; sé que debe de haber un mal entendido en todo esto porque de otra manera no comprendo que te hayas ido en esa forma, que no te despidieras de nadie, que me abandonaras…

— ¡Un momento! Yo no te abandone, tú ya estabas recuperada, tan fue así que pudiste interponerte para defender a Marcus y que no lo matara con mis propias manos. —dijo dolido Harry.

— Según tú, ¿Qué debí hacer? ¿Debí dejarte que lo mataras? —pregunto Ginny.

— Es que era lo menos que se merecía el infeliz después de lo que te hizo. —le respondió.

— Pero ¿Qué habría sido de ti? Te abrían mandado a Askaban, no te librarías del castigo ni siquiera por ser ¡El gran Harry Potter! —respondió llorosa Ginny.

Ella empezaba a comprender que Harry realmente pensaba que había defendido a Marcus en contra de él por el simple hecho de que aún lo amaba.

— Pero Ginny, él se atrevió a dañarte, se atrevió a lastimarte, eso no se lo puedo perdonar, aun no sé cómo fue que me detuviste.

— De hecho me dijeron que sólo yo podría detenerte, mis hermanos lo intentaron pero tú te soltabas y golpeabas a Marcus aún más fuerte y con más coraje, en ese momento Hermione creo… Sinceramente no recuerdo quien, me dijo que sólo yo te detendría, que hiciera que te detuvieras o lo matarías a golpes. Por eso me acerque y te pedí que pararas. Harry, es a ti a quien amo; si lo defendí no era a él a quien trataba de proteger, era a ti, a mí, a nosotros y el amor que nos tenemos.

Ginny ya no dijo más, se quedó esperando a que él le respondiera algo, pero en lugar de eso, sólo la abrazó y la beso. Ginny no se resistió, respondió al beso y al abrazo de él.

Cuando se separaron, ella le hablo al oído y comenzó a cantarle, así como lo hacía Harry a ella cuando estaba en el hospital. Nadie más podía escuchar solo Harry.

— Si me dejas ahora, no seré capaz de sobrevivir, me encadenaste a tu falda, y enseñaste a mi alma a depender de ti, ataste tu piel a mi piel y tu boca a mi boca clavaste tu mente a la mía como una espada en la roca. Y ahora me dejas como si fuera yo cualquier cosa. Si me dejas ahora no seré capaz de volver a sentir, me alejaste de todo y ahora dejas que me hunda en el lodo, me cuesta tanto creer que no tengas corazón, que yo he sido en tu cadena de amor tan solo un eslabón y en tu escalera un peldaño al que no te importa pisar y hacerle daño. Estoy presa entre las redes de un poema, eres tu quien me pude ayudar o me condena, eres lo mejor de mi pasado. Eres tu quien aún me tiene enamorada. Eres tú, solo tú; eres tú solo tú.

Si me dejas ahora mi espíritu se ira tras de ti, cabalgará día y noche, sintiéndose soñador y quijote. Porque ataste mi piel a tú piel, y tu boca a mi boca, clavaste tu mente en la mía como una espada en la roca y ahora me dejas como si fuera yo cualquier cosa.

Señor Harry James Potter Evans, por favor no vuelvas a dejarme. — termino de cantar en su oído Ginny, Harry sabía que lo tenía preso en su amor y que él no quería soltarse.


	5. Chapter 5

_**BUENO DEBO DECIR QUE USARE LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA DE HARRY POTTER LOS CUALES SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K.R. Y CREO QUE TAMBIEN DE LA WB Y SON SOLO ELLOS LOS QUE GANAN MUCHO DINERO, AQUÍ UNICAMENTE PARTICIPAMOS CON EL AFAN DE SACAR UN POCO DE IMAGINACIÓN Y DE ESTRESS DE LA VIDA DIARIA.**_

**CAPITULO 5.**

**TE QUIERO, PERO…**

Después de aclarar algunos puntos Harry y Ginny entraron a la cocina en busca de sus amigos; ahí al momento en que entraron a la habitación cuatro pares de ojos los observaban atentos.

— ¡Familia, les presento a mi novia! — anuncio feliz Harry.

— Ah ¿Somos novios? — preguntó Ginny divertida al ver la cara de sorpresa de Harry ante su pregunta.

— ¡Claro!, No pienso arriesgar mi vida ante tus hermanos por amarte y besarte sin que seas mi novia —le respondió sonriente y muy colorado Harry. — o ¿No?

Todos rieron al ver la cara de sorpresa de Harry y la sonrisa de suficiencia de Ginny.

— ¡O sea que sólo por eso somos novios! Señor Potter a mí no me ha preguntado si quiero ser su novia o no. — dijo seria pero aun divertida Ginny.

Todos los que se encontraban viendo a los dos chicos estaban sonriendo ante los apuros de Harry, nadie decía nada, los cuatro pares de ojos seguían atentos lo que sucedía con la pareja, cuando Petunia se dio cuenta simplemente se sentó al lado de su hijo, para poder ver mejor la escena que se desarrollaba en la entrada de su cocina.

Harry mira a Ron y Hermione buscando apoyo y ayuda, pero sorprendentemente para él los dos, sólo lo observan sentados a la mesa y con una sonrisa en los labios que demostraba que les estaba divirtiendo la escena.

— Este, yo… Disculpen un momento por favor, — dijo torpemente Harry y tomando de la mano a su pelirroja trato de salir de la cocina pero la voz de su tía Petunia lo detiene.

— Harry, hijo, creo que así como nos los has dicho a nosotros debieras primero habérselo preguntado a ésta jovencita; no me parece adecuado que de pronto llegues aquí diciendo algo que das por hecho cuando no has pedido su consentimiento a la chica. —Petunia veía muy seria a su sobrino, Ginny se sintió mal por Harry, tampoco era para que lo regañaran, claro que quería ser su novia pero quiso escuchar que selo preguntara nuevamente, no solo que lo diera por hecho, así que no interrumpió ni dijo nada a las palabras de la tía de Harry.

— Si tía Petunia, tienes razón, perdóname Ginny — soltando la mano de la pelirroja se dio la vuelta como si fuera a salir de la habitación sin decir nada más, pero se detuvo, se giró hacia todos y dijo —Perdónenme un momento, nadie se mueva de aquí — y salió corriendo de la cocina hacia el cuarto donde estaban sus cosas.

Al subir al segundo piso estaba un poco agitado, no sabía si era por la emoción de lo que iba a hacer o por que las escaleras lo habían cansado, no hizo mucho caso y rápidamente subió su maleta a la cama y la abrió, buscaba un pequeño estuche de terciopelo azul marino que había mantenido en su maleta durante todo el tiempo desde que lo había encontrado en su cámara de Gringotts, no la que le dejara Sirius si no la de sus padres, una vez que encontró lo que buscaba salió nuevamente corriendo bajo las escaleras y entro a la cocina muy agitado y sudando frio, no hizo mucho caso y los demás no se dieron cuenta porque él inmediatamente que quedará frente a Ginny se puso de rodillas y dijo:

— Ginevra Molly Weasley Prewet, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Y en un futuro ¿Mi esposa?

— ¡Harry! ¡Sí, claro que sí!, solo bromeaba cuando pregunte si éramos novios — le respondió ella ayudándolo a levantarse y tomando el estuche que Harry le ofrecía.

— Ginny, no es un anillo de compromiso, y antes de que digas algo, tampoco lo he comprado, —le dijo Harry rápidamente al ver que ella iba a negarse a aceptarlo —lo encontré en la cámara que mis padres me dejaron en Gringotts, era de mi madre, mi padre se lo dio cuando ella acepto ser su novia, mi papá había insistido mucho y ella no quería aceptar, a mi mamá no le agradaba mucho mi papá durante su época den la escuela. — Les explicó a todos Harry, pero veía únicamente a Ginny mientras ella habría el estuche de terciopelo, estaba muy emocionada.

— Perdonen que me meta, pero me gustaría contarles cómo, dónde y ante quienes Lily recibió ese regalo, a menos de que ya lo sepas —dijo Petunia a su sobrino, a lo que el negó con la cabeza y tomando de la mano a Ginny la condujo a una silla en la mesa donde estaban todo sentados para escuchar la historia que estaba por contar su tía.

— Pues bien, cuando Lily regresó en su penúltimo año del colegió, pidió permiso a mis papás para que la visitaran unos amigos del colegio, ellos conocían las historias de los amigos de mi hermana, yo también porque la escuchaba a escondidas ya que cuando ella quería platicarme algo de su colegio y de su vida en él no le permitía yo hacerlo diciéndole que no me interesaba —dijo apenada Petunia y continuo — ese verano, en el último mes de las vacaciones, un día se presentaron en la puerta de la casa cuatro muchachos, iban vestidos con ropa normal, pero yo sabía que eran como ella.

Nadie dijo nada, Petunia parecía estar recordando ese día en que por primera vez conoció a los amigos de su hermana, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny sabían que se trataba de James, Sirius, Lupin y Peter.

—No quise cenar con mi familia esa noche y me quede en mi habitación, pero desde las escaleras escuchaba yo las risas y las pláticas de mi padre con los cuatro amigos de Lily, el que menos hablaba era el que se llama Peter, ¿Aún viven los amigos de tu Papá, Harry? —dijo ella como dándose cuenta de que no había preguntado por ellos a su sobrino nunca.

—No, Tía, Sirius murió hace cinco años, Lupin hace tres años y Peter un poco antes fue asesinado. —respondió Harry sin ser muy preciso en las circunstancias de la muerte de cada uno de ellos, Petunia solo asintió con la cabeza y continuo con el relato.

Ginny le dio un apretoncito cariñoso en la mano que tenían unida, mostrándole así que entendía que aún le era doloroso hablar de los amigos de su padre, y que también que aun los extrañaba.

— Esa noche después de cenar, estuvieron platicando con mis hasta muy tarde, así que mi mamás sugirió que se quedaran, y ellos aceptaron, a mí me pareció que ya estaba planeado desde antes que se quedaran y solo se habían entretenido para que mi mamá los invitara y mi papá aceptara, y así se lo dije a Lily, pero ella me aseguro que no que había sido todo idea de mi mamá. Por la mañana desayunamos todos juntos ya que mi Padre no me permitió que siguiera en mi habitación y después del almuerzo, James, le dijo a Lily que no podía esperar más que necesitaba decir algo. Me imagino que tanto sus amigos como Lily sabían de qué se trataba, y, quien sabe a lo mejor también mis padres, en fin, James se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado y frente a Lily, se hinco así como lo acabas de hacer tú hijo, y le pidió a tu madre que fuera su novia, y le entregó el camafeo en forma de pequeño dije, que tú acabas de darle a… ¿Ginevra? —dijo un poco insegura de pronunciar bien el nombre de la chica.

— Sí, pero todos me dicen Ginny —dijo suavemente la aludida, a lo que Petunia asintió con la cabeza.

— De la misma forma que tu padre selo dio a Lily, tú selo has dado a la mujer que eligió tu corazón, James dijo lo siguiente "Éste camafeo, en forma de dije, ha pertenecido a mi familia desde hace muchísimos años, ha pasado de padres a hijos y de madres a hijas, se nos es entregado el día que le decimos a nuestros padres que estamos enamorados, y que nos declararemos a la mujer que amamos. La prenda tiene poderes especiales, que se manifiestan de diferente manera en cada pareja, pero, lo que comparten todos es que se solo lo puede abrir la mujer que es el verdadero amor de quien lo obsequie"

Cuando tu padre dijo esto, Lily tomó la prenda y la toco, al momento en que ella recorrió el contorno, este se abrió y mostro muchas fotos de parejas en miniatura que se movían y sonreían, hasta el frente de todas estaba la de tus padres. —termino de decir Petunia mostrando el contorno del dije a Ginny.

Ginny volteó a ver a Harry que la animo a que recorriera con la yema de sus dedos el contorno del dije, y un brillo salió de él, y mágicamente ante los ojos de todos se abrió dejándoles ver las fotografías de las parejas a quienes se había referido Petunia, hasta encima de todas estaba una donde aparecían Harry y Ginny, enseguida había una donde sonreían felices James y Lily.

—Creo que eso te comprueba que eres la mujer de mi vida, por si tenías alguna duda —dijo sonriente Harry a Ginny.

De pronto el brillo del dije se intensifico y de él brotaron dos imágenes, etéreas, pero más sólidas que las de los fantasmas. Y hablaron, Harry y Petunia reconocieron inmediatamente la voz de James y Lily.

— Tunny, hermanita, ¡Gracias! Tú has hecho posible que ésta magia sea una de las que produzca el camafeo, al contarles las historia y mostrarles el secreto, has permitido que nosotros le podamos desear a nuestro hijo toda la felicidad del mundo. —los ojos de Petunia se llenaron de lágrimas la ver y escuchar a su hermana. — No Tunny, no llores, siempre viviré en tu corazón, Harry, hijo, muchas felicidades por lo valiente que has sido, y por encontrar, como tu padre y yo el verdadero amor, el que te conducirá a la felicidad eterna. —la imagen abrazó a los dos chicos, que contrario a lo que esperaban sintieron calor, no frio como cuando se topaban con un fantasma.

—Hijo —dijo ahora la imagen de james —Te has convertido en el hombre que yo soñaba cuando naciste y me siento muy orgulloso de ti, de tu valor y de tu calidad humana, siempre sé un hombre valiente hijo, un caballero con las damas, y amoroso con tus hijos, que eso te hará cada vez más noble y digno. —y se unió al abrazo en que tenía envuelto a su hijo y su futura nuera Lily.

Nadie hablaba, Ginny tenía los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, y Harry se sentía feliz, Petunia, con las manos en la boca miraba la escena con lágrimas en los ojos, sentía que su hermana la había perdonado por todo lo malo que le había hecho a ella y a su hijo. Duddley miraba con los ojos muy abiertos la escena y Ron junto con Hermione sonreía al ver la felicidad de Ginny y Harry.

El camafeo se cerró, y las imágenes de James y Lily desaparecieron, pero el calor y el amor que habían proyectado envolvían aun el ambiente de la cocina de Petunia, quien no podía creer el milagro que se había producido ante ella.

Harry prolongó el abraso a Ginny, y escondió la cara entre los cabellos de ella, un par de lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de él y mojaron el cuello de la pelirroja, quien no dijo nada simplemente se limitó a abrazar a su novio un poco más fuerte y le dijo al oído que lo amaba.

Todos los demás se acercaron a la pareja y comenzaron a felicitarlos por el nuevo noviazgo, Duddley abrazó a Ginny y a Harry deseándoles lo mejor del mundo.

—Bueno Harry, ya que me has puesto el ejemplo, cuando debió de ser al revés ya que yo soy el mayor de los dos, —dijo Duddley —quiero que todos sepan que también tengo novia, y deseo casarme con ella; hoy se lo pediré, me gustaría tener un regalo tan espectacular como el tuyo Harry, pero me conformaré con poder darle en anillo de compromiso que le he comprado —al decir esto les mostro a todos un pequeño anillo de oro blanco con un diamante en el centro.

—Felicidades Dud, me alegro mucho por ti ¿Cuándo conoceremos a la novia? —preguntó Harry abrazando a su primo y felicitándolo.

—Primero déjame que se lo pida, y si dice que si hoy por la noche me gustaría que cenáramos todos juntos y presentársela. —respondió el interpelado, mirando a su madre esperando su autorización, a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Harry, creo que nosotros nos vamos, —dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y tomando de la mano a Ron para que la imitara.

—No por favor, quédense, me gustaría mucho que también ustedes conocieran a mí novia, además son amigos de mi primo y creo que es como si fueran parte de nuestra pequeña familia, él ha vivido y compartido con ustedes muchas cosas. —dijo Duddley sinceramente.

Los chicos aceptaron, y Petunia les dijo que era hora de comer, Harry con Duddley pusieron la mesa y las chicas ayudaron a Petunia a servir la comida, comieron entre bromas y pláticas acerca de la vida en el colegio de los cuatro chicos, y empezaron a conocer los verdaderos sentimientos de Duddley durante su infancia hacia Harry. Se dieron cuenta que en realidad a él, pensaba que la forma en que lo trataba era la correcta en debería tratar a un hermano, cosa que fue una sorpresa para todos.

—Harry, de verdad me preocupe cuando vinieron por nosotros los aurores y dijeron que tu no irías, pero no sabía cómo expresar eso que estaba sintiendo, además la actitud de mi papá no ayudaba mucho; ¿Qué estuviste a punto de decirle ese día mamá? —pregunto sorpresivamente Duddley a su madre.

—Quise desearle buena suerte y pedirle disculpas por todo el sufrimiento que le habíamos causado, pero el temor a que tu padre se enojara me detuvo, una vez más perdóname hijo, no acabo de arrepentirme de todo lo que te hicimos y lo mucho que calle. —termino de decir Petunia con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Ya todo está olvidado tía, mejor ni acordarse de cosas tristes —diciendo esto siguieron comiendo y después salieron De la casa a recorrer la colonia.

Harry llevaba de la mano a Ginny y Ron y Hermione los emularon, estaban pasando un agradable día, Ginny en ese momento Harry veía muy diferente el lugar donde había pasado tan amargos tiempos, todo había cambiado a la luz de su nueva felicidad, estaba ahora con el amor de su vida, sus amigos lo acompañaban y estaba también en paz con su familia, todo eso era muy bueno y lo hacía ver su vida muy optimistamente.

La noche llegó mientras los chicos estaban en el parque cerca de la casa de la familia de Harry, y lentamente se dirigieron hacia ella, había platicado mucho, y habían decidido pasar unos días con Harry y su familia y después acompañarlo en su investigación sobre la casa de sus abuelos paternos. Fue un acuerdo unánime y Harry les agradeció que siempre estuvieran a su lado.

Ginny antes de que regresaran a la casa de la familia de Harry recordó que no habían avisado a su mamá que habían encontrado a Harry y que todos estaban bien así que le envió un patronus que había cambiado su forma, ahora era una sierva, como la de la mamá de Harry.

Al ver el patronus de Ginny, Harry comprendió que había cambiado su forma por el amor que ambos sentían, y su pensamiento voló hasta el recuerdo de Snape, el cual había amado siempre a su madre.

— ¿En qué piensas Harry? — le pregunto Ginny tomándolo de la mano.

— veía la forma que ahora tiene tu patronus y recordé el de Snape, yo pensé que el patronus solo cambiaba si el amor no era correspondido, pero ahora veo que no, que también cuando hay mucho amor en una pareja el patronus se comparte —le respondió deteniéndose a besarla, mientras Ron mejor se volteaba hacia otro lado.

Su actitud, divirtió a los tres que lo observaron sonrientes, y Hermione opto pr besarlo también permitiéndoles así a sus amigos tener un poco de intimidad, mientras entretenía Ron.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, en la puerta estaba Duddley con una chica muy guapa, era rubia como él y tenía un cabello largo un poco rizado, al parecer iban llegando también, y Ginny notó que llevaba el anillo que les había mostrado antes Duddley en el dedo índice. Le hizo una seña a Hermione quien siguió la mirada de la chica y asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo que el chico había sido correspondido.

Petunia abrió la puerta, y ahí mismo, Duddley Dursdley les presento a todos a su futura esposa.

— Mamá, ella es Jenny, Jenny ella es mi madre, él es mi primo Harry; ya te he hablado de él ¿Recuerdas? —dijo un poco nervioso Duddley, señalando primero a su madre y después a Harry.

— Mucho gusto señora Dursdley —dijo la chica y le extendió la mano a su futura suegra la cual la tomo pero la halo ligeramente hacia ella para darle un abrazo, que complació mucho a su hijo.

—Bienvenida a la familia Jenny, mira ella es Ginny la novia de mi sobrino Harry y ellos son sus amigos, el pelirrojo es hermano de Ginny y Hermione la castaña es la novia de Ron —explico amablemente Petunia.

—Harry Potter Evans, el salvador del mundo mágico, ¡Mucho gusto en conocerte! Lo mismo a ustedes Hermione Granger, Ronald Billius Weasley Prewet y Ginevra Molly Weasley Prewet —dijo mientras le daba la mano uno a uno mientras iba diciendo sus nombres, cosa que sorprendió a todos; pero hizo sonreír a Duddley con cara de suficiencia.

— ¿Cómo es que conoces los nombres de todos? ¿Y lo referente a nuestro mundo? —preguntó desconfiada Ginny, cuando le dio la mano.

—Entiendo su desconfianza, pero si alguna vez hubieran echado una mirada a la mesa de Hufflepuff me habrían visto, soy de la generación de Ginny, pero, no jugaba Quiddich ni nada importante, me imagino que por eso no me recuerdan, además como soy hija de muggles, en el sexto año debí esconderme, y como tampoco estuve en el ED, no supe cuándo fue la batalla para ir a ayudarles, me habría gustado participar.

—No te recuerdo discúlpame, pero no hubieras podido participar tampoco, porque a los menores de edad nos prohibieron hacerlos —dijo sonriente Ginny. Se sentía contenta y al mismo tiempo quería ser amigable con su concuña.

— Pero tengo entendido que tu estuviste en la pelea lo mismo que mi primo Colín, y lo sé, porque él murió, y, de ti se ha hablado muchísimo; antes de que tu mamá matara a Bellatrix Lextrangh, tú, Luna Luvengood y Hermione Granger —dijo esto último mirando a la chica castaña que estaba al otro extremo al lado de Ron — estaban luchando contra ella, y una de las maldiciones te paso muy de cerca y fue cuando tu mamá intervino.

— Creo que conoces la reseña estupendamente pero, lo que no sabes es que a Colín se le dijo que saliera del castillo y que no se le permitiría combatir; pero el regreso a escondidas y nadie estaba en ese momento para estarlos vigilando ¡Estábamos peleando! — Intervino Harry un poco incómodo — ah Ginny, yo le pedí que saliera del cuarto de los menesteres; porque necesitaba que, necesitaba que saliera para poder hacer que cambiara el cuarto a otro tipo de habitación para poder buscar la diadema de Ravenclaw, por eso salió a combatir, además, ella pertenecía al ejercito de Dumbledore estaba capacitada para luchar.

Termino de decir Harry un tanto molesto, su tono de voz era un poco más agudo de lo normal. Todos lo observaban muy serios, y Ginny se abrazó a Harry y le sonrió a Jenny.

— Por favor Jenny discúlpalo, aún está muy afectado por todo aquello, no quiso ser grosero ¿verdad Harry? —dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de disculpa.

— No te preocupes, yo no quise ser descortés con mis palabras —dijo la chica devolviéndole la sonrisa a Ginny

Continuaron con su cena tranquilos y haciendo algunos comentarios acerca de la vida en el colegio mientras Petunia y Duddley los escuchaban en silencio.

Durante la sobremesa, Harry no pudo más y un poco apenado, se aclaró la garganta y preguntó a su tía y primo:

— Disculpen, pero si no lo pregunto, me atragantare, ¿Ustedes sabían que Jenny era bruja?

— No, al principio no, —respondió muy serio Dudley.

— Ella vino a vivir aquí al poco tiempo de que regresamos — dijo Petunia.

— Si así fue y un día entre a tu dormitorio, bueno el que fu tu dormitorio y ahí encontré un Diario del Profeta, y pensé que todos eran magos aquí —dijo Jenny sonriendo.

—Sí y hubieras visto el susto que me dio cuando la vi con su varita —dijo Duddley sonriéndole a todos — ¿Verdad amor?

— Nombre en ese mismo momento me arrepentía de haberla sacado en su cara supe que él era todo un Muggle, pero después de que se calmó me preguntó por ti atropelladamente y se medio explicó diciendo que era tu primo y que estaba preocupado por lo que había sido de ti.

—Primo quizá te cueste creerlo pero siempre has sido mi primo favorito —dijo Duddley riendo de su propio chiste y Harry lo secundó, cuando por fin se calmaron ambos Harry les explico a los demás de que se reían.

—Es que sólo yo soy su primo no tiene ningún otro y yo tampoco —después de sus palabras todos rieron junto con ellos de su chiste.

—Bueno chicos creo que hora de que todos vayamos a dormir, Jenny que Dud te lleve a tu casa y por favor me lo envías luego que ya es muy tarde para que estén fura —dijo seria la Tía Petunia, a lo que la chica sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Tía Petunia creo que voy a tener que dormir en mi primer cuarto —dijo pícaramente Harry, —aunque creo que no cabré, tendrás que dejar abierta la puerta para sacar las piernas —termino de decir con un expresión muy rara y casi con lágrimas en los ojos por evitar la carcajada que le provocaba imaginarse en la alacena de debajo de la escalera.

—No digas tonterías Harry y no hagas que me avergüence de nuevo —le respondió Tía Petunia. — Las chicas dormirán en el cuarto que era tuyo hasta que te fuiste de aquí, pero añade una cama porque solo está ahí la tuya por favor, y tu amigo y tu dormirán en el cuarto de Dud, y creo que tendrán que hacer lo mismo, poner una cama más, Dud dormirá en mi cuarto ahí ya hay dos camas.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y todos dieron las buenas noches a Tía Petunia quien empezaba a recoger la mesa y a limpiar todo, la chicas se regresaron y ofrecieron ayudarla pero ella dijo que no que se fuerana a descansar que ella lo haría en lo que esperaba a su hijo, así que todos subieron a las habitaciones.

Harry iba aponer la cama extra en el que fuera su cuarto, pero Ginny lo detuvo y le dijo pícaramente:

—Oye amor, ¿Por qué no solo la agrandamos y hacemos lo mismo con la de tu primo? Hermione se pude quedar con Ron y tú y yo aquí ¿No les parece chicos? —Su hermano la veía con recelo no sabía porque decidirse por un lado quería dormir con su novia pero por el otro no quería que su hermana durmiera con su mejor amigo, así que estaba en un dilema, antes de que Ron se negara Hermione decidió por ambos dijo que sí sólo que le preocupaba lo que podría decir la tía de Harry.

—Harry ¿Crees que se moleste tu tía si dormimos como lo propuso Ginny?

—Bueno sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo, esperen aquí —respondió Harry salió corriendo de la habitación y bajo las escaleras a toda prisa dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Tía Petunia ¿Hay algún problema si duerme Hermione con Ron y yo con Ginny? Es que Hermione tiene pesadillas con las cosas que pasaron durante la guerra y sólo Ron la calma —explico Harry con una cara que él esperaba fuera de absoluta inocencia.

—Mira hijo, pueden hacerlo así, siempre y cuando en casa de cualquiera de las chicas hagan lo mismo, ¡haber dime! ¿Así lo hacen? —dijo Petunia con severidad en la voz.

—Mmm, para serte sincero tía si, en ambas, ellos duermen juntos y cuando estamos en la Madriguera (que es la casa de mi amigos pelirrojos) también así lo hacemos. —dijo Harry omitiendo el hecho de que siempre era a escondidas de Molly y de Arthur, los padres de los pelirrojos, en realidad no pensó que debiera decir esa parte por su propio bien.

—Muy bien hijo, solo espero que se comporten todos —dijo finalmente Petunia con una cara de no haberle creído realmente a su sobrino.

—¡Todo arreglado! Mi tía no se opone al plan de Ginny, así que a dormir todos ya, ¿Quieren quedarse ustedes aquí? Porque la recamara de Duddley está al lado de la de mi tía, o recuerden silenciar todo para que no haya problemas —les dijo Harry.

—No, creo que mejor nos quedaremos aquí y ustedes en aquella, Ron es muy escandaloso en ocasiones —pero al terminar de hablar Hermione se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error y se puso totalmente colorada ante la mirada de asombro de su novio y la risa de sus amigos —es que… me refiero a que ronca en algunas ocasiones, bueno ¡ya váyanse de una vez! Debemos agrandar la cama —termino de decir aún más colorada y Ron con las orejas completamente rojas ante las palabras de su novia y las carcajadas de su amigo y hermana. Por fin los dejaron solos.

Hermione para que no hubiera ningún problema pso el encantamiento muffliato que era para que no se escucharan ruidos fuera de la habitación mientras Ron agrandaba un poco la cama de Harry.

Aun riéndose en la otra habitación Harry y Ginny comenzaron a quitar las cosas que tenía Duddley sobre la cama, la cual no era necesario que la agrandaran ya que era de un tamaño adecuado al tamaño grande del primo de Harry. Cuando terminaron Harry echó de menos su pijama y cuando iba a salir al cuarto de sus amigos a pedírsela Ginny lo detuvo.

—No seas tonto, si no vas a necesitarla, desde ¿cuándo para dormir conmigo lo haces vestido? –inquirió coqueta ella.

—Ginny, pero mi tía y mi primo dormirán al lado, ¿No estarás pensando en que hagamos nada o sí? Dijo él con cara y tono de inquietud.

—Bueno si no quieres muy bien es más, si lo prefieres me iré a dormir con mi hermano y mi cuñada y de esa manera tu tía ni tu primo piensan nada. —dijo ella enfada y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Ginny, espera no te enojes, es que me da pena con ellos —dijo Harry con cara de asustado y preocupado por el enojo de su novia.

—No pasa nada Potter, no te preocupes te aseguro que mi hermano estará feliz de que duerma yo en un cama a su lado y si no quiere pues bien puedo irme a la Madriguera y todos tan contentos. —Dijo ella realmente molesta pero sin levantar la voz.

—No Ginny por favor no te vayas, quiero estar contigo, —dijo él— es más pondré el hechizo muffliato y así no tendré que preocupar por ningún ruido y ya lo perfeccione ¿te lo había comentado? Ahora puedo añadir una orden la cual me permite saber si hay peligro o alguien en el mismo edificio necesita algo con urgencia.

Ginny lo miró con ojos de ternura mientras él le daba la espalada y comenzaba a poner los hechizos, pero cuando el volteo hacia ella puso la misma expresión molesta que tuviera en un principio. No le sería tan fácil a Harry contentarla lo haría que se esforzara.


	6. Chapter 6

_**BUENO DEBO DECIR QUE USARE LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA DE HARRY POTTER LOS CUALES SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K.R. Y CREO QUE TAMBIEN DE LA WB Y SON SOLO ELLOS LOS QUE GANAN MUCHO DINERO, AQUÍ UNICAMENTE PARTICIPAMOS CON EL AFAN DE SACAR UN POCO DE IMAGINACIÓN Y DE ESTRESS DE LA VIDA DIARIA. Además debo de disculparme por estar tantísimo tiempo sin escribir pero fueron motivos de fuerza mayor y falta de inspiración no sabía cómo seguir adelante con la historia.**_

**CAPITULO 6.**

**NUEVAMENTE ALGUIEN QUIERE LASTIMARNOS.**

Después De haber estado en casa de la familia de Harry los cuatro chiscos volvieron a su vida normal con la promesa de regresar a visitar a Petunia y Duddley.

Harry fue muy bien recibido en la Madriguera como siempre, también regreso al trabajo en el ministerio ya mucho más calmado, pudo ponerse al corriente en su trabajo.

Estaba dentro de su oficina revisando algunos papeles de una misión que había sido un fiasco ya que se realizó bajo datos falsos, cuando entró Ron, cerró la puerta con un golpe y quedó de frente a su cuñado viéndolo furioso, Harry levanto la mirada de los documentos que leía y viendo a Ron espero a que éste le explicara que sucedía.

— ¡Demonios Harry! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió decirle a Hermione que podíamos casarnos al mismo tiempo? —Ron casi le escupía en la cara las palabras.

— ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo le dije eso? No he hablado para nada con Hermione ni de la fecha, ni de los preparativos, ¡mucho menos le dije algo sobre una boda doble! ¿Quién te dijo que yo…? —respondió apresuradamente Harry interrumpiéndose abruptamente en lo que decía porque en ese momento entraba una Hermione acalorada y agitada.

— ¡Ronald!, ¡No te atrevas a reclamarle a Harry! ¡Él no me dijo nada! Por favor. —Hermione veía azorada a su novio y volteo un tanto, turbada y con una coloración rojiza en las mejillas que demostraban su vergüenza ante su amigo.

— ¿Cómo? Pero tú me dijiste que Harry… —Empezó a hablar Ron pero con un movimiento de la mano Hermione lo hizo callar y comenzó a explicarle a Harry que los observaba entre preocupado y divertido por las actitudes de sus amigos, que si bien siempre habían peleado, él nunca se había acostumbrado a esa forma de llevarse de los dos.

— Yo dije que si Harry sugiriera que se realizara una boda doble sería muy romántico pero que…, y en ese momento saliste corriendo hacia aquí y no me dejaste terminar —Volteó a ver a su amigos que comenzaba a sonreír por las caras que hacía Ron — Pero que… Eso haría que ninguna de las dos parejas, tengan protagonismo y eso en una boda no me parece adecuado además de que nosotros queremos una boda más sencilla de lo que la de ustedes será.

— Hermione, tu sabes que nosotros queríamos una boda sencilla, pero con los puestos que Ginny y yo desempeñamos sería una grosería no invitar a los funcionarios del ministerio —Respondió Harry medio justificando la boda con ochocientos invitados que hasta el momento componían la lista que estaban realizando entre Ginny, Molly (mamá de Ginny) y Arthur (papá de Ginny).

— No te preocupes compañero, nosotros comprendemos lo que significa que el doblemente héroe del mundo mágico se case, y ni se diga de la mejor buscadora de la selección nacional de Quiddich de Inglaterra, que ha llevado al equipo a ser campeón en los últimos dos mundiales. —Dijo Ron, girando los ojos mientras hablaba, y sonriendo ante la mirada de incomodidad de su amigo.

—Hazme favor de dejar de burlarte de mí, sabes bien que no me importa lo que la gente diga u opine pero ya ves que tus papás opinan diferente y la sencilla boda que queríamos Ginny y yo se ha convertido en un gran evento social.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de un emisario del Ministro de magia.

—Señor Potter, disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero el señor Ministro pide que acuda usted inmediatamente a su oficina; al parecer sucede algo urgente, y es necesaria su comparecencia y también el señor Weasley.

Hermione los miraba un poco nerviosa ante las palabras del emisario, lo que más sorprendió a los tres muchachos es que el Ministro hubiese mandado a un propio y no simplemente un memorándum como era la forma habitual de intercomunicación en los diferentes departamentos del ministerio.

—Hermione, hablamos después de todo esto, ¿Te parece bien? —dijo Harry mientras salía junto con Ron de su oficina para dirigirse inmediatamente a la oficina de Kingsley el Ministro de magia; a lo que ella simplemente asintió con una cara de preocupación que les hizo entender a ambos amigos que los esperaría en la oficina hasta saber si pasaba algo importante.

Ambos chicos llegaron rápidamente a la oficina de Kingsley, en don la secretaria de éste al verlos les indico que pasaran que los estaban esperando, Harry hizo el ademan de tocar a la puerta pero ésta se abrió antes de él legase a tocar.

— ¡Muchachos adelante!, los estábamos esperando, por favor cierren la puerta, tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante; Harry, Ron alguno use el muffliato por favor necesitamos privacidad absoluta —dijo el Ministro, a lo que Ron actuó inmediatamente, y el hechizo fue realizado inmediatamente y se acercaron ambos al escritorio donde había unos documentos que al parecer los presentes a la reunión estaban observando, los que ahí se encontraban eran Arthur Weasley quien se encargaba de la seguridad Muggle, Bill Weasley encargado de la brigada anti hechizos del ministerio, puesto que tomó dejando a los duendes del banco mágico después de la guerra, Charlie Weasley quien ahora era jefe de la regulación protección y cuidados de las criaturas mágicas peligrosas, también en su puesto después de la guerra y por supuesto el Ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt, sorprendió mucho a los dos chicos que se encontraran todos reunidos no era nada común eso.

Todos los observaban un poco nerviosos, se veía que la noticia que había ahí solo ellos dos la desconocían así que mejor era esperar a que ellos fueran los primeros en hablar.

—Bien, bien ya que estaos todos los interesados aquí… ¿Dónde están la señorita Hermione Granger y la señorita Weasley? —Preguntó Kingsley.

—Hermione estaba con nosotros en la oficina de Harry pero el propio no dijo que ella también era convocada por eso se quedó ahí esperándonos —respondió rápidamente Ron.

El ministro Hizo una mueca de ineptitud a lo que Rin procedió inmediatamente a abrir la puerta que había cerrado para que él ministro pudiese preguntar por los propios que había enviado en busca de Hermione y Ginny.

— ¿Dónde están los hombres que he enviado por las Señoritas Hermione Granger y Ginevra Weasley? —dijo molesto a lo que dos hombres respondieron inmediatamente como siendo los aludidos.

—Perdone señor es que nos entretuvimos con la misión anterior en un minuto salimos en busca de ellas —dijo uno de ellos inmediatamente.

— ¡No señores! Tómense el tiempo que gusten, es más ¿Gustan unas pastas y te? —dijo sarcásticamente Kingsley — ¡¿Tiene alguna importancia que les haya dicho a ustedes que era urgente que estuviesen aquí lo más pronto posible todos los que convoque! O quizá piensan que solo estaba bromeando, y que aquí cuando se dice inmediatamente es simplemente por jugar y molestarlos a ustedes y distraerlos de sus obligaciones, ¿Cuál de las dos cosas opinan que pueda ser una orden mía?

Los aludidos trataban de disculparse mientras se dirigían a la salida de la oficina para poder llevar a cabo la encomienda del ministro, pero Harry intervino deteniéndolos.

—Señor ministro, si usted quiere nosotros podemos llamarlas sin necesidad de que nadie salga y ellas estarán aquí en unos minutos.

—Bien Harry, si pueden hacerme el favor, necesito tenerlos a todos reunidos aquí para decirles lo que está sucediendo, solo no se retrasen mucho por favor.

—No señor ministro, no tenemos que salir de aquí y fácilmente podremos hablarle a las muchachas ¿verdad Ron?

—Sí por supuesto, —respondió el aludido.

Hermione llegó inmediatamente, y Ginny no tardó más de 5 minutos en entrar por la puerta de la oficina de Kingsley, a lo que todos se sorprendieron ya que no vieron que los muchachos hicieran ningún llamado. Ante la sorpresa de todos Harry explicó.

—Cuando estábamos en el colegio, Hermione ideó una forma de comunicarse entre los integrantes del E. D., de manera que nadie más que los que lo conformábamos pudiésemos saber que éramos convocado y donde, esto es por medio de unos galeones falsos; Nosotros hemos mejorado esa técnica y ahora nos comunicamos por medio de unas pulseras que cada uno de nosotros llevamos puestas, están coordinadas de manera de que Ron puede recibir mensajes de Hermione, Ginny míos y así cada uno de nosotros puede comunicarse con los otros tres, claro está que nunca nos quitamos las esclavas y si por alguna razón alguna es olvidada o se cae o nos es quitada a la fuerza los demás somos alertados inmediatamente, de manera que sabemos en donde estaba el dueño al momento de que se le calló o que le fue arrebatada, de esa manera, podemos estar en el lugar, en el momento en que sea requerido y así nunca estará solo ninguno ni desprotegido.

Mientras Harry decía todo esto, se acercaba a Ginny que había saludado a todos con un movimiento de cabeza para no interrumpir la explicación de Harry, mientras todos mostraban unas esclavas muy bonitas sencillas y grabadas con el nombre de cada uno de los propietarios.

—Muy ingenioso Potter —dijo Kingsley, —Ahora a lo que nos interesa en este momento, por favor Ron serías tan amable —dijo el ministro mientras señalaba las puertas de su oficina.

Ron interpreto bien lo que el Ministro quería decirle y cerrando las puertas realizó el encantamiento muffliato y dándose la vuelta se acercó al escritorio alrededor del cual ya estaban los demás.

—Bien ya que están todos los que debíamos estar y bien venidas señoritas, perdonen la forma de convocar a todos pero es muy importante lo que tengo que comunicarles…

—Kingsley por favor, déjate de tantos rodeos que ya lograste ponernos nerviosos a todos. —Dijo el señor Weasley muy serio.

—Bien ha llegado al ministerio unas cartas en las cuales les amenazan a ustedes de forma directa, miren —diciendo esto le entregó a cada uno de los interesados una carta, incluyendo una para Ginny y una para Hermione.

Todas decían más o menos lo mismo como si las hubiesen copiado una y otra y solo le cambiaran los nombres, en la de Bill también amenazaban a su esposa y a su pequeña hija Victoria, así como en la de Arthur a la señora Weasley, en la de George a Ángela, en la de Persi a quien amenazaban era Penélope, inclusive en la de Charlie había una amenaza hacia una chica que ahora estaba saliendo con él; pero extrañamente en la de Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny no incluían a nadie más, eso no pasó inadvertido para ninguno de ellos. Pero no comentaron nada, los cuatro esperaron a encontrarse solos.

Una vez que todos hubiesen terminado de leer sus cartas, voltearon a ver al ministro sin que nadie pronunciase ni una sola palabra, esperando a que él dijera algo más.

Aparentemente él comprendió las miradas de todos porque sentándose en su lugar comenzó a explicarles como era que él tenía esas cartas y porque ellos no las recibieron personalmente.

—Bien, espero que no piensen que hemos estado inmiscuyéndonos en sus vidas privadas y abriendo su correspondencia, en realidad estas cartas fueron decomisadas junto con otras cosas que se encontraron en una pocilga, Harry ¿recuerdas la falsa alarma que recibió tu cuartel hace aproximadamente un mes?, después se decidió que debería ser atendida por el departamento de Arthur, y así sucesivamente cada uno de ustedes fue interviniendo en el mismo caso —todos asintieron con la cabeza y esperaron a que el ministro siguiera con su explicación.

—También Ginny y Hermione tuvieron que ver con éste caso, de forma indirecta claro está pero cada una de ustedes si recuerdan bien, Hermione tubo que descodificar algunos documentos que se encontraban ahí, de los cuales tengo entendido muchos estaban en lenguajes antiguos y olvidados de los cuales no se encuentran muchos libros, por lo que ella debió realizar investigaciones y creo que está escribiendo un libro con respecto a éste tema ¿No es así? —preguntó Kingsley a Hermione la cual asintió con la cabeza y se abrazó a Ron.

—Ginny —continuó Kingsley — A ti te correspondió el tener que acudir ahí a entrevistar a algunas de las personas que viven alrededor de la dirección de donde se encontró el dragón que ocultaban ahí aparentemente como mascota —dijo él, a lo que todos asintieron.

—Los únicos que no tienen nada que ver con la investigación son ustedes, —dijo el Ministro dirigiéndose a George, Persi y Charlie —eso nos hace suponer que, la venganza es contra la familia Weasley, no contra la gente que pudo haber investigado esa llamada anónima, también suponemos que, no se esperaban que nosotros llegáramos en ese momento, creo yo que más bien esas cartas habrían sido entregadas a cada uno de los destinatarios y al irrumpir en ese lugar como li hicimos impedimos que continuaran con su plan ya establecido.

—Entonces —comenzó a hablar Harry —debemos tener mucho cuidado y volver revisar el lugar de la llamada anónima en la cual nos dijeron que fuera el escuadrón de aurores porque ahí habitaba un mago tenebroso, aunque no lo creímos realmente, pues tratamos de no tomarnos a la ligera ninguna llamada, por lo que pudiese ocurrir, pero si mal no recuerdo al llegar nos encontramos con que ese lugar había sido abandonado precipitadamente, y que al parecer ahí había vivido alguien que no tenía ninguna higiene, había muchísima basura en toda la casa y en todas las habitaciones y también olía horrible, a basura, estiércol y comida podrida. Pero no recuerdo haber visto documentos.

—En realidad, encontramos todos los documentos a los que me he referido en una habitación oculta, me imagino que la paso por alto el escuadrón de aurores por que se encontraba resguardad por el dragón —dijo Charlie —no creo que hayan podido acercarse mucho con ese animal ahí.

—Y también —dijo Bill —había varios maleficios muy al estilo de las antiguas pirámides de Egipto, y fue por eso que intervine yo, bueno mi departamento casi completo porque en algunos casos se necesitaban más de 6 magos para poder terminar con las maldiciones que había en ese lugar.

—Con todo eso ¿No s ele notifico al departamento de aurores? Obviamente se trataba de un caso de algún mago obscuro como bien había dicho en la misiva anónima. —dijo Ron que se encontraba abrazando a Hermione que se encontraba muy inquieta y pensando en todo lo que le faltaba por traducir y que debería hacerlo en cuanto saliera de esa oficina, no le daría más tiempo.

—Disculpa Kingsley, —preguntó Ginny que ahora era abrazada por su novio por la espalda mientras hablaban con el ministro, —en las entrevistas que yo realice para el Hospital de San Mungo, para ver si había probabilidades de contagio de alguna enfermedad, nadie supo decirme quien vivía ahí, a pesar de ser una comunidad mágica, ninguno de ellos pudo darse cuenta o no quiso decir nada delo que sucedía ahí, además ¿Alguna vez se supo de donde vino la advertencia de que ahí había un mago tenebroso?

—No, y sinceramente no se le puso el empeño que debimos haber puesto, pensamos que se trataba de una más de tantas bromas de gente sin nada que hacer. Aun que si se nos hubiese notificado todo lo que ahí habían hallado otra cosa sería. —dijo Harry muy serio. Todos sabían que a Harry no le gustaba parecer poco profesional ni dejar nada a la deriva cuando era importante.

—Harry, pensamos que era mejor que no se dieran cuenta de que habíamos encontrado nada de eso, esa es la razón de que no le dijésemos nada al departamento de aurores, es más, ni siquiera Hermione estaba enterada de donde se encontraron los documentos que le dimos a traducir —les explico Kingsley —ahora me arrepiento de no haber confiado en ustedes.

—Bueno a lo hecho pecho, —dijo seriamente Arthur – ¿Qué es lo que ahora procede hacer?

—Primero que nada ninguna de las chicas debe de salir sola a ningún lado, siempre debes de ir de dos en dos y si se puede que uno de nosotros las acompañe mejor —dijo Harry rápidamente —Primero debemos de hablar con las mujeres Weasley y explicarles lo que está sucediendo, no creo que deban ignorar que están en peligro, así se cuidaran más una a la otra.

Todos los que estaban ahí presentes asintieron, y esperaron a que Harry continuara; ya que como el mismo ministro se imagina él tomara las riendas del caso y de la protección de la familia Weasley que era como su propia familia.

—Arthur —continuó Harry muy serio —primero que nada debemos ir a la Madriguera y hacer una reunión de toda la familia, creo que el lugar más grande así que sería bueno terminar de acondicionarlo para que todos los Weasley vuelva a vivir en ella y así se protejan; Ginny tu iras a vivir nuevamente con a la casa de tus padres lo mismo Ron y por supuesto Hermione.

Todos fueron asintiendo según iba volteando a verlos Harry la única que no asintió y simplemente se quedó muy seria y rígida ante las palabras de Harry fue Ginny.

Harry, pasó por alto la actitud de su novia y continuo organizando a los Weasley y a la gente del ministerio repartiendo las obligaciones de cada departamento que había intervenido en la misión, cuando hubieron dicho todos sus puntos de vista ante los planes que había ido desplegando Harry y se dio la aprobación Ginny finalmente hablo.

—Harry, todo está muy bien y estoy perfectamente segura que todos seguirán tus ordenes, pero por la forma en que trazas tus planes he podido darme cuenta de que tu no iras a la madriguera con nosotros ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

—Errr… Perdóname Ginny, si así es yo continuare viviendo en mi casa, yo creo que la familia deberá de estar junta y necesitaran todas las habitaciones disponibles si es que todos regresaran a ella como estamos acordando ahora, y antes yo dormía con Ron cada vez que iba a visitarlos pero creo que a Hermione no le agradará mucho que ahora volviéramos a dormir así —dijo lo último con un poco de humor y todos sonrieron ante el enrojecimiento de las mejillas de Ron y Hermione.

— ¡Un momento Harry! —sorprendiendo a todos fue la voz de Arthur Weasley la que se escuchó por encima de las risas de todos. —Creo que no es este el momento de estar con bromas ni de separar a la familia, ni Molly ni yo permitiríamos que estuvieras en peligro por quedarte solo en tu casa, y creo, que tampoco es el momento para que olvides que eres como uno más de mis hijos, que si bien, por un tiempo pensamos que no pasarías a formar parte de nuestra familia porque habías peleado con Ginny, siempre has sido un hijo sin necesidad de papeles.

—Gracias Arthur, perdónenme si por un momento me olvide que soy parte de su familia y me porte estúpidamente, creo que mejor vamos penando en como acomodarnos todos en la casa de Sirius, ya en una ocasión nos sirvió de refugio y pudimos estar cómodos ahí, y ahora se encuentra limpia y cuidada, así que servirá aún más y estaremos cerca del ministerio por cualquier cosa que se necesite y al mismo tiempo estaremos cerca de la familia para que nadie pueda hacerles daño. —dijo convencido Harry al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Ginny con mucho amor y ésta le devolvía el abraso.

Muy bien ahora debemos hablar con todos los Weasley —dijo Arthur el cual enviaba algunos patronus que salieron rápidamente de su varita. —Tenemos que ir a tu casa Harry ahí será la junta familiar y no creo tarden mucho en responder a mi llamado los integrantes de mi familia que faltan.

—Bien, entonces no los entretengo más, Harry Señor y señoritas Weasley, los espero aquí el día de mañana para hablar sobre el plan que Harry propuso y sobre sus primeros paso puestos en marcha para resolver este lio. Por favor todos tómense el resto del día libre para que se acomoden en su nuevo refugio y tranquilicen a su familia. No me interrumpas Potter. Es una orden lo del descanso y que se presenten mañana al medio día en esta oficina así les tendré más información ahora ninguno de ustedes regresara a sus labores todos diríjanse a la casa Black como ya li hay dispuesto ¿entendido señorita Granger?

Harry una cosa más la casa de los Black dejara de estar protegida por el ministerio así que te sugiero que nombres un guardián y la protejas con el encantamiento fidellius, como en otra época estuvo protegida y que no le des a nadie la entrada ahí si no es uno de ustedes, a nadie Potter, ni siquiera a mí, a las 3 pm en punto dejara de estar protegida y registrada por el ministerio Potter.

—Muy bien señor ministro y muchas gracias por todo.

Todos salieron de la oficina juntos para poder dirigirse a un lugar donde pudiesen desaparecer y así llegar a la casa de los Black, nadie hablaba, simplemente caminaban todos juntos rápidamente a la zona de aparición y desaparición del ministerio. Ron llevaba firmemente agarrada la mano de Hermione y Harry la de Ginny, al llegar al lugar donde podían desaparecer Harry habló.

—Creo que si hacemos una aparición conjunta será mejor, nadie se esperará algo así.

Todos asintieron se tomaron de las manos y Harry mentalizó la sala de la casa de Black, sintieron lo típico de una aparición y cuando estaban a punto de ya no aguantar más la falta de aire, la opresión cedió y sintieron los pies sobre una mullida alfombra, al momento en que empezaban a soltarse las manos unos brazos y empujones se sintieron por todos lados.

—Arthur, chicos ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?, estábamos en casa todas cuando llegaron los patronus de Arthur e inmediatamente no aparecimos aquí. —decía atropelladamente Molly Weasley mientras abrazaba y besaba a su esposo e hijos uno a uno incluyendo por supuesto a Harry.

Las demás mujeres Weasley hacían lo propio con sus maridos y Bill se acercó a levantar del suelo a su pequeña Victoria. Poco a poco y después de haberse sentado todos comenzaron a explicarles lo que sucedía a todas.

Finalmente cada uno de los Weasley exceptuando, Ron y Ginny dieron sus cartas a que los demás las leyesen, finalmente cuando iban a comenzar las preguntas Harry habló.

—Como se pueden dar cuenta las cosas no son fáciles, se trata de un enemigo al que ni siquiera conocemos, y por lo tanto no podemos saber en quien confiar y en quien no, hace un momento Kingsley acaba de decirnos que esta casa dejará de estar registrada por el ministerio y que nadie más que nosotros deberá saber su ubicación. Mi opinión es que Arthur y yo seamos los guardianes de la casa, y por unos 3 minutos esta quedará a la vista de todos, y la razón es que Kingsley de una forma casual y sin que nadie pusiera mucha atención en ello creo que quiso decirnos con eso que en el ministerio tenemos un chiva que está pasando información a ese nuevo enemigo que nos ronda. Faltan 15 minutos para las tres creo que deberíamos repartirnos alrededor de las mujeres. —mientras decía esto los hombres Weasley se levantaron a un tiempo formando un circulo en donde le daban la espalda a las mujeres Weasley quedando estas a sus espalda y ellos dando el frente a la sala de la casa.

—Hermione y yo podemos ayudarlos a proteger a la familia —dijo seriamente Ginny, quien había quedado detrás de Harry y a un lado de Hermione quien a su vez estaba a la espalada de Ron. —por favor Harry…

Miraba suplicante a Harry, quien giro la cabeza a verla con una tierna mirada y una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

—Ginny, Hermione, Ron y yo necesitamos saber que ustedes están a salvo, y que entre Fleur, Angelina y ustedes dos protegerán a Molly y a los niños, si algo nos llegase a suceder a nosotros ustedes quedaran solas y a merced de quien sabe que peligros, por favor amor, dejen que seamos nosotros quienes en este momento las protejan y las mantengan seguras, cada uno de nosotros sabemos que son muy fuertes, que les hemos entregado el corazón a las mujeres más valientes dela comunidad mágica y a las mejores brujas, pero también somos hombres enamorados que estaríamos en la más grande de las desventajas si a cualquiera de ustedes les sucede algo. —Ginny asintió con lágrimas en los ojos y beso a su novio, sin decir nada más, todos los demás hicieron lo propio con sus mujeres, incluyendo a Arthur y Molly, al momento de dar las 3 en punto, todos los hombre y mujeres sacaron sus varitas.

Harry y Arthur comenzaron a realizar el encantamiento fidellius a un mismo tiempo mientras todos los demás se mantenían alerta por si algo inesperado sucedía, fueron 3 minutos sumamente tensos pero en cuanto hubieron terminado Harry y Arthur de realizar el hechizo, todos se relajaron, nada había sucedido simplemente que ahora esa casa y todos sus ocupantes estaban totalmente seguros.

Molly fue la primera en hablar, —muy bien chicas creo que debemos de preparar algo de comer para todos y después veremos cómo hacer para traer todo lo que podáis necesitar de nuestras respectivas casa.

—No Molly —dijo rápidamente Arthur, —cada una de ustedes hagan una lista de lo que necesitan y nosotros iremos a casa a traérselos, no volveremos a salir solo ninguno de nosotros y ustedes menos hasta que detengamos esta amenaza, así que aprovechando que nos han dado la tarde y la mañana del día de mañana libre en el trabajo, bien podeos ir a nuestras respectivas casas y traer lo que necesiten lo haremos de 4 en 4. Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny pueden ir al departamento de cada uno de ellos por lo que necesiten, siempre y cuando lo hagan juntos todo el tiempo y no se separen —dijo esto mirando a sus hijos y sus parejas respectivamente, los cuales asintieron con la cabeza a las palabras de éste, y continuó organizando a su familia George, Bill Charlie y yo iremos a nuestras cas y harems lo propio, ahora chicas hagan las listas de todo aquello que les sea necesario para que podamos iniciar.

—Papá, —dijo Ron —creo que nosotros podemos irnos adelantando ya que no necesitamos una lista pues iremos por nuestras cosas y no alguien más.

—Sí, tienes razón Ron, adelante vayan y los esperamos para comer algo creo que un par de horas será suficiente para que ustedes vayan y regresen aquí sin ningún problema.

Nuevamente todos asintieron con la cabeza se tomaron de la mano y se desaparecieron de la casa Black, en el primer lugar al que llegaron fue al departamento de Hermione que compartía desde hacía un poco de tiempo con Ron, aunque no lo habían dicho abiertamente a los Weasley, todos se lo imaginaban pero no hacía comentarios algunos.

—Esperen un momento —dijo Harry a sus amigos al momento en que éstos iba a caminar hacia su habitación para poder recoger sus cosas.

—Este departamento está también protegido por el encantamiento fidellius ¿No es así? —volvió a hablar Harry.

—Sí, lo está —reconoció Hermione —Ron y yo somos los guardianes de nuestro departamento ¿Por qué lo preguntas Harry?

—Porque entonces, ¿Cómo es posible que nos hayamos aparecido a mitad de tu sala? —dijo sacando inmediatamente su varita y poniéndose en guardia.

—Porque simplemente, en este departamento sólo hay 4 personas que pueden aparecerse por un encantamiento que hice yo compañero, y esas cuatro personas estamos juntas en este momento en esta sala. —Dijo sonriendo tranquilamente Ron, que miraba divertido a su amigo.

—Es cierto Harry, lo hicimos así, por que los únicos que en ocasiones vienen a vernos, sin invitación y siempre son bien venidos, aclaro, son ustedes dos, además imagínense que los hubiésemos dejado fuera, ¿cuantas veces habrían llegado llorando directamente al pasillo de los apartamentos? —dijo esto último divertida Hermione.

Los dos aludidos, se pusieron rojos, y solo asintieron con la cabeza.

—Bueno vamos a recoger nuestras cosas y de ahí vamos al departamento de Ginny —dijo Ron.

—Este, hermanito, no será necesario, con que vayamos a la casa de Harry creo que será suficiente ahí tengo todo lo que pudiera necesitar.

La cara que puso Ron habría sido para sacarle una fotografía de no ser porque Harry estaba muy nervioso ante la mirada de desconcierto y furia de su amigo, Hermione alarmada ante la mirada de su novio corrió a abrazarlo temiendo que fuera a golpear a Harry.

—Ronald, deja de hacer papelitos, que tú estás en la misma situación que nosotros, ¿O es que acaso no viven juntos ustedes dos desde hace ya varios meses? —dijo Ginny subiendo el tono de su voz hasta alcanzar los mismos decibeles que la voz de la Señora Weasley cuando se enojaba.

Así que no sorprendió mucho a Harry el hecho de que Ron se quedara sumamente quieto y no dijera nada, el pelirrojo simplemente se dio la vuelta y camino abrazado de Hermione hasta su habitación en busca de las cosas que se llevarían a la casa de Sirius.

Harry quiso detenerlo pero no le pareció prudente así, que simplemente se sentó en un sillón abrazando a Ginny por la cintura, ella coquetamente de pronto paso una de sus piernas por las de él y se sentó a horcajadas, Harry le sonrió un tanto nervioso.

—Preciosa, creo que ver algo así para tu hermano será demasiado y si bien no me mato al momento de saber que vives conmigo, por menos de esto yo creo que si lo hará.

—No Harry yo jamás permitiría que Ronald te hiciera nada, además él debe de darse cuenta que ya no soy ninguna niña, que estoy enamorada de ti y que nada ni nadie nos volverá a separar jamás.

Dicho esto se besaron, liando en ese beso el miedo que ambos sentía por la suerte que pudiese correr el otro, la angustia de los momentos que les esperaban y todo el amor que se tenían uno a otro.

—Ejem, creó que encontrarlos así, es más de lo que tu hermano puede soportar así que por favor sepárense —dijo una Hermione entre seria y divertida por ver que nuevamente había conseguido avergonzar a sus amigos.

Ellos no necesitaron que su amiga les volviese a repetir que se separasen, apenas se había sentado Ginny al lado de Harry cuando apareció Ron con una maleta en la mano.

—Bueno creo que ya tenemos todo en esta maleta y lo que no podremos convocarlo desde allá y que llegue solo —dijo un pensativo Ron, que miraba hacia todos lados como buscando que era lo que podría olvidársele.

—Hermanito, ¿Llevan las cosas de los dos en una sola maleta? —pregunto risueña Ginny dirigiéndose a Ron pero mirando a su cuñada.

—Sí, ¿Para qué queremos más de una? —respondió Ron molesto ante la pregunta sin sentido de su hermana.

—Ah, muy bien, será muy interesante ver cómo explican eso a mis padres ahora que lleguemos a la casa Back. —sin decir nada más Ginny se levantó jalando de la mano a un Harry que la miraba sorprendido, los mismo que los otros dos, la única que comprendió inmediatamente a que se refería Ginny fue Hermione.

—Es cierto, Ron, tus padres y hermanos no saben que vivimos juntos, ellos piensan que aun vives en el departamento de Harry, y que Ginny vive conmigo, o más normal sería que nosotras dos compartiéramos la maleta no tu y yo.

—No, no, y no, Hermione no pienso dormir en una habitación diferente a la tuya nunca más —respondió enojado sorprendiendo a los tres con una respuesta que no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaban tratando.

El chico estaba respirando muy rápidamente y sus orejas se veían peligrosamente rojas, los que ahí estaban sabían perfectamente que cuando Ron se enfadaba era muy difícil hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Mira Ron, tengo una idea, diremos que tú y yo compartimos la maleta y las chicas la suya al fin y al cabo no necesitábamos más porque nuestra ropa está encantada para que quepa toda en una maleta muy pequeña, diremos que las muchachas saben hacer el mismo hechizo, ya que se los enseñamos nosotros, y cuando lo crean conveniente soltamos la bomba de que ya vivimos juntos y haber que sucede. —Harry, quien no se veía muy convencido de su propia idea miraba a los otros tres esperando su respuesta, Ron comenzaba a calmarse y parecía que empezara a observarse en él un dejo de miedo, revuelto con preocupación.

—Hermione, mi madre me matará, dirá que ese es el ejemplo que sigue Ginny de mí, que yo soy el culpable de que este cuatro ojos se haya llevado a vivir con él a mi hermanita menor. —Mientras Ron, iba hablando había soltado la maleta y comenzaba a caminar hacia Harry con cara de pocos amigos y una mirada peligrosa, pero no contaba con la rapidez de Ginny, quien al ver la actitud de su hermano había sacado la varita y rápidamente se había colocado enfrente de su hermano cubriendo con su cuerpo a Harry quien inútilmente trataba de quitarla.

—Ronald mi madre sabe perfectamente que no necesito tu ejemplo para hacer nada, que mi vida es mi vida y que nadie tiene porque influenciarme, ¿No te das cuenta de que somos adultos? —Dijo una Ginny muy enojada.

—Basta de una buena vez, Ron yo te pregunte cuando me propusiste vivir juntos si lo habías pensado bien y que te dieras cuenta de cuantas cosas íbamos a tener que enfrentar por esa decisión y dijiste muy seguro que o te importaba, con todo lo que estás diciendo ahora me doy cuenta que te has arrepentido de algo que tú mismo pediste —diciendo esto Hermione se soltó a llorar e intento salir corriendo hacia su habitación pero Harry con un movimiento rápido la detuvo abrazándola y mirando enojado a su amigo y cuñado.

—Ron si te hace sentir mejor, yo mismo le diré a tu madre que la decisión de Ginny y mía, no tiene nada que ver con tu actitud, y que simplemente ya no queríamos estar solos el uno sin el otro y que ella fue la que pidió tiempo para poder preparar una boda a todo lo alto. Que nosotros bien podíamos habernos casado ya con solo la familia y unos cuantos amigos de testigos. Deja de hacer llorar a Hermione ¡No seas idiota!

Ahora también Harry tenía la varita en la mano, estaba muy enfadado con Rn y si éste quería un duelo, un duelo le daría ya estaba bien de que se comportara como un adolecente inmaduro, Hermione al escuchar a Harry tan molesto levanto la cabeza de su hombro en el cual lloraba desconsolada, Ginny a su vez se acercó a su novio y lo tomo por la mano donde tenía la varita, el contacto de ella hizo que el enojo de Harry disminuyera.

—Harry, ¿Vas a maldecirme? —preguntó un Ron desconcertado, que se veía sorprendido y que ya estaba bajando su varita para que su amigo no creyese que quería una pelea de ese tipo.

— ¡Sí! Si es necesario te maldeciré para que entiendas que no somos responsabilidad tuya, y eso también deberán de entenderlo tus padres y tus hermanos, Ginny ya no es una niña, es una mujer, ¡Mí mujer! Les parezca o no les parezca, ¿Entendido?

—Harry, cálmate mi amor, ellos lo saben, es más mi mamá ya se imagina que vivimos en parejas y no precisamente yo con Hermione, además las bodas serán muy… ¡Oh, no! Las bodas, ¿Harry, se suspenderán o retrasaran las bodas con todo esto? —dijo Ginny, a lo que el volteo a verla y los otros dos al igual lo hicieron —por supuesto ¿o acaso creen que mi mamá es tonta? Por favor, desde que dijimos que iríamos a vivir fuera de la madriguera ella estaba esperando esto. Mi Papá es otro cantar, por el sí debemos preocuparnos; pero una cosa si te digo Harry, tampoco yo pienso dormir sin ti ni una noche más.

Después de decir todo aquello se quedó mirando a todos con desafío, Harry y los otros dos conocían perfectamente esa mirada, así que todos supieron que esa noche tendrían grandes problemas, pero eso sí, dormirían cada uno con la mujer de su vida, porque Ginny no permitiría que la separaran de Harry.

Sin decir nada más se tomaron de las manos y desaparecieron de ahí, dirigiéndose al departamento de Harry, en éste les toco a Harry y Ginny preparar sus pertenecías, cosa que amos hicieron en una sola maleta como habían hecho Ron y Hermione, una vez que terminaron, regresaron a la casa de los Black, donde se percataron que habían terminado todo en menos de una hora, por lo cual, creyeron era el momento indicado de hablar con la matriarca de los Weasley y con las demás mujeres que ahí se encontraban y de esa manera todos creyeron que les ayudarían haciendo un frente común contra los varones Weasley que estaban por regresar.


	7. Chapter 7

_**BUENO DEBO DECIR QUE USARE LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA DE HARRY POTTER LOS CUALES SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K.R. Y CREO QUE TAMBIEN DE LA WB Y SON SOLO ELLOS LOS QUE GANAN MUCHO DINERO, AQUÍ UNICAMENTE PARTICIPAMOS CON EL AFAN DE SACAR UN POCO DE IMAGINACIÓN Y DE ESTRESS DE LA VIDA DIARIA. Creo que la inspiración regreso, veremos si les gusta el siguiente capítulo.**_

**CAPITULO 7.**

**¿QUIÉN ES MÁS PELIGROSO UN MAGO TENEBROSO O LOS WEASLEY ENOJADOS?**

—Hemos regresado mamá, ¿Dónde están todos?, —llamó Ginny desde el vestíbulo donde se habían aparecido.

En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que un extraño silencio ocupaba toda la casa, todos se pusieron nerviosos, era muy extraño no escuchar las voces de los niños jugando o de las mujeres en la cocina, así que todos sacaron sus varitas, Ron y Harry con una mirada se entendieron, tanto tiempo juntos en el departamento de aurores y antes en tantos peligros que se metieron les dio ese entendimiento, Hermione también entendió la mirada y tomó firmemente de la mano a su novio que había dejado caer la maleta que llevaba en una mano y en la otra cada uno tenía su varita lista.

Harry hizo lo propio con Ginny, la cual de forma automática apretó la mano de éste en la suya y su varita saco unos destellos, Ron y Harry iban enfrente de las muchachas mientras ella cuidaban la espalda de ellos, ninguno hablaba, estaban muy tensos y callados tratando de escuchar cualquier tipo de ruido. Iban dirigirse hacia la cocina, cuando de la calle escucharon que llegaban risas de niños jugando y la voz de la señora Weasley que regañaba a los niños diciéndoles que no se movieran del lado de sus madres.

Para ese momento Harry también reconoció la voz de uno de los niños y de una de las mujeres que hablaban, era Teddy Lupin su ahijado y su abuela Andrómeda, todos voltearon a verse y salieron corriendo precipitadamente de la casa, llevaban una cara de angustia que parecía que hubiesen visto aun muerto cuando llegaron al lado de las mujeres Weasley Andrómeda y los niños.

— ¡Se supone que no deberían salir de la casa! —espetó bruscamente Ron quien al tratar de acercarse a ellos se estrelló con una pared invisible que lo envió muy lejos volando por los aires.

— ¡Ron! ¿Estás bien? —pregunto una angustiada Hermione quien había corrido al lado de su novio preocupada por su estado.

— ¡Padrino! —gritó Teddy al ver a Harry pero cuando caminaba hacia él una fuerza un poco menos brusca lo detuvo, no permitiendo que tocara a Harry ni a Ginny a quien le sonreía alegremente el niño.

— ¿Qué ha pasado Mamá? —preguntó Ginny sonriéndole a Teddy pero evitando acercarse a él por miedo a salir despedida de ahí como Ron.

—Bueno hija, que mientras estuvieron en la casa Harry o tu padre nada sucedió, pero al momento de ellos irse, la casa no sacó y desapareció ante nuestros ojos, Fleur, hizo este embrujo de protección para que solo ustedes puedan vernos ningún otro mago o Muggle puede hacerlo, además si cualquier persona que no seamos nosotras tratamos de agarrar a uno de los niños o trata alguien de acercarse a menos de dos metros de distancia de nosotros saldrá despedido por los aires como ya has podido darte cuenta —dijo todo esto con un tono de picardía, no parecía molesta más bien divertida por lo que le había sucedido al menor de sus hijos varones.

—Pero se supone que estábamos dejándolas seguras dentro de la casa ¿Cómo ha sido posible que algo así sucediera? —preguntó Harry.

—Lo que sucedió es que ni a ti ni a Arthur se les ocurrió que debían compartir la información que tiene con nosotros y al no hacerlo la casa a actuado como se supone que debe actuar, ha alejado a los intrusos. —respondió un poco severa Molly.

Rápidamente Harry convoco una pluma un papel, escribiendo en él algo que ninguno de los tres que le acompañaban podían leer, y lo puso frete a los de dentro del campo de fuerza, todas las mujeres Weasley se acercaron para poder leer lo que en él decía, y les susurraban a sus hijos la información del papel, en el cual decía "La casa Black está en el número 12 de Grinmoud place, y es el hogar protector de la Familia de Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter, y solo la familia de ellos puede leer este mensaje"

Al leer las palabras escritas en el papel, el número 12 de Grinmoud place se materializo frente a los ojos de todos y una fuerza como de imán atrajo a todos los que habían leído el mensaje y los cuatro chicos de afuera de la muralla de fuerza invisible protectora.

Aparecieron todos en la sala más grande de la casa, cosa que Harry había previsto por que no quería que el campo protector de Fleur lastimara a nadie más, con Ron era suficiente.

—Padrino, ¿Por qué si el papel decía que sólo tu familia y la de mi tía Ginny y tía Hermione podían verlo mi abuelita lo leyó para mí? Y ella también está aquí. —dijo Teddy muy sorprendido, y no fue Harry quien le respondió si no Ginny, quien después de voltear a ver a su cuñada Fleur y que ésta asintiera se agacho a quedar a la altura de Teddy y lo abrazó con mucho cariño —porque Teddy, tu abuelita y tu son parte de la familia de Harry, de la familia de Hermione y de mi familia, tú mismo nos dices tíos ¿No es así? Y aunque no nos une ningún lazo de sangre con tu papá Remus o con tu mamá Tonks, los queremos, los admiramos muchísimo y por elección propia se han convertido así como tú en parte de una gran familia unida y relacionada por amor, ¿Me comprendes?

El niño de cabellos color chicle, abrazó a Ginny con mucho amor, mientras su cabello se tornaba rojo como el de la chica; todos contemplaban la escena con lágrimas en los ojos, principalmente Andrómeda, que al escuchar las palabras de Ginny recordó a su hija Yerno quienes fueron unos de los caídos en la última batalla contra Voldemort.

—Bueno ya que estamos todos aquí, ¿Podrían decirnos cómo fue que llegaron hasta aquí? —dijo Harry cargando en sus brazos a Teddy en lo que hablaba hacia Andrómeda.

—Fue Kingsley quien nos envió hacia acá, dijo que deberíamos llegan ates de las tres en punto porque de lo contrario no podríamos encontrar a nadie, y así lo hicimos pero, Eddy se retrasó un poco recogiendo sus cosas, y llegamos en el momento en que la casa desaparecía, después en lo que decidía yo que íbamos a hacer salieron volando todas ellas, al verlas les explique lo del ministro y me acogieron y protegieron junto con Teddy, yo no había querido comentarte nada Harry, porque sé que tienes muchos problemas, y mucho trabajo pero, el ministro me dijo que era un error y que había hecho mal después me envió con ustedes, mira ayer llegó esto a casa, llegó en el correo muggle.

Harry tomó la carta que le entregaba Andrómeda, estaba escrito el sobre con una pulcra letra estilizada, y tenía los timbres en número y colocación correctos, no tenía ninguna dirección de remitente y ahí se podía leer el nombre de Andrómeda Tonks y el de Teddy Lupin, así que cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de una persona muggle la que lo enviaba, sólo que los datos que ahí tenían solo podían venir de un mago.

Al abrir la carta Harry leyó las mismas palabras que en las demás había observado, nuevamente le pareció que solo habían copiado una vez más las cartas de todos ellos; pero ésta como la de Ginny, Ron, Hermione, y a de él mismo tenía una variante con la de los Weasley, que amenazaba de forma personal a cada uno de ellos y además agrega unas palabras que no había en las demás cartas. En ese momento supo que deberá de hablar con los demás lo antes posible.

En esas cavilaciones estaba cuando las palabras que ahora decía Ron a su madre lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, levantó la cabeza y dirigió la vista hacia donde se encontraba Ron con su madre discutiendo. Y al ver la cara de la señora Weasley supo inmediatamente de que se trataba todo.

Se acercó a ellos, sabiendo que la regañiza iba también para él y Ginny, pero le sorprendió mucho ver la cara divertida de su novia mientras contemplaba a su hermano y su madre con una cara de tranquilidad que Harry no entendía.

—Y no me interesa lo arreglos a los que hayas llegado con Hermione, debieron decirnos, Hermione dormirá con Ginny y tú con Harry porque necesitamos dos habitaciones más para Andrómeda y Teddy y no me importa lo que opines jovencito —en este momento fue cuando la expresión de diversión de Ginny desapareció. Volteo a ver a Harry y cuando vio que éste ni siquiera se movía se acercó a su madre, y Harry pensó que mejor hablaba él para evitar un pelea entre madre e hija.

—Mamá…—pero Ginny fue interrumpida por Harry.

—Señora Weasley, necesitamos hablar pero tranquilamente los cuatro con usted, por favor vamos a la biblioteca y ahí podremos aclarar todo este enredo, y sin que molestemos a los de más de la familia —al decir todo esto Harry señalo a los interpelados quienes estaban compuestos por las mueres Weasley y los niños de cada uno de ellos y observaban la discusión atentamente.

Molly asintió y camino hacia la biblioteca seguida por sus hijos y las parejas de éstos, Hermione llevaba la cara tan roja o más que Ron, Ginny llevaba una mirada desafiante y Harry se preocupaba por ello ya que sabía perfectamente que su novia no dejaría que los separaran, pero que eso podía costar muchos problemas con su familia, y ahora que no tenían más remedio que vivir todos bajo el mismo techo era más difícil aun la situación.

—Muy bien, ya estoy sentada y tratando de estar calmada, quiero que me expliquen qué es eso de que Ron y Hermione viven junto, ¿y porque a su padre y a mi nonos habían comunicado nada? Además ¿Dónde estás viviendo tu jovencita? —dijo dirigiéndose hacia Ginny quien al momento de ser interpelada se irguió cual alta era, tomo mucho aire y cuando estaba a punto de contestar Harry volvió a interrumpirla.

—Vive conmigo Molly — la señora Weasley volteó a verlo con una expresión de incredulidad, como si las palabras que Harry acababa de pronunciar no pudiesen ser interpretadas por su cerebro.

Ginny se acercó a su novio y lo tomó de la mano, Harry sabía que era una actitud desafiante y al mismo tiempo de apoyo hacia él, así que apretó la mano de su novia y se quedó muy quieto esperando una retahíla de gritos como los que habían tenido que escuchar Hermione y Ron momentos antes.

Pasaron un par de minutos durante los cuales nadie habló solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada y entrecortada de la señora Weasley, a Harry ese par de minutos le parecieron siglos, pero no creyó prudente interrumpir el silencio de Molly.

—Muy bien, entonces el cuarto que sería de Ginevra y Hermione será para ustedes Ronald y en el otro dormirán ustedes, suban sus cosas y sólo bajen a la hora de comer cuando este aquí su padre, no quiero verlos por la casa antes de eso. —Fue todo lo que dijo Molly y se levantó de la silla donde estaba, en su mirada había tristeza, desilusión, dolor; algo que no pasó desapercibido para sus hijos, Harry le indico a Ginny con un movimiento de cabeza y empujándola un poco hacia su madre para que la abrazara, el comprendía el sufrimiento que Molly estaba pasando, ya que sus dos hijos menores habían desafiado a todas las costumbres que podían ser tradición en esa familia, Harry se había percatado que no había sido tanto el dolor por que Ron lo hiciera sino más bien porque Ginny incurriera en el mismo acto.

Hermione le hizo el mismo gesto a Ron, y los dos hermanos caminaron hacia su madre, les dolía verla tan mal, aunque no había discutido más con ellos por donde iban a dormir la noticia le había devastado; al acercarse a ella ambos pensaron que serían rechazados, pero por el contrario su madre los abrazó y comenzó a llorar, cuando por fin se calmó les dijo:

—Creo que a sus hermanos y a su padre no les agradará nada la noticia, así que mejor vayamos a que los cuatro coman ahora mismo y después Hermione y Harry subirán a su habitación en lo que ustedes dos les explican y tranquilizan al clan Weasley, porque tu padre no creo que los dañe pero sus hermanos, mejor no nos arriesgamos. —Diciendo esto tendió los brazos hacia su ahora yerno y nuera nuevos, fundiéndose los cinco en un abrazo que contenía mucho amor.

—Disculpe Molly, —dijo Hermione en cuanto se separaron del abrazo colectivo —mis padres están enterados de todo esto pero les prometimos que nos casaríamos a la brevedad posible, ya que tampoco le hizo mucha gracia nuestra decisión, así que si están de acuerdo nos gustaría casarnos en el ministerio este fin de semana.

Ron sonreía ante las palabras de su novia y miraba satisfecho a su madre, quien les sonreía abiertamente dando muestra de felicidad ante la decisión de su nuera de cumplir la palabra empeñada a los padres de ésta; volvió a abrazar a su nuera y su hijo menor, felicitándolos por su decisión y lamentando que no pudiesen ser festejados como era debido ya que la situación actual no lo permitía.

—Pero si quieres podemos hacer lo mismo que se hizo para la Boda de Bill y Fleur, no creo que haya mucho problema en ello.

Dijo dubitativamente como, poniendo en una balanza si le daría tiempo de realizar todos los preparativos.

Harry y Ginny se vieron a los ojos y ambos asintieron con la cabeza, como si se hubiesen comunicado sin hablar. Ahora fue Ginny quien se dirigió a su madre.

—Bueno ya que no estamos para grandes fiestas por que no confiamos en nadie ¿Qué opinan ustedes si hacemos una boda doble? De ese modo no tendrás a tus hijos viviendo en el pecado y contra toda tradición si no por el contrario, estaremos y seguiremos siendo personas respetables. —Ante las palabras de su hija Molly sonrió, como era la intención de Ginny, su pose ceremonial y gestos buscaban exactamente eso, que Molly dejara de estar llorosa y comenzara a ver las cosas de manera diferente.

—Bueno ya que en unos cuantos días van a casarse no veo porque no puedan esperar durmiendo separados, —comenzó a decir Molly.

—Mamá como ya te dijimos, no pensamos volver a dormir separados de las personas que amamos, y no importa si faltan 3 días o 3 años dormiré con Hermione. —Ron hablaba sin gritos pero con una voz firme y determinante.

—Muy bien. Muy bien ¿Y ustedes supongo que piensan igual no es así? —dijo volteando a ver a Harry y Ginny quienes asintieron con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

—Bueno si no hay más remedio, tendremos que aceptar las cosas como ustedes las quieren, ahora voy a ver que puedo preparar para comer, Ginny, Hermione acompáñenme a la cocina por favor —dijo Molly en lo que comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta seguida por las mencionadas pero éstas fueron detenidas por la mano y palabras de Harry.

—Discúlpeme, pero necesito que ellas dos se queden un momento aquí, vamos a hablar de… Los planes de la boda, hay cosas que arreglar, papeleo o ponernos de acuerdo en algunos detalle enseguida iremos todos a ayudarle.

Las chicas no dijeron nada, pero se habían dado cuenta de que Harry no quería hablar de las bodas, se detuvieron y Ginny tomo la mano que Harry le extendía, sintió el sudor frío que por esta bajaba, y le extraño pero espero a que su mama saliera de la biblioteca para preguntar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Solo que su hermano le ganó a interrogar a Harry.

— ¿Qué sucede Harry? Porque estoy seguro que te interesa un comino los preparativos de la boda y que vas a enviar una lechuza y con eso arreglaras todo.

—Si me interesan las bodas, pero eso en este momento no es lo importante, quiero decirle algo referente a mi carta y a la de Andrómeda, y quiero saber ¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes enseño su carta? —disparo las palabras como estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo con ellos, directo y sin rodeos.

— Mi carta —comenzó Ginny — a diferencia de la de mi papá y hermanos dice que… —levanto la mirada hacia su novio, y lo abrazó por la cintura buscando su calor y protección, —dice que, no se conformara con matarme, si no que antes de hacerlo se asegurara de que yo sufra como nunca antes lo he hecho, física y moralmente, que primero me devastara hasta que pida a gritos que me mate y entonces no me matara, me permitirá vivir, para verme sufrir… —la voz de Ginny s ele entrecorto, no pudo seguir hablando y fue Hermione quien continuo al darse cuenta de que su misiva decía cosas exactamente iguales a la de Ginny.

—La mía dice lo mismo, y también dice que por todo aquel por quien yo sienta amor, cariño, amistad será asesinado enfrente de mis propios ojos y de una manera en la cual yo no podré hacer nada, que la muerte será señalada por mi propio corazón. —Cuando Hermione termino de hablar estaba pálida, tan pálida como los demás.

— ¿Ron? —pregunto Harry.

—Sí, la mía dice las mismas palabras que la de Hermione, ya las comparamos.

—Muy bien, pues la de Andrómeda y la mía son exactas a las de ustedes, la diferencia es que a ella le llegó mediante el correo muggle, eso quiere decir que fue la primera en ser enviada, lo que no comprendo es ¿Por qué no se nos enviaron a nosotros al mismo tiempo? —dijo pensativo Harry.

—Muy simple Harry —dijo Hermione —porque no vivimos en zonas muggles, vivimos en zonas de magos, por lo tanto el correo muggle no puede llegar, lo que sí me parece extraño es que nuestras cartas estuvieran escondidas en ese lugar donde fue la llamada anónima, además se hizo de forma muggle no de forma mágica, fue una llamada telefónica. —concluyó.

—Yo no sabía eso —dijo Harry y Ron miró con igual sorpresa.

—Es que Kingsley pensó que no le harías el debido caso si llegaba de un squib, o de un muggle porque te parecería una broma, los teléfonos en el ministerio son para ellos precisamente. —respondió Ginny.

Harry estaba a punto de responder cuando la puerta de la biblioteca fue abierta de golpe, asustando a los cuatro quienes al instante sacaron sus varitas, Teddy a ver que lo apuntaban se detuvo en seco y Victoria que venía corriendo detrás de él choco estrepitosamente contra el chico cayendo ambos al suelo.

Los muchachos corrieron a levantarlos, ambos estallaron en llanto atrayendo la atención de Fleur y Andrómeda quienes llegaron corriendo a ver que les sucedía a los niños, Harry y Ginny abrazaban y besaban a Victoria mientras sostenían en brazos a un sonriente Teddy quien solo tenía rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido aquí? —preguntó Andrómeda sin comprender la escena.

— Abuelita, es que veníamos corriendo a decirle a mi padrino y a mis tíos que vayan a comer que todos han llegado ya, pero se me olvido tocar la puesta antes de entrar —al decir esto último bajo la voz sabiendo que sería reprendido por su abuela.

Andrómeda no dijo nada esperando por el resto de la historia y Teddy aprovecho para seguir adelante esperanzado en que ya no lo reñirían después de saber que lo había espantado con las varitas y que Victoria había chocad con y lo había tirado al suelo.

—Y eso es todo, lo que paso, —termino de contar Teddy.

—Bueno pues el susto lo tienes bien merecido cariño, porque te he dicho muchas veces que hay que tocar la puerta antes de entrar a ningún lugar. —Dijo Andrómeda a un Teddy avergonzado que bajo la cabeza ante las palabras de su abuela.

Riendo todos ante las caras de los niños se dirigieron a la cocina donde ya todos estaban sentados a la mesa esperándolos solo a ellos.

Después de una suculenta comida preparada por la señora Weasley ésta dijo a los presentes.

—Por favor guarden todos silencio, Ronald y Harry tiene algo que decirles.

— ¿Qué hermanito? ¿Por fin saldrán del closet y dirán que se van a casar? —Bromeó George quien fue callado por un codazo de su esposa Angelina.

Harry y Ron que se habían puesto de pie ante las palabras de la señora Weasley se pusieron rojos como la grana ante las palabras del pelirrojo. El primero en recuperar la voz increíblemente fue Ron.

—Así es George, como siempre has arruinado la noticia que tenemos que dar.

Todos rompieron en carcajadas ante la cara de vergüenza de George, quien no se esperaba que su hermano menor le dijera algo así.

—Sólo, que obviamente no me casaré con Harry, como tú has insinuado. —dijo Ron levantando la voz para que se escuchara sobre las carcajadas de la familia. —Hermione me ha hecho el honor de aceptar ser mi esposa, y lo seremos este fin de semana, ¡Ah! Y una cosa más no pienso dormir en la habitación con Harry, dormiré con Hermione, ya que tenemos más o menos un par de meses que vivimos juntos.

Después de soltar la bomba de ese modo se sentó dejando a Harry mirando a todos y aun de pie. Los gritos y regaños no se hicieron esperar dirigidos a Ron y Hermione. Pero Ginny se puso de pie también y tomando la mano de su novio gritó a los presentes para que se quedaran callados de una buena vez.

—Deberán hacernos partícipes de todo lo que a ellos les dicen ya que yo tampoco dormiré en una habitación y una cama sola. Lo haré con Harry porque también vivimos juntos desde que regresamos de la casa de su tía.

Contrario a lo que todos pudieron haber creído, la gente que en esa cocina se encontraba podía haberse desmayado o caído muerta y no habría causado tanta preocupación a Harry y los tres chicos más, ya que todos quedaron callados, sentados y mirando a Ginny con la boca abierta, por fin Bill pudo hablar.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! Harry te voy a matar.

Hizo el intento de llegar a él, conforme decía aquellas palabras, pero Ginny se interpuso entre su hermano mayor y su novio, Harry no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar, cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el suelo tres metros más allá de donde se había encontrado unos minutos antes, y Ginny estaba inconsciente sobre él, Bill no había usado su varita para maldecirlo, lo que había usado fueron sus puños pero al interponerse Ginny entre los dos, había recibido uno de los golpes que iban dirigidos a Harry.

— ¡Bill eres un imbécil! —gritó Ron corriendo hacia su hermana y cuñado que se veía muy aturdido y con los lentes fuera de su lugar.

Ron cargo a Ginny y su padre invocó una cama donde la pusieron, mientras su madre se acercaba a atender a Ginny con cara de angustia. Harry de pronto comenzó a sangrar, la única que se dio cuenta fue Hermione quien había vuelto la cara hacía él una vez que le hubieron quitado a Ginny de encima.

Harry se sentía muy mareado, no podía enfocar la mirada y tratando de levantarse volvió a caer.

— ¡Harry! ¡Ron Harry está herido!, por favor ayúdame a levantarlo —grito Hermione a Ron que inmediatamente después de haber colocado a Ginny en la cama volteó a ver a su novia.

— ¡Harry! ¡Harry! No te levantes compañero, estás herido sale sangre de tu cabeza espera. —le dijo Ron a Harry mientras lo obligaba a volver a recostarse en el piso.

Pareciera que las palabras de Ron hicieran eco en la cabeza de Ginny porque inmediatamente despertó, y trato de levantarse al escuchar que Harry estaba herido.

—No Ginny no te levantes has perdido el conocimiento por un momento, queda ahí no te muevas —le dijo Bill angustiado a su lado mientras sus padres apoyaban las palabras del chico deteniéndola y obligándola a mantenerse recostada.

— ¡Eres un idiota Billius Weasley! ¿Por qué le pegaste? —Gritaba Ginny tratando de soltarse de las manos de sus padres y de ir hacia donde estaba Harry.

Bill como autómata camino hacia donde se encontraba Harry tratando de contener la ganas de vomitar por que la herida en la cabeza le provocaba muchas nauseas, al ver a Bill muy cerca de él trato de levantarse y lo único que consiguió fue marearse más.

— ¡Bill no te atrevas a volver a lastimarlo! — se acercó amenazante Ron y Hermione lo apoyó sacando su varita al mismo tiempo que Ron para poder detener a Bill si éste trataba de golpearlo nuevamente; pero Bill únicamente tomo en sus brazos a Harry y lo llevó al lado de Ginny en la cama que habían colocado en medio de la cocina, al ver esto Ginny simplemente se hizo a un lado para permitir que pusieran a un Harry semi inconsciente a su lado y poder revisar la herida de la cual emanaba mucha sangre, él tenía ya manchada la camisa y empezaba a llegar al pantalón el hilo de sangre.

—Lo, lo siento Ginny, no me pude contener, es que… es que eres mi hermanita. —Se disculpó Bill y salió rápidamente de la habitación, seguido por su esposa e hija la cual estaba llorando ante los sucesos.

Harry trataba con todas sus fuerzas de regresar de ese lugar obscuro donde lo había sumido su cuñado, pero no podía, solo escuchaba lejanamente que Ginny lo llamaba angustiada, y la señora Weasley y Hermione pero no podía regresar, le dolía muchísimo la cabeza, trato de levantarse pero solo consiguió que la cabeza le doliera aún más, así que desistió del intento.

Sintió que se quedaba dormido y que caía en sueño profundo, de pronto escucho un llanto a su lado, lo que llamo mucho su atención, pero al tratar de voltear la cabeza hacia donde se escuchaba el llanto, sintió que la cabeza comenzaba a partírsele en dos nuevamente, aun a pesar de eso volteó a buscar a la persona que sollozaba a su lado.

—Por favor —susurro, sentía pastosa la boca, como si hubiese comido tierra o no la hubiese usado en mucho tiempo. — por favor, prenda la luz, no puedo distinguir quien está aquí. —Repitió, con mucho esfuerzo arrastrando un poco las palabras, le parecía raro que la cocina estuviese tan obscura.

— ¡Oh! Harry, has despertado. —dijo la conocida voz de Hermione.

—Hermione, prende la luz por favor. —Respondió él.

—Harry, es medio día, estamos en una habitación de San Mungo, has estado dormido por 3 meses.

— ¿Cómo? No es verdad, si Bill acaba de golpearme y… —busco la herida en su cabeza, pero no encontró nada.

—Hermione, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no prendes de una vez la maldita luz? —Comenzaba a desesperarlo esa obscuridad, el no poder ver la cara de su amiga y de esa manera descubrir donde estaba la broma. Él no podía haber estado dormido por tres meses, hacía un momento que Bill lo había golpeado, estaban en la casa de su padrino y en la cocina cuando Ginny confeso… Un omento Ginny ¿Dónde estaba? No podía haberlo dejado solo.

— ¿Donde esta Ginny, Hermione? ¿Qué sucede porque no prendes la luz? No es graciosa la broma, está bien ya me asustaron ahora dejen de bromear, ¡GINNY!

—Cálmate Harry, ella acaba de ir a descansar un poco ha estado aquí diariamente y apenas hoy me permitió cuidarte en su lugar está en una… —estaba explicando Hermione cuando una despeinada y muy agotada Ginny apareció en la puerta, pero pudo ser vista por Hermione ya que Harry seguía en tinieblas.

— ¡Harry Mi amor! ¡Por fin, por fin despertaste!, Espera no trates de levantarte te caerás hace mucho que no te pones sobre los pies, ¡Me alegro tanto que estés despierto, ¿Qué sucede Harry?

—Ginny, prende la luz por favor, está aquí muy obscuro, no puedo verte.

— ¿De qué hablas amor? Son las doce del día y las cortinas están corridas hay mucha luz, por favor Harry, no me asustes, he estado ya muy preocupada con tu estado estos tres meses.

—Ginny mi amor, no, no estoy jugando, es que todo está muy obscuro aquí.

— ¡Esperen un momento! Iré por un sanador ahora mismo —Hermione por fin había reaccionado prácticamente como siempre.

— ¡Espera! Ginny es sanadora, que ella me revise, anda Ginny adelante, dime que es lo que me sucede.

—Eh no, mejor que otro sanador lo haga, yo no puedo ser objetiva. Hermione, ve por el sanador Weber está en su consultorio. ¡Por favor!

Hermione no espero más salió corriendo hacia la dirección que le indicó Ginny, sin decir nada más. Mientras tanto en el cuarto Ginny se acercó a Harry, lo abrazo y lo beso en el cabello. Harry se refugió en los brazos de la mujer que amaba, no podía pensar, no quería aceptar lo que era obvio el golpe en la cabeza lo había dejado ciego.

Llegó el medimago que había solicitado Ginny y lo acompañaban 5 más los cuales uno a uno fuero revisando a Harry y aplicando hechizos, poco a poco todos pasaron y terminaron cubriendo sus ojos con un lienzo negro acojinado en los ojos y detenido por medio de magia, contenía una substancia que Harry sentía muy fresca.

Una vez que quedo bien colocado el lienzo, la última medimaga Salió del cuarto dejando al sanador Weber en la habitación con los muchachos, Hermione estaba en la puerta dudando si entrar o no, afuera se escucharon pasos apresurados y las voces de los Weasley que empezaban a preguntar qué había sucedido y cómo se encontraba Harry.

Hermione, sonriéndole tímidamente a Ginny salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de ella, enfrento a su familia política, y comenzó a explicarles lo que sucedía dentro de la habitación, que Harry había despertado pero que aparentemente se encontraba ciego. Bill se encontraba atrás de todos sus hermanos y de sus padres y al escuchar que Harry estaba ciego no soporto más se derrumbó en una silla que le quedaba a lado y escondiendo la cara entre las manos comenzó a sollozar, Fleur trato de tranquilizarlo, su madre se acercó también a él y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza comprendiendo como se sentía su hijo mayor.

Dentro de la habitación Harry y Ginny platicaban con el sanador Weber.

—Sí Harry, yo creo que tu ceguera es temporal, debe tener que ver con la conmoción que el golpe en tu cabeza provocó, lamentablemente al momento de golpearte el cerebro reboto contra las paredes internas de los huesos dela cabeza provocando que se inflamara el cerebro y los nervios ópticos, impidiendo que las imágenes se formen en el quiasma óptico y por eso no ves, pero con lo que te hemos puesto en un par de días estarás como nuevo, es más a lo mejor hasta necesites que te cambiemos los anteojos por que muy probablemente tu visión mejorara mucho.

— ¡Vaya ahora en lugar de enojarme tendré que agradecerle a mi cuñado que me golpeara! Eso suena fantástico —dijo un Harry en tono mordaz, poco frecuente en él, eso no le agrado a Ginny mucho pero si lo entendía así que no comento nada.

Harry con la mano la busco, él no dijo nada respecto a que la buscaba a tientas, pero Ginny sabía que por eso había extendido la mano, así que se acercó engarzando sus dedos entre los de él, sabía que sentía miedo, pero que era demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo.

De pronto entraron bruscamente a la habitación, y Harry se sobresaltó.

— ¿Quién es? ¿Quién entro? —dijo buscando a tientas su varita, aunque se imaginaba que no la tendría encima. Además ¿De qué le serviría a un ciego? Se sintió estúpido y mejor se quedó muy quieto esperando la respuesta. Ginny sentía lo tenso que estaba pues agarraba fuertemente su mano, al grado que la lastimaba.

—Harry, me lastimas, —susurro de manera que sólo él la escuchara, y éste aflojo su mano pero no la soltó, Ginny dijo un poco más fuerte —son Hermione, mis padres, y mis hermanos, acompañados de Andrómeda, Teddy mis cuñadas y sobrinos, tranquilízate amor, simplemente personas que te aman y estaban esperando a saber cómo estas, y no soportaron la incertidumbre ¿verdad?

—Así es hijo, disculpe la forma de entrar sanador, —dijo una Molly apenada, pero que no daba muestras de querer salir de ahí —me alegró que hayas despertado Harry, nos tenías a todos muy preocupados, sanador ¿Cómo se encuentra Harry?

—De no ser porque ahora necesito un perro guía estoy excelentemente bien Molly gracias por preguntar. —dijo amargamente Harry antes de que nadie más pudiese responder.

—Harry, tranquilo ya te he explicado que tu condición es temporal, no hay porque amargarse —dijo rápidamente el sanador tratando de suavizar un poco la situación —bueno debo atender a más enfermos, antes de salir de mi turno volveré a pasar por aquí.

Nadie dijo nada únicamente se apartaron de la puerta para que pudiese salir el sanador, pero había un silencio sumamente incomodo, el cual fue roto por Bill.

—Harry, lamento mucho hasta donde llegaron las cosas, y si pudiese regresar el tiempo y cambiar lo que hice lo haría te lo aseguro, estoy realmente muy avergonzado.

—Tranquilízate Bill, ahora puedes estar seguro que no dormiré con tu hermana, y por favor déjenme solo un momento con ella necesito aclarar una cosas, no se molesten ¿sí? Esto no tomara más de unos minutos y la tendrán de nuevo con ustedes Bill te lo aseguro. —Había algo en la forma que Harry hablaba que inquieto a todos, pero más que a nadie a Ginny, ella lo conocía muy bien y sabía que él se estaba controlando para no explotar enfrente de su familia. Pero también sabía lo tonto que podía ser en ocasiones.

—Harry —dijo Hermione muy sería porque temía lo mismo que su cuñada y amiga, —no vayas a hacer o decir algo estúpido amigo, recuerda que el sanador dijo que era una condición pasajera, no definitiva.

Harry no le respondió, solo una sonrisa triste asomo a sus labios que se curvaron lentamente, y una lágrima que sólo fue percibida por Ginny escapo del vendaje que cubría sus ojos. Y eso no presagiaba nada bueno para Ginny.

—Mira Ginny, creo que no es conveniente que sigas a mi lado, en el estado en que… —empezaba a decir Harry, cuando bruscamente ella se soltó de su mano y lo tomo por ambos hombros y lo zarandeó.

—Harry, no vayas a decir una idiotez, recuerda lo que te dijo Hermione, y si vas a tratar de quitarme de tu lado, te equivocas ¡No me he pasado tres meses esperando a que despiertes sin moverme de tu lado para que nos abandones! ¡Ni se te ocurra decir nada más!

—Ginny, es que no puedo cuidarte, no puedo protegerte, ahora ni yo mismo soy capaz de protegerme ¿Cómo pretendes que yo…? Espera dijiste ¿Abandonarlos? ¿A quiénes te refieres? ¿A tu familia y a ti? ¿Qué no comprendes que por tu hermano estoy en estas condiciones? —Se soltó violentamente de las manos de Ginny que aún lo apasionaban por los hombros, y ella perdió el equilibrio, él instintivamente la detuvo tomándola de la cintura.

—Ginny, perdóname, no quise… Ginny, estas, estas, ¿Estas embarazada?

—Sí Harry, a nosotros dos es a quienes me refería que no vas a abandonar, a tu hijo y a mí, no puedes dejarlo sin padre.

— ¡Pero, Ginny! ¿Qué clase de padre puedo ser si estoy ciego?

Bajo las manos a acariciar la pequeña pancita redonda de su amada Ginny, gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas escapando del vendaje que cubría sus ojos.

Ginny lo abrazó, y lo beso con ternura, pasión, el miedo contenido todo el tiempo que él pasara en coma, el miedo de perder a su amado Harry, y éste contesto a ese beso, que lo llenaba de esperanza y que le daba fuerzas para continuar adelante.


	8. Chapter 8

_**BUENO DEBO DECIR QUE USARE LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA DE HARRY POTTER LOS CUALES SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K.R. Y CREO QUE TAMBIEN DE LA WB Y SON SOLO ELLOS LOS QUE GANAN MUCHO DINERO, AQUÍ UNICAMENTE PARTICIPAMOS CON EL AFAN DE SACAR UN POCO DE IMAGINACIÓN Y DE ESTRESS DE LA VIDA DIARIA. Creo que la inspiración regreso, veremos si les gusta el siguiente capítulo. Upss no fue tan rápido como yo creí la inspiración no regreso tan fuerte pero lo sigo intentando.**_

**CAPITULO 8.**

**¿DE CUANDO ACA ME LLAMAN COBARDE?**

Los días pasaron de prisa, y aunque Harry no volvía a ver a pesar de los esfuerzos de los sanadores, la vida seguía su curso, un mes después del accidente, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry se casarían como habían tenido planeado, en una boda doble, sencilla en la cual solo la familia de los chicos y los amigos más cercanos estarían presentes.

Ginny y Hermione lucirían hermosos vestidos para la ocasión y los chicos sus túnicas de gala, pero no se veía felicidad en el rostro de Harry. Él se sentía comprometido a casarse, por el embarazo de Ginny, después se enteraría que también Ron y Hermione estaban esperando bebe, era gracioso que siguiesen compartiendo en esta etapa de su vida los momento más felices.

Pero no era esta la forma en que él había soñado casarse, a Ginny la amaba, y por supuesto que amaba a ese hijo que venía en amino, pero no así, ciego, sin poder disfrutar de la belleza de su novia envuelta en su vestido blanco, tampoco podría saber de qué color serían los ojos de su hijo o si se parecía a Ginny, era horrible esa situación, no era posible que un simple golpe contra la pared hubiese provocado todo aquello, muchas veces se había golpeado muchísimo más fuerte y simplemente la Señora Promfrey le daba alguna poción y con eso estaba curado.

Estaba sumido en esos pensamientos lúgubres cuando su cuñado Bill se acercó a él, desde que habían descubierto en el hospital que había quedado ciego Bill se sentía muy culpable y trataba de ayudar a su cuñado en todo lo que podía, en ocasiones era incómodo y un poco molesto pero Harry a pesar de haber cambiado mucho en su carácter y que se había vuelto más reserva aun y nunca sonreía, con él trataba de tener paciencia y de ser un poco condescendiente no quería que siguiera sintiendo así, después de todo él había pagado también las consecuencias de la guerra y había perdido su galanura y había ganado muchas cicatrices en su lucha contra Voldemort.

—Harry ¿Estás listo? Es la hora ya, te están esperando abajo. —Bill dijo suavemente.

—Bill no era necesario que vinieras por él, estoy terminando de arreglarme y bajaremos juntos —dijo un poco molesto Ron.

— No le riñas Ron, Gracias Bill, creo que es mejor si me recargo en ambos así no me caeré no hare el ridículo. —Dijo Harry esbozando una triste mueca que quería ser una sonrisa.

— No digas eso Harry, te sabes de memoria la casa y no creo que te puedas caer o tropezar con nada ya que no hemos cambiado nada, y el camino al altar lo has recorrido desde ayer, así que no hay como te vayas a caer ni a tropezar con nada —dijo Ron muy serio y un poco molesto por la inseguridad de su amigo, no estaba acostumbrado a escucharlo así por más que había pasado algo de tiempo de la condición en que se encontraba su amigo.

— Bien dicho Ron —dijo Bill, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió, al ver la cara de Harry. —pero si él se siente más seguro yendo con ambos pues vayamos y ya, apúrate hermanito o serán las chicas las que los esperen en el atar a ustedes.

Bill trataba de cambiar el tema ya que se sentía incómodo de haber apoyado a su hermano menor, pero en el fondo creía que tenía razón tampoco a él le gustaba ver a Harry tan derrotado. No era el Harry que todos ellos conocían tan bien.

Al mirarlo, con esa expresión, le daba tristeza, se sentía muchísimo más culpable, no podía evitar recordar que él había lanzado el golpe que dejo ciego a Harry.

Éste, pareció escuchar los pensamientos de su cuñado porque levanto la cabeza y dijo —Bill deja de sentirte culpable, porque no lo eres, hay algo malo en mi cabeza ya que antes he recibido golpes mucho más serios y fuertes y no había pasado nada como esto.

— En realidad Harry creo que estás haciéndote tonto para llamar más la atención, no te es suficiente con ser el protagonista de la boda con la mujer más famosa del mundo ma… —Ron no termino de hablar por que los gritos de su amigo lo callaron y lo dejaron perplejo.

— ¡Ronald! ¿¡Crees que no quiero ver! ¿A caso piensas que me gusta ser un inútil que necesita que hasta lo lleven al retrete cuando está fuera de su casa? ¡Entiende! ¡Nada quiero más que ver!,

— Harry…. Yo… no quise decir eso —Ron no sabía cómo disculparse y detener la avalancha de gritos desaforados de su amigo, fueron tan fuertes los gritos, que muy pronto tola familia estaba en el cuarto incluyendo a las dos novias.

— ¿Qué sucede? —gritó Ginny corriendo a abrazar a su novio.

Pero Harry se hizo hacia atrás, no le permitió tocarlo, al hacerse para atrás se tropezó con la cama calendo sentado estrepitosamente en ella, no se lastimó, pero empezó a gritar como loco y nadie podía tranquilizarlo, estaba fuera de control.

— ¡¿Desde cuándo me llaman cobarde a mis espaldas? ¿Cómo se atreven a decirme cobarde?

— ¿De qué hablas Harry? ¡Nadie te ha llamado cobarde! — Ron estaba muy rojo, peligrosamente rojo en las orejas.

— Es cierto Harry nadie ha dicho que seas un cobarde — Bill tenía una voz conciliadora, tratando de calmarlo.

— ¡No, claro! ¿Cómo lo van a reconocer enfrente de mí? ¡Sean valientes! ¡Ya que para ustedes soy un cobarde! ¡Ustedes pónganme la muestra de cómo ser valiente! ¡No se queden cayados! ¡Dejen de verme con lástima! No quiero su lastima —gritaba Harry, por fin se quedó quieto y callado abrazado a la almohada, metió la cabeza entre sus brazos que tenían la almohada parecía querer ahogarse con ella.

Ginny se acercó a él, tierna y solícitamente lo abrazó por la espalda y comenzó a tranquilizarlo como a un pequeño que se ha asustado por sentirse solo.

—Tranquilo mi amor, no pasa nada, todo está bien, yo estoy contigo y nada más importa mi vida, si no estás aún preparado podemos posponer la boda que se casen solo ellos, y nosotros estaremos aquí juntos, o vámonos a nuestra casa, si lo prefieres Harry, nada más importa sólo que tu estés bien, tranquilo —la voz de Ginny lo calmó y él empezó a pensar más coherentemente.

Harry soltó la almohada, y tomo las manos de la mujer que amaba, se había dado cuenta de que cruel estaba siendo con todos ellos, con ella principalmente, con Bill que debía estar desecho por la culpa, cerró los ojos y comenzó a enderezarse con los ojos cerrados, muy apretados, Ginny al sentir se movimiento se quiso alejar creyendo que aún no la quería cerca pero él no se lo permitió, la detuvo de la mano que le había tomado, solo le permitió alejarse lo suficiente para que él pudiese levantarse.

— Familia, perdónenme, pero la obscuridad me está volviendo loco, no sé cómo manejarme con todo esto, y creo que Ginny, eres más infeliz a mi lado que si te alejaras de mí, por eso prefiero que en cuanto nos casemos me internes en un asilo para invidentes del mundo muggle, lo he pensado mucho, y creo que es lo mejor, cuando nazca mi hijo, avísenme para que te acompañe a registrarlo, pero después regrésame a ese lugar, por favor.

Dijo todo esto muy serio, su cara reflejaba el dolor que le producía decir aquello y el silencio de todos era porque nadie se esperaba algo así, la primera en hablar fue Hermione.

— Mira Harry, estoy de acuerdo en que asistas a un lugar para invidentes, pero solo a que tomes clases, no creo que debas… —pero Harry levantando una mano he hizo que se quedara callada.

— Hermione, sabes bien que cada día es más difícil para Ginny ayudarme, y que dependo de todos ustedes hasta para lo más mínimo, dentro de un tiempo Ginny va a necesitar que la cuiden, no cargar con un ciego, además, cuando el bebe nazca, ella no podrá atendernos a los dos, y es injusto hacerla cargar conmigo ¡Por favor entiendan mi punto de vista!

— Oye compañero, — intervino Ron muy serio — has olvidado algo muy importante —al darse cuenta de que tenía toda la atención de Harry continuo — aún no hemos atrapado al mago que amenaza a nuestra familia, si bien no hemos dicho nada al respecto las normas de seguridad continúan, cuando estuviste en San Mungo hubo una habitación para Ginny y toda el ala se vació para que estuvieran seguros ustedes dos y nosotros cuando íbamos. Sé que tu problema no es fácil de llevar, pero tendríamos mucho problema en protegerte entre muggles, y serías un blanco muy fácil en ese lugar, además. ¿Quién protegerá a tu familia cuando tú no estés? ¡No puedes dejar solos a tu mujer y a tu hijo recién nacido!

— Ron, por favor, yo de que ayuda puedo ser, soy más peligroso con una varita en la mano que el mismo mago asesino, ¿No lo comprendes? Estoy ciego, no puedo apuntar un hechizó, no puedo defender a mi familia ¡Ron, soy un inútil! ¿¡Que no puedes verlo! ¿¡Nadie puede verlo! ¡Están más ciegos que yo! ¡Ahhhhh! —de pronto Harry llevándose las manos a la cabeza gritó de dolor y cayó al suelo desmayado.

Cuando despertó, pudo darse cuenta que se encontraba en San Mungo, aunque la habitación estaba muy obscura, él podía oler el alcohol y el olor característico de aquel lugar, el ser invidente lo había provisto de un mejor olfato, cosa que se percató en ese momento. Le pareció extraño que era una negrura diferente a la que había estado percibiendo en el último tiempo, ahora podía ver la falta de luz, no era fácil de explicárselo ni a el mismo pero, era diferente, tardo unos minutos en darse cuenta de que estaba sucediendo, estaba viendo de nuevo.

—Ginny, Ginny, —la busco a su lado, pero pronto pudo darse cuenta de que no estaba ahí, en realidad, no había nadie con él en la habitación.

Harry trato de levantarse de la cama, pero se sintió mareado, así que volvió a acostarse muy lentamente; cerro los ojos y en eso escucho voces que aparentemente provenían de fuera de su cuarto, reconoció inmediatamente la voz de Ginny, y la de Hermione que le respondía, pero no entendía lo que decían.

También escuchó a un pequeño hablar, no comprendía nada de lo que afuera se decía parecía como si hablasen otro idioma, comenzaba a desesperarse, pensó en gritarle a Ginny, pero se arrepintió, ella podía asustarse y en su estado no era conveniente que algo así sucediera, mejor debería esperar a que ella entrase y así le daría la sorpresa, y regresarían inmediatamente a la madriguera para poder casarse de una buena vez no era posible que hubiese echado a perder ese día tan importante para Ginny.

No se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormido, al despertar, nuevamente estaba solo en la habitación, sólo que ahora un sol resplandeciente brillaba y filtraba sus rayos a través de una ventana, Harry sabía que debía de ser un hechizo para simular, el tiempo que hacia afuera, muy semejante al hechizo del comedor eh el colegio.

Unos gritos afuera de su habitación lo regresaron a la realidad.

— ¡James! No corras, sabes bien que no debes de correr.

— ¡Papi depeto, papi depeto! Mami yo sabo yo sabo.

Harry reconoció la voz de Ginny inmediatamente, pero seguía sin comprender lo que decía, además era su Ginny con un pequeño, eso podía darse cuenta. Pero no comprendía que era lo que pasaba, ¿Por qué no les entendía? ¿Por qué le parecía que hablasen en un idioma desconocido para él?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella paso un pequeño que era tratado de detener por la muñeca de una hermosa mujer pelirroja, con un pelo tan rojo como el fuego, tan rojo como el de su Ginny, sólo que esta mujer no estaba embarazada, por el contrario era delgada con una hermosa figura.

Se enderezó un poco, ahora lentamente, ya sabía bien lo que le sucedería si no era así y ahora no quería arriesgarse a volverse a desmayar y que no pudiera preguntar por su Ginny y los demás de la familia.

— ¿Harry? ¡Estas despierto! ¡Harry, mi amor! —la mujer soltó al pequeño y corrió hacia él, cuando lo abrazó pudo reconocer el olor a flores en su cabello, ese olor era inconfundible, era su Ginny, lo que no entendía era porque ya no estaba embrazada, y ¿Quién era ese pequeño? Debía tener por lo menos unos 2 ó 3 años de edad, pero eso no era lo más extraño, si no que no había entendido lo que Ginny le decía. Le había hablado en otro idioma. ¿Qué idioma sería ese? Se pregunto

—Hola Ginny, ¿Me extrañaste? —Dijo él, pero Ginny lo vio espantada, como si le hubiese hablado, el que le sonrió fue el pequeño y él le respondió al azorado Harry.

— Si Papi, te hemos extrañado mucho, mi mami viene todos los días a verte.

— ¿Papi? ¿Me dijiste papi? Ginny ¿Quién es él? —dijo nuevamente a Ginny que contemplaba a su hijo mientras hablaba con Harry.

— Mami, mi papi te pegunto si lo habías estañado, ya le dije que sí que los dos lo estañamos, peo dice que quien soy yo ¿No me conoce mami? —pregunto el niño muy triste a punto de soltar el llanto.

— Chico, no llores, perdóname, no quise hacerte llorar, pero pareces ser el único que me entiende y al que entiendo yo como habla.

Harry se veía como perdido, y el verlo tan triste y desconcertado hizo que el pequeño no llorase, Ginny se levantó del lado de Harry y se acercó a su hijo para consolarlo. Pero el chiquillo se irguió, y muy serio dijo

—Hola, Papi, yo soy James Sirius Potter Weasley, —Muy formalmente le tendió la mano a Harry que volteó a ver a Ginny.

Era obvio que ella ya no estaba embrazada, quiso levantarse de la cama, ahora, tubo muchísimo más cuidado de cómo lo hacía, primero quitó las cobijas que cubrían sus piernas, y miro un par de piernas cubiertas por una pijama que no recordaba que fuera de él, a un lado de la cama el pequeño lo observaba aun con la mano estirada, así que él se detuvo en su intento por levantarse y le dijo:

—Quiero saludarte pero de pie, como debe de ser y como deben de saludarse los hombres que se aprecien de serlo.

El chiquillo asintió con la cabeza y se hizo hacia un lado quedándose muy firme y tieso, como esperando que él se apoyara en su hombro, al comprender lo que Harry quería hacer Ginny se acercó a ayudarlo, pero el con una tímida sonrisa se tomó del hombro de James, que sonrió y se puso más tieso aun si eso era posible.

—Harry no te levantes aun, espera llamare al sanador que esta de turno por que la esposa de Persi aún no llega, Margaret esta aun en la madriguera —Ginny se veía angustiada, así que Harry se quedó solo sentado en el borde de la cama, esperando a que James le tradujese lo que ella había dicho, al niño al percatarse de ello le repitió lo que su madre había dicho y Harry asintió con la cabeza y espero a que Ginny saliera rápidamente del cuarto.

—Muy bien pequeño, ahora, perdona que no esté totalmente de pie, pero no es bueno desobedecer a Ginny, cuando se enoja es muy peligrosa con una varita en la mano —al decir esto sonrió mientras le tendía la mano a su hijo, éste asentía enérgicamente ante las sabias palabras de su padre, y se apresuró a tomarle la mano.

Cuando Ginny regreso con una mujer que Harry recordaba lejanamente pero sin atinar de donde, los encontró platicando animadamente. Tanto Harry como James parecían muy cómodos juntos, James se había subido a la cama y estaba sentado junto a su padre, Ginny se sorprendió al ver lo parecidos que eran ambos, de no haber sido por los ojos color castaño de su hijo hubiera pensado que era Harry que había empequeñecido, en la familia Weasley habían comentado siempre ese parecido tan extraordinario. Además al verlos ahora, se convencía de que la sangre, gritaba entre ambos, ya que se veían de lo más felices platicando, James parecía muy orgulloso de lo que le decía a su padre, y Harry parecía hacer una pregunta tras otra, pero Ginny no lograba entender lo que los hombres que más había amado en su vida estaban platicando.

—James —llamo suavemente Margaret al chico que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de las chicas por su animada plática con su padre. Cuando tuvo la atención de ambos, continuo hablando, —necesito que me ayudes, no sé qué le está pasando a Harry y creo que no está hablando ni entendiendo el inglés así que tendrás que traducirme todo lo que él me diga a mí y lo que yo le di a él ¿Puedes ayudarme con eso?

El chico asintió gustoso de ser útil a su padre y su tía y le explico a Harry lo que estaban diciendo en ese momento, Harry se puso muy serio y en ese instante comprendió que el que estaba hablando diferente era él y no todos a su alrededor, volteo a ver a Ginny que al darse cuenta de la angustia de Harry en sus ojos se acercó a él y lo abraso, susurraba palabras en el oído del muchacho, palabras que lo tranquilizaban aunque no entendía nada de lo que ella le decía.

—Harry ¿puedes ver? —fue la primera pregunta que realizó Margaret, James un poco sorprendido, le repitió la pregunta a su padre.

—Sí, desde que desperté ya podía ver, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? ¿Qué fue lo que me paso?

James en su media lengua trataba de repetir todo lo que su padre decía, pero comenzaba a angustiarse por que no podía hacerlo tan rápido como Harry hablaba, así que Ginny soltó a Harry y abrazo a su hijo y le pidió que se calmara, le dijo que el podía con aquello y que solo tenía que estar tranquilo.

Harry estiró la mano para que Ginny no se alejara de él y ella tomándolo de la mano que le tendí le dijo.

—Harry, por favor tranquilízate, tienes que halar más despacio, porque James se está angustiando.

Como era obvio. Harry volteo a ver a su hijo esperando la traducción pero el niño sólo agacho la cabecita sintiéndose avergonzado.

—Vamos hijo repítele a tu papá lo que he dicho no te avergüences.

—No, mami si pedo, mi papi si pede habar como quieda yo pedo, yo sabo.

Aunque Harry no comprendía el idioma, si alcanzo a entender lo que sucedía, porque suavemente se bajó de la cama y se puso de pie, los pies no lo sostuvieron y cayo de rodillas, Ginny y Margaret se asustaron y trataron de levantarlo pero el con un gesto las alejo, y se dirigió a su hijo.

—James, perdóname no quiero que te asustes ni te sientas mal, de verdad solo que soy muy desesperado y no entender lo que dice Ginny y la sanadora me ponen mal.

Diciendo esto extendió los brazos a su hijo el cual corrió a abrazarlo sonriendo, Ginny y la sanadora observaron la escena, Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos se acercó a su hijo y al hombre que siempre había amado y se unió al abrazó, donde fue recibida con mucho amor, James y Harry la abrazaron también.

En ese momento los tres supieron que todo se solucionaría, que encontrarían la manera de que todo funcionara perfectamente.

Margaret llamó a otros sanadores que le ayudaron a subir a Harry a la cama, y con la ayuda de James le explicaron a Harry que había estado dos años y medio en un aparente estado de coma, aparente por que parecía más un sueño profundo que un estado de coma, no era fácil de explicar por él comía con la ayuda de Ginny, y bebía agua, pero nunca habría los ojos ni parecía darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Los días pasaban y Harry cada vez estaba más fuerte, lo empezaron a visitar sus cuñados, Hermione y Ron, pero cuando James era llevado a la madriguera a descansar o estaba dormido Harry se ponía muy nervioso, no podía estar lejos de su hijo y de Ginny, ella se fue a vivir materialmente a el cuarto del hospital de él, porque si despertaba y no estaba ni ella ni James se ponía como loco.

Esa noche Harry había estado muy inquieto, tanto que Ginny termino acostada junto a él en la cama, fue la única forma en que él pudo dormir y estar tranquilo, porque aunque ella esperara a su lado a que se quedara dormido y después se pasara a la pequeña cama, en cuanto empezaba a dormirse Harry gritaba y se revolvía en la cama desesperado y sudando frío, así que ella opto por acostarse a su lado.

Así fueron encontrados por Margaret en la mañana que realizo el recorrido de rutina, sonrió al observarlos, iba a realizar un encantamiento para agrandar la cama pero después se dio cuenta de que ellos no lo necesitaban estaban tan fuertemente abrazados que sobraba espacio en la cama de cada lado.

Salió lentamente de la habitación y se fue, más tarde revisaría a Harry de todos modos no creía que pudiese haber ningún cambio de importancia.


	9. Chapter 9

_**BUENO DEBO DECIR QUE USARE LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA DE HARRY POTTER LOS CUALES SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K.R. Y CREO QUE TAMBIEN DE LA WB Y SON SOLO ELLOS LOS QUE GANAN MUCHO DINERO, AQUÍ UNICAMENTE PARTICIPAMOS CON EL AFAN DE SACAR UN POCO DE IMAGINACIÓN Y DE ESTRESS DE LA VIDA DIARIA... Upss no fue tan rápido como yo creí, la inspiración no regreso tan fuerte pero lo sigo intentando. (En este capítulo tuve un dilema decir que Harry hablaba inglés o español, me decidí por la primera opción ya que recordé que mi mamá decía que si vas a inventar una historia, para que puedas recordarla mejor apégate lo más posible a la verdad y así será más creíble y la recordaras mejor). Espero les guste el capítulo y nuevamente disculpas por la demora perdonen la demora pero los problemas personales en ocasiones no permiten a las musas acercarse. Gracias por su atención y paciencia.**_

**CAPITULO 9.**

**Y ¿QUÉ PASO?**

Las cosas, estaban siendo poco comunes, Harry se había perdido 3 años de su vida, se había perdido el nacimiento de su hijo y además ahora solo podía comunicarse con su hijo y con nadie más, ni le entendían a lo que él decía o que trataba de expresar ni él podía comprender lo que le decían, solo sabía que seguía amando a Ginny y ella le demostraba lo mismo, lo cuidaba, lo chiqueaba, y lo más importante era que aunque no podían comunicarse con palabras si lo hacían por medio de abrazos, besos y la compañía de ella todo el tiempo.

Ahora había despertado cuando la Sanadora Margaret había entrado, pero prefirió aparentar que dormía, se sentía muy cómodo con Ginny en sus brazos y no quería que los molestaran, se sintió agradecido de poder seguir sintiendo el calor de la mujer que amaba a su lado, su cuerpo entero se lo agradecía.

No podía recordar muchas cosas de las que sucedieron durante los últimos días que estuvo despierto, pero comenzaba a identificar la forma en que él y James se comunicaban, muy en el fondo como entre neblinas, recordaba; que había visto a dos hombres comunicarse en la misma lengua que ahora él y su hijo, usaban.

Era un par de hombres cubiertos de mugre y harapos, también había una muchacha poco agraciada y un poco más limpia que los dos hombres, poco a poco fue recordando que se trataba de un recuerdo mostrado por Dumbledore, el viejo director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería donde él había descubierto que era el elegido, también recordó el enfrentamiento con Lord Voldemort, la muerte de Dumbledore, la última batalla, todos los recuerdos acudieron a su mente; la lengua en que ahora se comunicaba era Parssel, la lengua de las serpientes.

Los recuerdos habían regresado poco a poco a él durante la noche entre sueños y sobresaltos, los cuales se calmaron y llegaron poco a poco más tranquilos y que pudo reconocer como sueños y recuerdos que no lo lastimarían cuando Ginny se recostó a su lado, el calor del cuerpo de ella y sus palabras tranquilizadoras lo mantenían consiente de que solo estaba soñando y que todo aquello había pasado hacía mucho tiempo, también pudo identificar la diferencia entre el Parssel, y el inglés, pudo reconocer su lengua materna y así recordar poco a poco el significado de las palabras del idioma que había hablado toda su vida.

Se movió un poco ante el descubrimiento que había hecho casualmente, al recordar las diferentes etapas de su vida pasada hasta la que ahora se manifestaba ante sus ojos y el tiempo que paso dormido, lo comenzó a recordar todo, la discusión con su cuñado Bill, y el día de su boda ¡No, no podía haberle hecho eso a Ginny! Echarle a perder el día que debió ser el más hermoso de su vida. Al moverse incomodo por el recuerdo volteo a ver a Ginny que estaba dormida profundamente en sus brazos y la despertó sin querer, ella preocupada volteo a verlo sin soltar su abrazo.

— ¿Qué sucede mi amor? —preguntó ella acariciando su cara con el dorso de la mano, aun sabiendo que él no entendería su pregunta. Pero que su caricia lo calmaría.

— Na… nada, esss queee, rrrreeeecordeee. —respondió lento e inseguro él en el mismo idioma que ella le había hablado, sentía la lengua como entumida y sabía que pronunciaba las ese de forma muy marcada así como la ere, pero no le importó, sentía la necesidad de intentar hablar de manera que ella le entendiera.

— ¡Harry! Me has entendido ¡y has hablado en ingles! ¡No lo puedo creer mi amor! ¡Por fin!

— Ssssi, toda la noche la passsseee sssoñando y rrrrecordando, tenía miedo como ssssi lassss cossa ssucedieran en eseee mismo momento, pero tú me hablabas, me hiciste que me diera cuenta de que solo soñaba y que ya había pasado todo, recordé a Dumbledore, a Snape, a mis padres, ¡Todo! ¿Dónde está Teddy? ¿Cómo es que he pasado tanto tiempo dormido? —Harry comenzó a habla muy rápido y querer respuestas al mismo tiempo, Ginny solo sonrió, esperando a que terminara con la avalancha de preguntas que habían comenzado a salir fluidamente de la boca de Harry, gracias a Dios estaban saliendo en ingles idioma que ella podía entender y de la misma forma responderle.

— Espera, por favor, espera y poco a poco te iré respondiendo a todas tus preguntas, haber ¿Qué me preguntaste primero?, ¡ah sí! ¿Teddy? Esta con Andrómeda, viene a verte casi a diario, está muy grande y cada día se parece más a Remus, de Tonks tiene lo de cambiar el cabello y ya empieza a poder controlar también la nariz ¿Recuerdas cómo nos divertía Tonks con eso? —Al ver una sombra de tristeza en los ojos de Harry al recordar a sus amigos ella se llenó de ternura y lo abrazó aún más fuerte. — No te pongas triste, a Teddy no le falta amor, en la madriguera todos lo tratan con cariño, mis padres lo adoran y mis hermanos y yo también Ron y Hermione le dedican mucho tiempo salen con él, platican lo que recuerdan de sus padres, pero la mayor parte del tiempo hablan de ti. De cómo eras de niño cuando te conocimos, y cuando venias en el verano a casa, de sus travesuras, a Teddy le gusta mucho que Ron y yo le contemos como fue que entraste a los lavabos del baño de Myrtle la llorona y me salvaste del basilisco, siempre pide que lo hagamos entre los tres para que ellos le cuenten como descubrió Hermione que era el monstruo y porque era que tú entendías lo que decía, yo no he contado todo lo que hice, aun me avergüenza —al decir esto Ginny oculto el rostro en el pecho de Harry y el sonriendo le acaricio el cabello que despidió un deliciosos aroma a flores, ese aroma que él amaba tanto.

Ella levantó la cabeza y tímidamente le sonrió viéndolo a los ojos, comprendiendo lo que ella deseaba, Harry bajo la cabeza y beso al amor de su vida, a la mujer que lo había amado desde el mismo día que lo había conocido y que lo espero con toda paciencia a que él terminara de salvar al mundo, para que después fuera totalmente de ella, como era posible que él amándola como lo hacía y ¡Sabiendo bien lo que ella sentía por él! Hubiese hecho que se arruinara el día más maravilloso de sus vidas, todo por su egoísmo y su cobardía.

—Ginny, perdóname por favor, —dijo él sinceramente, pero sus palabras la desconcertaron, no habían estado hablando de nada por lo cual él tuviera que disculparse, al contrario él la había salvado de Tom Riddley, y eso era algo que ella tenía que agradecerle no perdonarle, cuando iba a preguntar a qué se refería él, le tapó la boca con su labios y le sonrió, continuo hablando al terminar el beso. —Sí, perdóname porque siempre he sido un egoísta, un día te prometí que nunca más te sacaría de mi vida y que te permitiría compartir todo conmigo y no he cumplido mi promesa, cada vez que algo se pone mal me escondo, me oculto de ti, de todos y quiero resolver y cambiar al mundo solo, por favor perdóname, y lo más importante ¡Cásate conmigo!

Al momento en que dijo eso, una luz azul cubrió a ambos, era una luz sumamente intensa que los hacía quedar fuera de la vista de las personas que iban abriendo en ese momento la puerta de entrada a la habitación y solo alcanzaron a ver como desaparecían ambos.

Hermione, Ron, los señores Weasley, los hermanos Weasley y sus respectivas familias, Andrómeda y Teddy corrieron hacia la cama donde habías desaparecido Harry y Ginny, y en ese momento se vio que la misma luz envolvía a James quien iba un poco rezagado con los demás niños mientras muy pagado de sí mismo les explicaba que cuando le hablaran a su papá él tendría que traducirlos y cuando Harry respondiera sería a la inversa, los niños que lo escuchaban y veían muy atentos y orgullosos, gritaron.

La luz que envolvía a James lo levanto por los aires, al pasar junto a Ron y Hermione éstos quisieron sujetarlo pero esa luz los repelió lanzándolos a ambos por los aires, la esfera de luz que llevaba a James se fundió con la luz que envolvía la cama donde habían visto desaparecer a Ginny y Harry y también el pequeño desapareció, de pronto la misma luz que había envuelto a los Potter, pareció extenderse y cubrir de una forma menos potente a todos los que en la habitación se encontraban, permitiéndoles así ver a los tres Potter, estaban abrazados, James en medio de sus padres, todos sonriendo se veían muy felices, tan rápido como había aparecido la luz cegadora se desapareció y todo pareció y todo volvió a la normalidad, si no hubiesen sido testigos todos nadie habría creído lo que ahí había sucedido.

— ¡Harry, Ginny! —Gritaron los señores Weasley quienes se precipitaron a la cama de su yerno, para ver que todos estuviesen bien — ¿Qué fue eso Harry? — pregunto Molly.

— ¿Qué fue que Molly? —ninguno de los tres se había percatado de lo sucedido, James de pronto había aparecido en medio de ellos dos.

— Colega, ¿Es que no te diste cuenta de lo sucedido? Una luz salió de tu cama y a ustedes los oculto ante nuestros ojos y de la misma levantó a James hasta llevarlo sobre ustedes y también desapareció detrás de ella —Ron le explicaba a Harry mientras tomaba a su sobrino y lo revisaba cuidadosamente, no por algo era el mejor auror de todo el departamento, después de que Harry cayo en cama, Ron fue nombrado jefe de aurores y el acepto con la condición de que al momento de que Harry se recuperara podría volver a ocupar su puesto como jefe del departamento y Ron regresaría a su posición de mano derecha de su cuñado y mejor amigo.

Ron después de revisar a su cuñado, su hermana y sobrino volteo a ver a su familia y haciendo un gesto que todos comprendieron se acercaron por fin, Harry observaba con una sonrisa a Ron, ya que él conocía perfectamente lo que su cuñado y mejor amigo estaba realizando, lo dejo, le agradaba ver como se había vuelto de protectores y eficientes, eso era algo que siempre había hecho él y por lo visto Ron lo hacía a la perfección.

— Papi mi tío dijo; —empezó a decir James a Harry pero éste sonriéndole a su hijo lo interrumpió.

— No Ron, no nos dimos cuenta de nada, —volteó a ver a su sorprendido hijo y continúo —gracias James, me has sido de muchísima ayuda, Gracias a Dios que tú también hablas Parssel, de otra forma me habría vuelto loco sin saber que pasaba ni que era lo que había sucedido en estos días, —lo que Harry habló hacia su hijo lo hizo en lengua Parssel para que sólo él pudiese entenderlo, no por que quisiera ocultarlo a los demás si no para que su hijo no se sintiera tan desilusionado por ya no poder ayudarlo, y continuo diciéndole, —por favor, traduce y explícales a todos lo que te dije.

James, asintió y muy serio comenzó a realizar la tarea que su padre le había pedido, los ojos de sus primos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver que todo lo que su primo les había dicho era verdad.

— Mi papi, dice, que gacias pod habed podido ayudadle cuando él no podía entendedle a nadie, y que ahoda si puede. —Harry se dio cuenta de que su hijo se había guardado parte del mensaje para él solo, y al parecer Ginny se había percatado de ello porque volteo a ver a Harry, con una expresión de pregunta en los ojos.

Harry le sonrió y muy suavemente de manera que sólo ella lo escuchara la dijo —después te digo.

—Muchas gracias a todos por la inmensa paciencia que me han tenido, sé que muchas veces soy desesperante y que nunca se los he agradecido —dijo Harry hablando perfectamente de manera que todos escucharan y le entendieran, — Hola Bill.

—Harry, perdóname nunca pensé que pasaría algo si yo…

—Bill, tranquilo, sinceramente, sé que eres muy fuerte, pero no creo que más que una caída de 20 metros o que Voldemort o una maldición cruciatus, así que no te preocupes, no creo que tu golpe haya producido nada de lo que me ha pasado, ni siquiera la ceguera, y ya que estamos hablando del tema… —de pronto se interrumpió, al ver a un pequeño con el cabello color magenta que se semi escondía tímidamente detrás de Andrómeda Tonks. —Teddy, ¿Teddy Lupin Tonks? ¡Qué grande estas!, ven vamos aluda a tu padrino o ¿No quieres hacerlo? —Harry se veía un poco triste al ver que Teddy en lugar de acercarse a él se escondió un poco más detrás de su abuela.

Ginny, se levantó del lado de Harry y camino hacia el pequeñito que había cambiado el color de su cabello a un color castaño opaco, que a todos les recordó mucho a su madre que duran un tiempo había lucido un color de cabello muy parecido.

—Ven Teddy, ¿Tampoco quieres que yo te abrase? —la vos de Ginny sonaba un poco triste, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Teddy quien inmediatamente corrió a abrazarla.

—No, no te pongas triste, no quiero que te pongas triste te quiero mucho. —Dijo el niño.

Ginny se agacho a quedar a la altura del niño y lo abrazó muy fuertemente, Harry contemplaba la escena emocionado, ¡Qué bueno que Teddy había recibido el amor de Ginny! Aunque él no estuviera, el chico había sido amado, cuanto tenía que agradecerle a su Ginny.

— Hey, chicos, ¿De verdad no habrá un abrazo para mí? —preguntó con una vos insegura y tímida.

Todos observaban la escena, nadie decía nada, Ginny al ver que Teddy se escondía en sus brazos, lo cargo y camino muy lentamente hacia la cama de Harry, el chico le dijo en el oído —No, por favor, con él no, ya tiene a James, y es su hijo, él si podía ayudarlo yo no; a mí no me va a querer ya.

— ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo? —le dijo ella en el mismo volumen de voz, para que aparentemente solo él la escuchara, pero en realidad era suficiente el volumen de su vos para que llegara a los oídos de Harry y James.

Harry entendió pero no dijo nada, sabía que el niño debería de romper su timidez y acercase a él nuevamente, para que pudiese demostrarle que lo amaba tanto como antes y que la llegada de James debería ser como la de un hermano, no una competencia.

—Pa… padrino, yo… ¿Aun, quieres ser mi padrino? —pregunto tímidamente el pequeño.

— Teddy, el que tu padre me haya pedido que fuera tu padrino, fue lo más maravilloso que en ese tiempo me pudo haber pasado, se siento muy orgulloso de serlo, además te quiero mucho, te quiero como a un hijo, y me siento muy feliz de tenerte conmigo. —fue la respuesta de Harry.

—Pero, ya tienes a James, él es tu hijo de verdad, además él habla igual que tú y si te pudo ayudar.

—Si, por que él tiene mi sangre en sus venas, así como parte de mi magia y la de su mami, tú tienes la magia de tus padres en ti, por eso es que puedes cambiar tu pelo, y tu nariz, lo mismo hacía tu mama, y me imagino que tendrás escondido algunos de los poderes de tu papá, por ejemplo su capacidad de control, o su capacidad para dominar casi cualquier hechizo, no lo sé Teddy, pero estoy seguro que ya iremos viendo algunos de ellos. Pero, tu eres mi ahijado, y por lo tanto eres mi hijo no se sangre pero si del corazón, Teddy Lupin Tonks, te quiero y aunque no tengas un solo poder mío en tu cuerpo o una sola gota de mi sangre yo te amo lo mismo que a James, y para ti él debe ser tu hermano menor y tú para él su hermano mayor, así deben verse y amarse, cuidar uno del otro, protegerse de cualquiera que quiera hacerles daño. ¿Me comprendes hijo?

El chico asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, había comprendido que seguía siendo amado y que podía estar ahí lo mismo que James.

Harry poco a poco se fue reintegrando a la familia, fue a casa después de muchos estudios realizados por la sanadora Margaret, de todos modos ella pasaba tanto tiempo en la Madriguera que perfectamente podía vigilarlo y continuar con los estudios a ver si descubría por fin que era lo que le sucedía a Harry y que había sido esa luz proyectada por la pareja, esa luz o energía que protegía a los Potters.

Ron, seguía siendo el jefe de aurores, aunque le insistió mucho a Harry para que retomara su puesto, pero él no aceptó, le decía que no se sentía aun apto para estar ahí.

Un día Harry se percató de algo extraño, ya lo había notado pero pensaba que era su imaginación, se dio cuenta de que las mujeres Weasley siempre salían juntas, nunca una sola con los niños iban por lo menos tres o si se podía todas, nadie se quedaba solo en casa nunca, y los varones trataban de tunarse para por lo menos uno acompañar a las mujeres cuando no podían ir más de dos al mismo lugar, inclusive si por alguna razón el decidía ir más temprano a trabajar o quedarse hasta más tarde Ron y Hermione sin excepción lo esperaban, o salían antes de casa junto con él, continuaban viviendo todos en la Madriguera a la cual s ele había aumentado muchas habitaciones de manera que había alas completas para cas familia y los niños, se habían agrandado considerablemente la cocina, la sala, y aunque había mucha privacidad para las familias, también había mucha unión, parecía un fuerte protector, Harry no había podido descubrir aun todos los hechizos que protegían esa casa, podía sentir mucho y deducir cuales eran pero también los había que no tenía la más mínima idea de cuales eran.

Esa noche cenaron todos juntos entre risas, bromas y bullicios de los niños, después cada madre fue a recostar a sus hijos y se quedaron solo los adultos en la sala, por fin Harry después de haber estado muy serio durante la cena, volteó a ver a todos, Ginny lo observaba aunque disimuladamente, pues temía que algo le estuviera pasando y que él no quisiera preocuparla y por ello no se lo decía, ella estaba sentada en un sofá de una sola plaza, en la horilla de la sala; Harry al sentir su mirada volteó a verla, le sonrió, y se acercó a ella, la tomo de la mano e hizo que se levantara, se sentó él y la sentó en su regazo, Harry no era muy afecto a demostrar sus sentimientos de esa forma enfrente de sus cuñados y suegros, así que su actitud hizo que primero se quedaran en un silencio completo, y después se escucharon silbidos y bromas respecto a lo que había hecho Harry; Ginny le sonrió y volteándose hacia su marido lo abrazo por el cuello y lo beso suavemente en los labios consiguiendo así que él se pusiera más rojo de lo que ya las bromas de sus cuñados lo habían puesto, pero no trató de resistirse ni de evitarlo, correspondió al beso intensificándolo un poco, al terminar Ginny se acurruco un poco más en el regazo de él y Harry la abrazó.

Por fin una vez que terminaron los abucheos y silbidos de los Weasley, Harry volteó a ver a su cuñado Bill, el cual simplemente sonreía ante la escena que había presenciado.

— Bill, ahora por lo menos me asegure de que tu hermana estuviera entre los dos y tú estés muy lejos de nosotros, por lo menos, no puedes decir que no aprendí nada durante el tiempo que pase dormido, ¿No crees?

Ahora él y Ginny rieron ante la cara de vergüenza de Bill ante sus palabras pero las risas de ambos lo hicieron que se relajara, se dio cuenta de que sólo bromeaban de la misma manera en que antes ellos las habían gastado a los chicos. Por fin las risas de todos se detuvieron, y Harry volvió a hablar.

— Bueno hay algunas cosas que creo debemos decirles, — Ginny lo miro un poco sorprendida ya que nunca espero que él fuese a decirles nada antes de que ellos hubiesen hablado del tema, pero no lo interrumpió, lo dejó continuar — lo primero que quiero que sepan, es que le he pedido a Ginny que se case conmigo, y ella aun no me ha respondido ni si, ni no, así que ahora enfrente de todos ustedes, quiero… —diciendo esto Harry se levantó del sillón, con Ginny en brazos y tiernamente la puso en éste, se puso de rodillas y sacó un anillo del bolsillo, el anillo estaba en un estuche de terciopelo guinda, lo abrió, y extendiéndolo enfrente de ella, volvió a repetirle lo mismo.

— Ginny, ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa? Sé que he sido un estúpido la mayor parte del tiempo, pero lo único que tengo a mi favor es que te amo con locura, y que si bien la vez anterior fui un maldito inseguro, lo único que siempre he sabido con certeza es que te amo y que quiero pasar toda mi vida a tu lado y hacerte feliz.

— Mi amor, claro que acepto, por supuesto que acepto, y voy a pedirte que después de ésta ocasión todo lo anterior quede olvidado y no vuelvas a mencionarlo nunca más.

Todos gritaron nuevamente, aunque vivían desde hacía mucho, como una pareja, y así eran tratados en la Madriguera, a todos les daba gusto que por fin se casaran.

Bill convoco whiskey de fuego y unas copas y todos se levantaron a abrazar y felicitar a la pareja, después brindaron con ellos la velada continuo, y Harry con Ginny en su regazo volvió a su seriedad de antes, eso no pasó desapercibido para su pelirroja, que en cuanto pudo giró la cabeza simulando que su intención era besar a su prometido, pero en realidad quería preguntarle que más le preocupaba.

— Harry, cielo ¿Qué te sucede? Hay algo más que te preocupa, ¿Quieres que nos retiremos a nuestra recamara y hablar? —La voz de Ginny aunque era un susurro, se podía percibir angustiada, y él no quería eso, menos en una noche como esta en la que se habían comprometido, así que le cerró un ojo y levanto un poco la voz para llamar la atención de los Weasley, pero de una pareja en particular.

— Ron, Hermione, sé que quizá no es el momento adecuado de hablar del tema pero…

—Suéltalo ya compañero, ¿Qué quieres preguntarnos? —dijo inmediatamente Ron

Él y Hermione estaban abrazados en otro sofá de una sola plaza donde tenían una posición muy similar a la de Harry y Ginny y se veían muy cómodos, todos podían darse cuenta que seguían tan enamorados como siempre y lo mejor era que habían dejado de pelear, la convivencia juntos les había ayudado mucho a dejar de estar siempre en desacuerdo aunque como después se enteraría Harry, no sin un primer año muy difícil de adaptación donde casi se separaron en tres ocasiones.

— Bueno, no he podido dejar de notar que las medidas de seguridad para esta familia, que implementamos antes de que me durmiera unos días —todos rieron ante el comentario de Harry, lo cual él quería para romper una poco la tensión que había comenzado a sentirse en cuanto comenzó a hablar, fingió molestarse pero una sonrisa salió a sus labios al seguir hablando y abrazar más fuerte a Ginny — No sé por qué las risas, si solo fueron como mil días, pero bueno, como iba diciendo, ¿Por qué siguen esas medidas de seguridad? Ron creí que se habían ido resolviendo uno a uno los casos que yo deje pendientes, incluso que se agarraron a los mortífagos que andaban sueltos y los que me secuestraron uno murió en askaban y el otro… Ah sí el otro en el lugar donde lo hallaron al haberles presentado resistencia, ¿De qué me perdí?

— Bueno, sí, si tienes razón, en todo eso, pero al mago tenebroso que había desatado todo el operativo y por lo cual nosotros empezamos a vivir juntos nunca lo hayamos, no hubo mucho por donde buscar después de que fuimos capturando a los mortífagos y aunque hemos buscado y averiguado, tal parece que se lo ha tragado la tierra, pero… —Ron se detuvo en lo que iba a decir y busco apoyo en su esposa, la cual lo veía a los ojos y simplemente asintió con la cabeza, incitándolo a que continuara contándole a Harry.

— Pero cada mes, sin falta el día primero de cada mes, llega una carta de amenaza, para una de las mujeres de nuestra familia.

— Según hemos podido deducir, lo hacen sistemáticamente y en orden alfabético, por ejemplo hace dos meses llego amenazando a Angelina, este mes llegó amenazando a Fleur, así que la que sigue es dirigida Ginny, después a mí y así sucesivamente si hay dos mujeres que empiecen con la misa letra igual lo ponen alfabéticamente concordando con la segunda letra del nombre y listo, las cartas son exactamente iguales a las que ya leíste tú, lo diferente es que no llegan ya para ti solo para nosotros, por que incluyen a Ron, Bill, etc., solo que ahora las dirigen a nuestros nombres y ahí incluyen a nuestros esposos o novios, por que inclusive a Margaret le han llegado ya, fui incluida inmediatamente después de anunciar su noviazgo con un Weasley —Hermione había interrumpido a su marido y había tomado la palabra, explicándole a Harry todo aquello.

— Si es una entrega mensual, fija, constante, ¿Cómo es que no saben de dónde vienen las lechuzas? Según se hay formas de saber desde donde son enviadas o marcarlas para seguirlas a donde regresan… —Harry había puesto su cerebro a mil por hora para procesar toda la información.

—Es que ese es uno de los problemas, las cartas llegan al ministerio o llegan aquí, pero nunca en lechuza, simplemente aparecen y ya, ya se lo que dirás Harry, tenemos hechizos contra aparición de todo, pero aun así cuando menos nos damos cuenta la carta está en la cocina, en la estancia e incluso las hemos recibido en las mesas de noche de nuestras recamaras, parecieran ser copias exactas de las que recibimos la primera vez. — Hermione había sido muy tajante, y con la voz analítica que tan bien conocía Harry que le hacía darse cuenta que ese misterio la tenía muy inquieta y frustrada.

— Así es hijo, y pues decidimos que mejor arreglábamos la Madriguera y la acondicionábamos para que todos estuviésemos cómodo y al mismo tiempo seguros, además era muy difícil mantenernos unidos y con poco espacio, así que vimos opciones de cambiarnos a una de las casas de algún otro, pero llegamos a la conclusión, que la Madriguera era la mejor opción ya que tenía espacio suficiente para que fuera agrandada, la única que podría competir con la madriguera era tu casa, Harry, bueno la casa de ustedes — Se corrigió Arthur Weasley que había tomado la palabra. — También estaba Grinmoud place, que en realidad era la mejor opción, como bien lo habías decidido la primera vez Harry, sólo que al quedar dormido tú, la casa nos hecho y pensamos que en tu casa de campos sería lo mismo, es más, Ginny era la única que podía entrar o salir de ahí, pero no queríamos dejarla sola así que optamos por adaptar la Madriguera y aquí nos tienes.

— No entiendo por qué sucedió todo eso, si yo había revelado a ustedes la ubicación de ambas casas, éstas deberían de ser un lugar de protección, nunca debería haber actuado de forma diferente. Hay algunas cosas que no me quedan claras aun, pero creo que ya es muy tarde y aunque mañana ninguno de nosotros trabaja, quisiera que entre todos hagamos algunas pruebas sobre la seguridad, pero más que nada unos experimentos para ver si las cartas que llegan son escritas por la misma persona y en cada mes aunque sean copiadas, o si simplemente es un hechizo perenne, y quizá el que lo hizo este ya muerto o encarcelado, que se yo.

Ante las palabras de Harry, todos asintieron se tomaron los restos de sus copas y se despidieron caminando cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones.


	10. Chapter 10

_**BUENO DEBO DECIR QUE USARE LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA DE HARRY POTTER LOS CUALES SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K.R. Y CREO QUE TAMBIEN DE LA WB Y SON SOLO ELLOS LOS QUE GANAN MUCHO DINERO, AQUÍ UNICAMENTE PARTICIPAMOS CON EL AFAN DE SACAR UN POCO DE IMAGINACIÓN Y DE ESTRESS DE LA VIDA DIARIA... Upss no fue tan rápido como yo creí, la inspiración no regreso tan fuerte pero lo sigo intentando. (Espero les guste el capítulo y nuevamente disculpas por la demora perdonen la demora pero los problemas personales en ocasiones no permiten a las musas acercarse. Gracias por su atención y paciencia.**_

**CAPITULO 10.**

**VOLVIENDO A LA REALIDAD**

Cuando amaneció Harry tenía muchas horas despierto, contemplaba a su mujer dormir plácidamente mientras estaba abrazada al cuerpo de él, desde que había regresado a la Madriguera compartían su noches en la cama y se sentía feliz teniendo a su pelirroja a su lado al dormir.

Lentamente, fue deslizándose fuera del abrazo de su mujer y comenzó a vestirse, tenía planeado hacer miles de pruebas para ver y por fin descubrir cómo era que esas dichosas cartas llegaban a la Madriguera, después de descubrirlo podría hacer lo mismo en el ministerio de magia.

Comenzó las pruebas sin que nadie hubiese bajado aun a desayunar, así que cuando las alarmas se empezaron a detonar les pegó un buen susto y sus cuñados llegaron de manera imprevista y muy alarmados, al ver que se trataba de Harry y que este estaba muy apenado por lo sucedido terminaron todo riendo y haciéndole bromas por el escándalo que había provocado.

Terminaron la mañana riendo y bromeando, ya habían hecho todas pruebas que s eles habían ocurrido a todos y si no era una defensa era la otra la que descubría el intento de ser penetrada la casa desde la entrada de elfos domésticos con las misivas hasta envíos clandestino y miles de cosas más, Harry estaba frustrado y Ron lo veía con aires de suficiencia.

−Ves, te lo dije Harry; está más que probada la efectividad de las protecciones de la Madriguera.

−Lo se Ron perdona, no es que dude de ti, en mi ausencia lo has hecho excelentemente, pero no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados y sin hacer nada, no quise ofenderte pero no sé qué más hacer.

Ron le sonrió tristemente a su amigo y solo asintió con la cabeza, conocía perfectamente a Harry y sabía que nunca lo convencería de que las cosas estaban bien hechas si no era el mismo el que lo comprobaba.

Pasaron el resto del día jugando con los niños y disfrutando de la compañía de sus respectivas parejas, cuando por fin los pequeños se fueron a dormir y solo quedaban adultos en la mesa, Harry estaba muy callado y pensativo, cosa que no pasaba inadvertida para Ginny, ella no preguntaba nada porque estaba su familia enfrente y conocía lo reservado que era Harry siempre así que pensó en esperar a que se fueran a la cama.

−Harry, ¿Te sucede algo? –Preguntó Hermione, mirando a su amigo.

−Mmm, sólo pensaba Hermione, oye Ron, ¿Crees que haya algún problema si me reinstalo a las actividades del trabajo?, no pienses que quiero quitarte tu puesto simplemente, quisiera volver al trabajo, como cualquier auror. –Se apresuró a decir Harry ya que no quería que su amigo pensara que tenía intenciones de quitarle el puesto de jefe de aurores que ahora tenía Ron desde que él había enfermado.

Ron simplemente lo vio y torció los ojos y la boca, hablando inmediatamente después de esas muecas –Harry, el puesto es tuyo y siempre lo ha sido, cuando yo lo acepte fue exactamente con esa condición, que cuando tu pudieras regresaras a ocupar tu puesto y yo el mío, no hay ningún problema por eso, y si no lo has hecho antes es porque no has querido…

−Ron, Ron no te molestes, no he querido hacer la aclaración, para que te molestes, es que no me siento capaz, ni se me hace correcto venir a quitarle el puesto a nadie y menos a ti que lo has hecho tan bien –respondió rápidamente Harry interrumpiendo a su amigo.

−Pero… −quiso responder Ron, pero Hermione lo interrumpió plantándole un beso en los labios y así impidiendo que hablara.

Harry y Ginny sonrieron al ver lo rojo que se puso Ron con la acción de su esposa pero no hizo nada por evitarlo y continuo la caricia mientras ella quiso prolongarla.

Cuando por fin terminó Hermione de interrumpir a su esposo, éste estaba totalmente tranquilo y ni recordaba la discusión con Harry, cosa que provoco las bromas de la pareja que los observaba.

−Mejor ni digan nada, que fue Ginny quien me mostro ese método –dijo sonriendo Hermione, y ahora fue el turno de Harry de ponerse del color de la grana y Ginny solo soltó una carcajada.

−Bueno creo que si ambos irán a trabajar mañana temprano deberemos irnos adormir, o ninguno de los cuatro podremos despertar a la hora debida –dijo tranquilamente Ginny y se puso de pie tomando de la mano a Harry, la otra pareja hizo lo mismo y subieron las escaleras bromeando las chicas y los dos muchachos callados cada uno ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos.

Una vez que llegaron al piso superior se despidieron en la puesta de sus respectivas habitaciones y entraron si decir nada más, una vez dentro Ginny enfrentó a su marido.

−Harry, ¿Qué te sucede? No me niegues que estas preocupado, y sé que no sólo es lo referente a integrarte de nuevo al cuartel de aurores, por favor dime que te sucede.

−Si mi amor, tienes razón, no es precisamente el regreso al cuartel de aurores lo que me preocupa, si no, el hecho de que mi regreso vaya a provocar nuevos ataques o algo peor, tengo mucho miedo de que algo pudiera pasarles a ti o a James, a Teddy, o a cualquiera de mi familia, creo que no soportaría perder a nadie más de las personas que amo,

Harry se sentó en la cama con las manos cubriéndole el rostro, el cual tenía bañado en lágrimas, estaba realmente angustiado, y no podía contener más esa angustia, era superior a sus fuerzas y él sabía bien que enfrente de Ginny podía dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, no era que le gustara ser o mostrarse débil delante de ella, pero sabía que no tenía por qué fingir, de cualquier manera ella descubriría sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Ginny, con expresión de dolor en los ojos al ver al hombre que amaba así de angustiado se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó, comenzó a tranquilizarlo, con palabras suaves y acariciando sus cabellos, ella sabía bien todo lo que había sufrido Harry, todas sus pérdidas y su gran sentimiento de culpa por ese hecho, y en realidad ella no sabía que más hacer para poder tranquilizarlos, así que se quedó así, a su lado hasta que poco a poco fue calmándose, las lágrimas dejaron de salir y apenado volteo a verla, encontrándose con unos ojos color avellana llenos también le lágrimas, y muchísimo amor, y le daban una calma tan grande que simplemente él se limitó a sonreírle un poco apenado, recuperando la voz dijo:

−Perdoname Ginny, creo que me he vuelto un bebe llorón, no quise angustiarte y hacerte llorar también amor.

−Amor, sabes perfectamente que me puedes decir cualquier cosas que sientas y que siempre estaré aquí para ti, para compartirlo todo.

−Si bebe, gracias lo sé, lo sé perfectamente y te lo agradezco, pero en realidad no sé qué es lo que me está pasando cada día que pasa estoy más sensible, y todo hace que se me forme un nudo en la garganta, además ando muy dormilón, bueno me duermo en cualquier parte pero al mismo tiempo tengo lo que parecen ataques de ansiedad, por eso me levante tan temprano a hacer todas las pruebas que se me ocurrieron a la seguridad de la madriguera, no sé qué me está pasando Ginny.

En ese momento, ella cambio de color, y soltando a Harry camino hacia el tocador en busca de un calendario, y comenzó a hacer cuentas, Harry la observaba sin entender pero la vio tan concentrada que decidió esperar a que ella le dijera que era lo que estaba pasando, ahora la que estaba con una cara de preocupación era ella.

Lentamente, con el calendario en la mano, se fue sentando al lado de Harry, él la observaba y no sabía si hablar, abrazarla o simplemente quedarse ahí quieto y esperar a que ella dijera algo, por fin, ella volteo a verlo, y de nuevo al calendario en su manos, y contó con los dedos, volvió a mirarlo, pero no salía ni un solo sonido de sus labios.

Harry sin soportar más la tensión, que la actitud de Ginny le estaba produciendo se levantó poniéndose frente a ella y quedando en cuclillas, para poder observarla, por fin ella con lágrimas en los ojos le mostro el calendario, Harry no entendía, volteo a verlo, pero se encontraba totalmente en blanco, no había ahí nada más que lo normal, los números que indicaban la fecha y el mes Etc. Al ver lo desconcertado que estaba Ginny le sonrió y le dijo por fin:

−Harry, no me ha bajado en dos meses, estoy embarazada nuevamente.

Se quedó de una pieza, ahora se sentía que flotaba, no sabía que decir, solo atino a abrazar a su esposa y besarla, besarla con amor, con pasión, con todos los sentimientos que ahora lo envolvían, de pronto se separó de ella cortando su caricia, y comenzó a gritar y brincar como loco, corriendo por todo el cuarto subiéndose a la cama y brincando en ella, era tal su escándalo que despertó a James que dormía en la habitación de al lado, y llego corriendo a ver qué le sucedía a su papi, al verlo entrara en la habitación Harry lo levanto en brazos y comenzó a dar de vueltas con él en los brazos, ambos reían, James al ver a su padre hacerlo y quedo contagiado de la felicidad de su padre aunque no entendía que pasaba, muy pronto toda familia Wesley se encontraba de pie en la puerta del cuarto observando a un Harry que parecía haberse vuelto loco, de pronto comenzó a gritarles, "seré papá, seré papá" A lo que un Ron muy desconcertado dijo:

−Oye hermano, es que ya eres papá, desde hace varios años, o ¿Es que olvidaste que James es tu hijo?

−No seas idiota Ron, −respondiendo molesto Harry y deteniéndose en su danza de felicidad –por supuesto que sé que soy el papá de James, lo que sucede es que ahora James tendrá un hermanito, −dijo mirando a su sorprendido hijo y al amor de su vida que lo veía con ojos rasados en lágrimas por ver la felicidad de él, se quedó de pronto muy quieto con James en los brazos y dijo sentándose en la cama perplejo con su hijo abrazado y continuo diciendo con un hilo de voz – o hermanita, James tendrás una hermanita u otro hermanito, ahora será un hermano mayor

James se puso igual de feliz que su padre y pegando un brinco bajo de los brazos de Harry y corrió a decírselo a sus primos, que en realidad ya lo habían escuchado pues también a ellos había despertado Harry con todo el escándalo que había armado, muy pronto todos festejaban y felicitaban a la pareja, Harry no cabía en sí del orgullo y lo feliz que se sentía.

Bill, convoco whisky de fuego y unos vasos para brindar la futura mamá lo hizo con un vaso de jugo de calabaza, después de que hubieron brindado y felicitado a los futuros padres, los niños volvieron a quejarse de sueño algunos y los más chicos se quedaron dormido en los brazos de sus padres, James se había acurrucado en el regazo de su mamá y se había quedado profundamente dormido, al parecer la excitación de la noticia lo había terminado de agotar y sintiéndose calientito, cómo y seguro en los brazos de su madre, quedó profundamente dormido, poco a poco toda la familia regreso a sus respectivas habitaciones dejando solos a los Potter, Harry tiernamente tomo a su hijo de los brazos de Ginny y lo llevo a su habitación lo acostó y arropo, quedándose por varios minutos observándolo dormir, Ginny extrañada por la tardanza de Harry fue a ver si algo sucedía y lo encontró mirando con adoración a su hijo, se acercó a él y lo abrazo por la cintura, Harry al sentir su abrazo volteo a verla y le sonrió, se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla, con más amor y pasión que nunca, la levanto del suelo fácilmente y así la llevo a su cama, después de asegurarse de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada, puso un encantamiento de silencio y comenzó a desnudar a su mujer para hacerle el amor, la deseaba, la deseaba tanto que sentía que le dolía toda la piel de la necesidad de sentirla a su lado.

Ginny respondía a las caricias de Harry, un intenso deseo se despertó en ella, al sentir la excitación de él, la de ella aumentaba, poco a poco Harry la desnudo por completo y beso cada centímetro de su piel, cosa que hacia gemir de placer a Ginny, cada lugar que las manos de Harry tocaba en el cuerpo de ella iba seguido de un beso y una caricia de la lengua de Harry, cosa que enloquecía a Ginny, y Harry se excitaba más a cada instante que escuchaba a Ginny gemir bajo sus caricias.

Ginny correspondía a las caricias de él y poco a poco lo desnudo, y de pronto su mano descendió por el abdomen de él hasta toparse con su pene erecto, que demostraba lo excitado que estaba y lo mucho que deseaba las caricias de ella, poco a poco y suavemente comenzó a acariciarlo, primero sus dedos recorrieron todo el glande provocando los suspiros de él, se entretuvo en la cabeza, la recorrió suavemente y apretaba despacio, Harry encontró los pechos de Ginny en su recorrido y atrapó uno de los pezones entre sus labios, trataba de controlarse para no morder muy fuerte y lastimarla pero lo que ella le estaba haciendo le hacía muy difícil la tarea de controlarse, los de dos de Harry llegaron a la entrepierna de Ginny y de ahí subieron hasta encontrar la zona más íntima de ella la cual se encontraba sumamente húmeda, al momento en que Harry toco el clítoris de ella, el cuerpo se arqueó buscando profundizar su caricia y no permitir que dejara de tocarla, fue un movimiento automático, una respuesta a las caricias de él, al mismo tiempo el deseo de él aumentó, y por más que trataba de controlarse para prolongar ese momento dejo de luchar contra lo que sentía cuando Ginny comenzó a rogarle que la penetrara, que la hiciera suya, que ya no podía estar sin sentirlo dentro de ella.

Poco a poco Harry se colocó sobre ella, entre sus piernas, y muy despacio empezó a penetrarla, gozando cada gemido que ella producía con las embestidas de él, y eso a él lo enardecía haciendo que más la deseara. Ginny entre gemidos le pedía que entrara más, que de una vez la penetrara completamente, y él solo entraba un poco y después salía casi por completo en un vaivén que hacía que ambos disfrutaran tremendamente de ese contacto; sin poder contenerse más Ginny tomo de las nalgas a Harry y abrió lo más que pudo las piernas y lo jalo fuertemente dentro de ella esto hizo que Harry la penetrara completamente y poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas, arrancando suspiros a Ginny y gemidos, ambos llegaron al clímax de su excitación y terminaron juntos, Harry quedo recostado sobre ella por unos instantes y de pronto se levantó apresuradamente sorprendiendo a Ginny por su actitud.

−Harry, mi amor ¿Qué sucede?

−El bebe, mi amor, no te lastime ¿Verdad?

Ginny sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír de lo asustado que se encontraba él, y por la risa sólo podía mover la cabeza de forma negativa, termino abrazándolo y jalándolo nuevamente sobre ella, de manera que sus cuerpos y su piel quedaran fundidos en uno solo, y todo empezó de nuevo.

La mañana los sorprendió aun haciendo el amor, cuando se escucharon unos golpes tímidos en la puerta de la habitación, acto seguido la vos de Ron se escuchó detrás de ella.

−Harry, Harry hermano se hace tarde, tenemos que irnos al ministerio.

−Gracias Ron, pero creo que no iré, disculpame por no acompañarte.

Ron simplemente se encogió de hombros y abrazando a Hermione bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar y después irse al ministerio, le pareció un poco raro que Harry decidiera quedarse el día anterior había pedido regresar al cuerpo de aurores, así que Ginny tenía que haberle dicho o hecho algo muy pero muy bueno como para que Harry no cumpliera con el trabajo, lo comento con Hermione mientras desayunaban juntos y ella solo sonrió ante las palabras de su esposo.

−Hermione, ¿Sabes algo? Estoy seguro de que Ginny a ti te debe de haber contado lo que le sucede, no me preocupo mucho porque Harry no se escuchaba angustiado más bien feliz.

−Por favor Ron deja de imaginarte cosas, y apurate que se nos hace tarde para ir a trabajar, lo único que puedo decirte es que nuestros hermanos, ahora son muy felices y ellos se encargaran de decirnos porque cuando lo crean conveniente.

Ron sabía perfectamente que era tiempo perdido ponerse a insistirle a su mujercita que le dijera algo y mejor sería que se fueran a trabajar y no llegaran tarde, y por un lado para Ron, era mejor que Harry no fuera con él esa mañana, así podría dedicar el tiempo a recoger sus cosas de la oficina del jefe de aurores para dejársela a su amigo, aunque había conservado las cosas de Harry en ella, él también había llevado algunas cosas personales y tendría que ponerlas en su escritorio, y habar con el ministro acerca del regreso de Harry, sabía muy bien que no habría ningún problema porque estaba especificado muy claramente en el acuerdo que habían firmado cuando él había aceptado el puesto de su amigo.

− ¿Qué te pasa Ron? De verdad no hay nada de qué preocuparse respecto a Ginny y Harry ya lo veras muy pronto amor, por favor quita esa carita.

−No, no pensaba en eso, pensaba en que dedicare el día de hoy a recoger las cosas que tengo en la oficina para dejársela a Harry y también debo de avisarle al ministro que el contrato se debe respetar tal cual lo pactamos cuando acepte el puesto temporalmente.

−Ya no estés preocupado, veras que todo sale bien, y no creo que el ministro se niegue a que Harry regrese al cuartel, aunque recuerda que Harry dijo que no quería su puesto de regreso así que no te vayas a precipitar, Ron deja las cosas como están, y permite que Harry se integre poco a poco.

Absortos en su conversación se encontraron de pronto frente a la puerta de la oficina de Hermione, ella le dio un beso rápido en los labios despidiéndose de él y Ron comenzó a caminar rumbo a su propia oficina, se sentía confundido, pero debía de reconocer que Hermione pocas veces se equivocaba en los consejos que le daba así que se guardaría la noticia del regreso de Harry y esperaría a ver que sucedía.

Mientras tanto en la Madriguera en el cuarto de Harry y Ginny, ambos conversaban aun en su cama, desnudos y abrazados, se sentían muy felices, después de hacer el amor comenzaron a hacer planes, los dos estaban enfrascados en decidir el nombre del futuro bebe, Harry insistía en que sería una niña igualita a Ginny y ella decía que sería otro varoncito igualito a su Harry.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta los sacaron del arrobamiento en que se encontraban, Harry respondió:

− ¿Quién es?

− ¡Papito! ¡Papito! No fuiste a tabajad ¿Mami está contigo? –preguntó James desde afuera.

−Si mi amor, también aquí estoy yo, esperame tantito ya bajamos tu papi y yo a desayunar contigo, baja con tu abuelita y tus primos, nosotros no tardamos.

− ¡No James! Espera entra con nosotros –dijo Harry tomando su varita y abriendo la puerta desde la cama sin soltar a Ginny, esta rápidamente cubrió a ambos con las sabanas y no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada a Harry porque James entro corriendo y brinco a los brazos de su padre.

Harry lo recibió y sonriendo lo mantuvo disimuladamente por encima de las cobijas de manera que no pudiese ver la desnudes de su mamá.

− Hijo tenemos algo muy importante que decirte – dijo Harry sonriendo, Ginny no hizo nada por evitar que Harry diera noticia a su hijo, sabía muy bien que estaba desesperado por gritárselo a todo el mundo.

James esperaba ansioso, pues Harry se había detenido observando a Ginny que jugaba con el cabello de su hijo.

−Adelante amor, díselo, yo creo que james será muy feliz con la noticia –dijo Ginny dándose cuenta de que Harry necesitaba sentirse apoyado.

− Bueno… Pues, hijo quiero decirte que ahora, así como Teddy, y por cierto ¿Dónde está Teddy?, es que ¿Aun no se levanta? –preguntó Harry muy serio.

−Está en la cocina, bajo a desayunad, yo vine a ved si estaba aún aquí papi o te había ido con tío Don. ¿Qué me ibas a decid? O ¿Quiedes que vaya a hablarle a Teddy? Así nos dices a los dos.

−Si hijo, por favor hablale a tu hermano, creo que esta noticia debemos dárselas a ambos –ahora fue Ginny quien respondió a su hijo sonriéndole a Harry.

James no espero ni un minuto, brincó de los brazos de su padre y salió corriendo gritándole a voz en cuello a Teddy.

Mientras tanto, Ginny aprovecho para vestirse rápidamente mientras Harry la contemplaba con los ojos muy abiertos, ¡Cuánto le gustaba su mujer! La amaba siempre la había amado.

En la cocina se llevaba a cabo una escena graciosa, James había llegado sin aliento por haber bajado las escaleras corriendo y se encontraba tratando de explicarle a Teddy que su papá le llamaba.

−James, hijo tranquilo –dijo preocupada Molly − ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Está todo bien?

−Sí, si, es que mi papi quiede decidnos algo a Ted y a mi pedlo Ted no viene dapido –James comenzaba a sentirse muy ansioso por saber lo que su papi quería decirles.

Molly trataba de tranquilizar a su nieto que desesperado jalaba a Ted de la ropa tratando de hacer que se levantara y corriera con él a saber la noticia que su papa les tenía a ambos.

−Tranquilizate por favor James, explicate y deja de jalonear la ropa de Teddy, además Harry no debe de estar aquí dijo que iría a trabajar con Ron el día de hoy –dijo Molly con una voz un tanto severa.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por obedecer a su abuelita James respiro profundo, y comenzó a hablar nuevamente con una vocecita que mostraba su exasperación por lo lento que tenía que hacer las cosas.

−Bueno, mi papi y mi mami están allá adliba, y mi papi me dijo que viniedla por Ted pod que tienen algo muy impodtante que decidlos a los dos. ¿Ya podemos id Te? –pregunto ya molesto James, porque nadie quería hacerle caso y Ted estaba más preocupado por comer que por ponerle atención.

−James, ¿por qué no le dices a tus papis que Teddy está terminando de desayunar y que en un momento más sube? −dijo Molly muy seria.

−Es que así papi no me didla nada –dijo James a punto de llorar, pero dándose la vuelta para obedecer a Molly y camino con la cabecita agachada y ahora sus pacitos eran muy lentos.

Teddy se dio cuenta de la tristeza de su hermanito y no lo pensó nada, dejó su plato a medio terminar y corrió detrás de James abrazándolo.

−Vamos James, no debemos hacer esperar a mi padrino y a mamá.

James sonrió, enjugando sus lágrimas y corrió de la mano de su hermano mayor, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Al llegar a la habitación ambos niños se quedaron quietos en el umbral de la puerta, Ginny y Harry estaban abrazados besándose, lo niños sonrieron al verlos y Teddy se aclaró la garganta para que se dieran cuenta que habían llegado.

Los adultos se separaron sonriendo por la actitud de sus hijos, les enternecía mucho la actitud de los dos niños, Harry sonriendo abrió los brazos para recibir a ambos, Teddy no reacciono tan rápido como James y Harry le hizo una seña para que también se subiera a la cama y abrazarlo también, los chicos estaban encima de Harry.

Ginny sonreía, se había alejado un poco de ellos, no quería que fueran a golpearla accidentalmente mientras jugaban y reían con Harry, que les hacía cosquillas. Ginny los observaba sonriendo, era muy feliz, sentía que nada podía empañar esa felicidad; Teddy era un hijo para ambos.

−Papi, ja, ja, ja, papi, ya ja, ja, ja, pod favod ja, ja, ja. –decía James entre risas y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir del ataque de risa que tenía.

Por su parte Ted, le sucedía exactamente los mismo aunque ambos niños trataban de defenderse de las cosquillas de Harry él era más rápido que ellos y los tenía a ambos controlados.

−Padrino, padrino, ya por favor, ¡Mami!, ¡Mami! Dile que pare ya por favor ja, ja, ja. –Harry no había escuchado a Teddy decirle Mamá a Ginny, y esas palabras del chico hicieron que se detuviera y mirara sorprendido a su mujer y sobrino alternadamente.

Ginny sonriéndole se acercó a ellos, y tomo las manos de Harry suavemente, cosa que en realidad ya no era necesario, porque él se había detenido solo ya.

Ginny se acomodó de manera que se sintiera segura pero también que pudiese detener a Harry, y dirigiéndose a sus hijos les dijo:

−Ahora niños, ahora desquítense, yo les detengo a su papá – ambos niños no necesitaron que se los repitieran dos veces inmediatamente comenzaron a hacer cosquillas a un Harry que se esforzaba por no lastimar a Ginny, y al mismo tiempo se retorcía de la risa por las cosquillas que los dos niños le provocaban.

Por fin él dijo que se daba por vencido que ellos habían ganado y los cuatro riendo quedaron tumbados en la cama, de un lado de Harry se encontraba Teddy abrazado por él después en el otro lado se encontraba Ginny y a un lado de ella estaba James, los cuatro seguían riendo entre jadeos por las risas y el esfuerzo que habían realizado en el juego de las cosquillas.

Cuando por fin se calmaron, Harry atrajo más cerca de él a sus tres amores abrazando a Ginny y con el mismo brazo tocando la cabeza de su hijo que se encontraba un poco más allá; comenzó a hablar, aun con rastros de la agitación que el juego había provocado.

−Hijos, quiero comunicarles, que muy pronto, bueno en algunos meses más, ya no seremos solo cuatro en esta pequeña familia, si no que… −se interrumpió, abrazando más fuertemente a Ginny prosiguió ante la sonrisa de ella que lo animaba –bien les decía que ya no seremos sólo nosotros cuatro, si no que tendrán una nueva hermanita.

−O hermanito, aún no sabemos si lo que llegara será niño o niña –corrigió Ginny

Los niños por toda respuesta empezaron a gritar y pegar de brincos en la cama y finalmente James salió corriendo gritándole a su abuelita Molly seguido por Teddy que también iba a los gritos.

En coro decían "Abuelita, Molly, abuelita Molly tendremos un hermanito, tendremos un hermanito"

Molly al principio se asunto mucho al escuchar el escándalo que traían los niños hasta que de pronto entendió lo que ellos decían en sus gritos y sonrió ampliamente al verlos parecer corriendo alrededor de la mesa y de sus primos, a la vez con ella y no dejaban de grita lo felices que estaban, lo que James decía que un hermanito y Teddy que una hermanita, por fin se calmaron los niños, pero para ese momento dos sonrientes Harry y Ginny estaban detrás de ellos disfrutando de la felicidad de sus hijos.

−Ginny, Harry es ¿Es cierto lo que gritan los chicos? ¿Seré abuela nuevamente? –Cuestiono una ilusionada Molly.

−Si mamá, serás abuela nuevamente y espero que sea ahora de una linda niña Potter –dijo sonriendo Ginny y volteo a besar a su flamante y orgulloso esposo.

−Así es Molly, seremos de nuevo padres, espero que podamos organizar lo de la boda para este mismo fin de semana porque quiero que mis hijos sean totalmente legítimos a la brevedad posible –Harry dijo esto muy serio.

Y así comenzaron los preparativos primero de la cena familiar para dar la noticia de que un nuevo Potter Wesley llegaría pronto y para ver lo de la próxima boda.


	11. Chapter 11

_**BUENO DEBO DECIR QUE USARE LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA DE HARRY POTTER LOS CUALES SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K.R. Y CREO QUE TAMBIEN DE LA WB Y SON SOLO ELLOS LOS QUE GANAN MUCHO DINERO, AQUÍ UNICAMENTE PARTICIPAMOS CON EL AFAN DE SACAR UN POCO DE IMAGINACIÓN Y DE ESTRESS DE LA VIDA DIARIA... Upss no fue tan rápido como yo creí, la inspiración no regreso tan fuerte pero lo sigo intentando. (Espero les guste el capítulo y nuevamente disculpas por la demora perdonen la demora pero los problemas personales en ocasiones no permiten a las musas acercarse. Gracias por su atención y paciencia. Debo decirles que tanto se ha alargado esta historia en tiempo porque no en capítulos que mejor tratare de darle fin lo más pronto posible para que no se aburran de esperar, lo lamento de verdad porque si me gusta escribir.**_

**CAPITULO 11.**

**PROTEGOSANGUISITAQUEMEUS.**

Llegó la esperada boda, esa tarde se casarían por fin Ginny y Harry, cosa que hacia inmensamente feliz a toda la familia y amigos cercanos ya que ambos eran muy queridos en la comunidad mágica, esa semana Harry no regreso al cuartel de aurores estuvo muy ocupado ayudando a Ginny junto con la familia a tener listo todo para la boda, además que Harry se sentía muy tenso porque aún no descubría como era que las cartas amenazadoras llegaban. Y una semana después de la boda seria primero de mes, así que él estaba dispuesto a descubrir cómo era que esa carta llegaba a manos de ellos, sin importar que primero fuese entregada en el ministerio, él lo descubriría por que no permitiría que nadie amenazara a su familia.

Estaban terminando de levantar la carpa en el jardín de la Madriguera la cual serviría para que tuvieran más espacio los invitados y todo estuvieran mucho más cómodos, no habían invitado a mucha gente, era más familiar que la primera vez pero ahora la familia Wesley era mucho más grande y lo mismo los amigos cercanos ya no solo venían con sus respectivas parejas si no que ahora también traían a sus hijos, necesitan por lo tanto un espacio para estar los adultos y un espacio más para que los niños pudiesen jugar sin ningún riesgo, ni para ellos ni para la casa, pensó Harry sonriendo para sus adentros mientras ponía algunos hechizos protectores a la zona de juegos de los pequeños.

Fueron pasando las horas mientras todos trabajaban reían y se divertían a la vez que iban dejando lista la casa para la boda que estaría por realizarse por la noche, los primeros invitados se esperaban alrededor de las 7 de la noche y en ese momento Harry miro su reloj de pulsera, eran las 5 de la tarde y al parecer todo estaba listo, no había visto a Ginny desde esa mañana en la que se habían visto al despertar.

Se escuchó que tocaban a la puerta y Harry bajo rápidamente a abrir, al parecer era el único que había escuchado que tocaban, al momento en que tomaba el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, un sobre fue deslizado por debajo de ésta, él se apresuró a abrir para buscar al emisario, ya que había reconocido perfectamente el papel con que el sobre estaba hecho y el sello lacrado del mismo.

No encontró a nadie, ni se escuchó ningún ruido de desaparición, la carta iba dirigida a Ginny y a él, rápidamente abrió el sobre, no quería perturbar a su familia en ese día, ya habría tiempo de decirles cualquier mala noticia que pudiera contener esa misiva, y si se trataba de una nueva amenaza, bien podía esperar al día siguiente, de todos modos no eran mensajes nuevos.

"Así que piensan casarse y pienso que ser muy felices como en los cuentos de hadas, jajaja, ni crean que permitiré que este día sea feliz, si será inolvidable ya que al perder a una de las mujeres de la familia, se convertirá en un día que desearan no haber tenido nunca, pero de que no lo olvidaran no lo harán eso se los puedo jurar.

Harry pensaste que al asesinar al mago más grande de todos los tiempos podías quedar impune, eso solo puede sentirlo y pensarlo, un soberbio, como lo eres tú, pero tienes que pagar, y la familia de traidores a la sangre que siempre te han seguido tendrán que pagar por tus errores, como cada vez en tu vida, alguien más pagara por ti.

Espera mis noticias, quien no te dice, y mi regalo de bodas voy a entregártelo personalmente, quizá y mira bien sólo quizás llegó el momento de que no veamos cara a cara. FELIZ DÍA DE BODAS"

No decía nada más la carta, Harry se quedó como paralizado viendo lo escrito en ese pergamino, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo se había atrevido a amenazarlo, a amenazar la paz de la casa y la seguridad de su familia, y quien lo hacía ni siquiera daba la cara, aunque amenazaba con presentarse en la boda, ni modo tendría que decirles a todos que había llegado ese papel, no lo pensó mucho mas se giró y se dirigía a la escalera, llamo a todos uno por uno y cuando comenzaron a bajar los hombres Wesley y ninguno hizo ninguna pregunta, la cara que Harry tenía y la carta en sus manos era suficiente para ellos, pues sabía de donde procedía la preocupación del chico.

Una vez que estaban todos en el recibidor Harry les mostro la carta, todos la leyeron y el primero en hablar fue el señor Wesley: Bien, creo esto nos confirma que las cartas no se tratan de un hechizo perenne si no por el contrario es alguien que las escribe y las hace llegar por lo tanto, creo que debemos de suspender todo y esperar a que se presente el culpable de las misivas y así por fin terminar de una vez por todas con todo este tiempo de terror y angustias a los que nos ha sometido el imbécil mortífago cobarde que no da la cara, termino de decir molesto.

−Entiendo que todo esto nos preocupe papá, pero creo, que lo peor que podemos hacer es suspender la boda, lo que sugiero es que se refuerce la seguridad y que ahora que nos avisó estemos más pendientes de las mujeres de nuestra familia, es más, no separarnos de ellas ni aunque vayan al baño, podemos ver de realizar algún tipo de hechizo que nos una a ellas, que nos avise cualquier peligro, no lo sé, pero creo que primero debemos avisarles de la situación y segundo pongámonos de acuerdo y veamos a que conclusión llegamos, pero junto con ellas porque si les ocultamos las cosas y de alguna manera se enteran será después peor. –Termino de decir Ron, todos lo observaban tratando de decidir qué era lo mejor por hacer.

La reunión de los varones no pasó desapercibida para sus suspicaces mujeres que muy pronto estuvieron cada una al lado de su respectivo marido y fue Ginny la primera que habló.

− ¿Qué sucede amor? ¿Está todo bien o es que ya te arrepentiste de casarte? –dijo medio en broma, pero había un dejo de angustia en su voz y de desconfianza, Harry la tomo de la cintura y le sonrió, por toda respuesta le entrego el papel que en ese momento sostenía Bill en las manos.

Ginny leyó muy seria la misiva y aun con ella en sus manos, volteo de manera interrogante hacia su futuro esposo.

− Y bien ¿Qué piensas que debemos hacer? –interrogó Harry.

−Yo no deseo suspender la boda, si quieres podemos suspender la celebración y decirle a nuestros invitados que todo queda cancelado, pero, los invitados no son más que nuestros amigos y la familia, no hay ningún desconocido, y tampoco hay nadie que haya sido invitado tan solo por compromiso, a todos se les invito por cariño. –respondió pensativa Ginny mirando a todos y a ninguno en concreto.

− Muy bien entonces, seguimos adelante con lo previsto, únicamente haremos algunos ajustes, Cada uno de ustedes llamen a sus mujeres e hijos, amor por favor trae al niño, deberemos hacer algunas cosas antes de que empiece a llegar todo el mundo y que nosotros vayamos a terminar de arreglarnos para casarnos –dijo Harry.

Todos uno a uno se dirigieron hacia la escalera buscar a sus familias, nadie preguntaba que tenía pensado Harry hacer, cuando iniciaban su marcha, Harry los detuvo al pie de la escalera.

−Con los anillos de boda bastaran para la parejas pero se necesita algún tipo de collar o pulserita para los niños, por favor no se tarden.

Cuando Ginny estaba a punto de irse, Ron la detuvo desde la escalera, le dijo que él se encargaría de traer a James y a Teddy, que no se preocupara, y subió displicentemente en busca de Hermione y su hija, así como de sus dos sobrinos.

Mientras tanto en la sala quedaron solos Harry y Ginny que se miraron a los ojos, en los de Harry había muchísima angustia y dolor además de miedo, todo el miedo del mundo se reflejaba en eso ojos verdes que tanto amaba Ginny.

Ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó, no dijo nada, ella sabía que no había nada que decir porque ese abrazo todo lo explicaba, todo lo consolaba y a ambos los hacía sentirse seguros, Harry no quería perder a ninguno de sus amores, y Ginny no permitiría que nada les pasara a los hombres de su vida.

− Harry, −comenzó a hablar ella y él se separó lo suficiente del abrazo que tenían para poder ver sus ojos − ¿Recuerdas el haz de luz que nos envolvió en el hospital? Tú eres consciente de cómo fue producido ¿Verdad? Eso es lo que quieres repetir con todos ¿O me equivoco?

− Sí mi amor, en su momento no sabía lo que pasaba, tampoco cómo se produjo, pero estuve leyendo algunos apuntes de Sirius y mis padres donde hacen mención a algo que se producida entre los Potter sus parejas y también sus descendientes, poco a poco fui sacando las conclusiones y buscando en la historia de mis antepasados llegue a la conclusión de que se puede reproducir y lo he hecho con Teddy y Andrómeda, pero no quería decir nada hasta que fuera realmente indispensable, ahora eso mismo se extenderá mi familia Wesley, no solo a ti y mis hijos. –Dijo Harry tocando el vientre de Ginny y sonriéndole pícaramente.

− No entiendo Harry, ¿Quieres decir que de ahora en adelante después de que hagas el hechizo todos los descendientes de los Wesley? –preguntó ella.

−Sí, es una forma de que todos estemos protegidos, al principio será por medio de la joya que traigan, pero solo necesitaran llevarla un tiempo, de eso no sé cuánto exactamente, lo que si se es que mientras lo lleven puesto, estaremos todos protegidos y nos pondremos reunir en el instante que alguno pudiese estar en peligro, asá sea el más mínimo. Se producirá lo mismo o muy parecido a lo que sucedió cuando estábamos en el hospital y me asuste. Sólo que no sé cómo va a funcionar con tantas personas, mi familia siempre fue muy pequeña no había muchos integrantes. –Sonrió al decir esto, con esa sonrisa que a ella la enloquecía y la derretía siempre.

Esperaron muy poco tiempo, pronto todos los Wesley de todas las edades se encontraban reunidos en la estancia de la casa, que en la actualidad era lo suficientemente grande para alojarlos a todos cómodamente, ya que poco a poco entre todos había ido agrandando la casa para estar cómodos, sin importar que llegaran más integrantes a la familia. Entre Harry y Ginny explicaron lo que harían, y también que ya James, Andrómeda y Teddy estaban protegidos por el amor que Harry les tenía, más el hechizo que ahora les mostraría y que deberían realizar todos los varones adultos de la familia, debería ser al mismo tiempo lanzado, nadie podía equivocarse en ningún movimiento de la varita, ni en las palabras, ya que cualquier error podría significar que nadie estaría protegido y si quedarían todos expuestos al mal, cuando Harry termino de enseñarlo a todos, pidió que los objetos que llevarían puestos los dejaran todos en medio del circulo que formaron los varones, las mujeres y niños estarían detrás de su respectivo jefe de familia de manera que todos quedaran de un circulo pequeño seguido por círculos más grandes donde la parte externa la formaban los pequeños sentados en sillitas o en sus andaderas.

Hermione le sonrió a Ron, y viendo a Harry preguntó – Harry ¿De casualidad este hechizo puede dañar en alguna forma a los bebes?

Todos notaron la cara de preocupación de Hermione al hacer la pregunta, por más que trato de sonar impersonal y sin angustia, pero no consiguió controlar del todo su voz.

−Hermione, si todos realizamos correctamente el hechizo estemos donde estemos, podremos sentirnos protegidos y si alguno de nosotros, sea quien sea está en peligro el hechizo lo sacara del peligro y lo protegerá, mandándonos a todos a un lugar juntos y protegidos, perdón por los inconvenientes que pueda ocasionarles en sus respectivos trabajos, pero no se me ocurre nada mejor. –dijo Harry un poco apenado, porque acababa de darse cuenta que así se tratara de la caída de uno de los niños todos aparecerían juntos en medio del haz de magia protector, ya no le parecía tan buena la idea al darse cuenta del caos que podía producir algo así en la vida de todos. –Lo que no he podido saber es como realizar un hechizo que module la intensidad de la protección, de manera que pueda ser medido la clase de peligro de la que se trate. –Al terminar de hablar estaba totalmente rojo de la vergüenza por no haber pensado antes las consecuencias de realizar el hechizo en todos.

− Harry tranquilo, no te avergüences hijo, −dijo Arthur –creo que tu idea es fantástica, y lo de menos es que sea un caos en los trabajos, lo realmente importante es saber que están seguros todos y no vivir angustiado por que un loco pueda hacerle algo a alguno. –Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con las palabras de Arthur y se dispusieron a llevar a cabo el hechizo antes de que llegaran los invitados a la boda.

− Bueno realicemos el protegosanguisitaquemeus, a la cuenta de tres lo iremos haciendo todos a la vez, yo compartiéndolo con ustedes y ustedes con su familia, ¿Preparados? Uno, dos, tres…

Un gigantesco halo de luz con las tonalidades del arco iris mescladas entre sí salió de las varitas de todos formando una serie de líneas que se dirigían primero hacia los objetos del centro del circulo y de ahí reboto hacia el techo de la estancia y de ahí se esparció cubriendo a todos los integrantes de la familia, dentro del domo de luz todos sintieron una gran paz que los llenaba, además de hacerlos sentir unidos, fuertes, como parte de un muro impenetrable por la unión que había entre ellos.

Pasado un momento, que en realidad solo fueron pocos segundos, la luz del domo se convirtió en especies de rayos que se dirigieron hacia el pecho de cada uno de los integrantes de la familia, yendo de uno hacia el otro hasta que todos quedaron nidos y así como apareció se esfumó y todo quedo igual que antes.

Al terminar la formulación del hechizo, Harry tomó las prendas de oro que había en el centro del círculo y comenzó a pasárselas a los varones que estaban al frente de manera que pronto entre todos ponían pequeñas pulseras o anillitos en los dedos de los pequeños de la familia, Teddy y James veían serios lo que pasaba ya que a ellos nadie les dio nada y eso no les agrado mucho, Harry al darse cuenta de sus miraditas, le tomó la mano a Ginny y ambos se acercaron a los niños y se encuclillaron de manera de quedar a la altura de ellos cada uno tomo una manita de uno de los pequeños.

Pero fue Harry el que hablo inicialmente – Niños, no se molesten, por favor, todo lo que está sucediendo es que hicimos magia para proteger a toda la familia y mantenernos unidos, pero, son ustedes quienes me ayudaron a protegerlos a ellos y uninos más… −siguió explicando a los niños de manera que se sintieran muy importantes y dejaran de sentirse mal porque ellos no tenían regalos, hasta que quedaron conformes y contentos, también ayudo que Victory la hija de Bill y Fleur se acercara a ellos y les dijera que no era nuevo el regalito simplemente eran cosas que ya les habían dado hacía tiempo y que todos tenían una esclavita similar por ser familia y los que no tenían un anillo y les mostro a ellos que también tenían uno igual.

Harry y Ginny le agradecieron en el alama su pequeña sobrina que hubiese ayudado a tranquilizar a los pequeños, era sorprenderte lo inteligente e intuitiva que era esa niña, el resto del tiempo que los separaba del momento de la llegada de los invitados a la boda.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados, los primeros en llegar fueron Neville Longbottom y su esposa Hana, después le tocó el turno de llegar por la red flú a Luna luvengood, y poco a poco siguieron llegando los amigos, unos por la red flú otros apareciéndose en los alrededores de la Madriguera, hasta que pronto los Wesley se vieron rodeados de sus amigos y comenzaron la boda, que por fin se llevaba a cabo y hasta ese momento no se había presentado ninguna clase de inconveniente, ningún sobre salto, nada, todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo esperado.


End file.
